


It Was Always You

by hinatastinygiant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, akaashixreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 57,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatastinygiant/pseuds/hinatastinygiant
Summary: A story in which Y/N starts her second year at Fukurodani with her best friends Bokuto and Akaashi. Little does she know that her long-time crush has a new girlfriend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, AkaashixReader - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

Today is the last day of break before you start your second year of high school at Fukurodani. To celebrate, you and one of your best friends, Keiji Akaashi, are going to meet up to visit Kotaro Bokuto, your other best friend.

You rush around your room, making sure to grab your keys as you leave for the day.

"Bye," you call out to no response.

Once you get in your car, you drive to Akaashi's house. As you step up to his front door, you take a deep breath before knocking.

"Hey Y/N," Akaashi says after opening the door.

You drop the fist you were going to knock with and do your best to cover the blush you immediately felt from the sight of him. You've always had feelings for Akaashi but since he was one of your two closest friends you decided it was better to never bring it up.

You shyly smile at your friend as he puts on his shoes. The two of you walk to your car together. Once you get in, Akaashi calls out to you.

"Thanks for picking me up, Y/N."

"Oh, no problem. You know you're on my way to Bokuto's house, just like with school," you smile.

How does he make me almost lose my breath each time I see him? I'm such a mess.

"Hey speaking of school," he says a bit nervously "I've got to tell you and Bokuto something."

"Sure!" you say happily.

Once you and Akaashi arrive at Bokuto's house, you're immediately greeted with a suffocating hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Bokuto cries.

"What are you talking about?" Akaashi asks a bit annoyed "we're all still at school together for another year."

"Yeah but it's my last year," Bokuto says a bit sad as he pulls away from the hug, "and I'll miss you both after that."

You notice that his hair is starting to deflate and try to get it to stand back up again.

"Are you two going to be okay without me at school next year," he sniffles.

You feel your body tense up as you look over at Akaashi. He flashes you a smile, making your cheeks heat up.

"Everything's going to be fine, Bokuto," he says to cheer him up, "can we go inside now?"

Bokuto moves aside and lets the pair of you pass. You follow Akaashi into Bokuto's living room. As you both sit down, you watch Bokuto stand in front of you with a huge grin.

"What are you doing?" Akaashi groans.

"I was just thinking," Bokuto beams "that we're going to get new first years!"

"I hope we get some good ones," Akaashi nods.

"I'm sure you will," you smile at Bokuto "but if you don't then I guess one of the top five aces in the country will just have to carry the team."

Hearing this, Bokuto gets extremely excited. You watch as he puts his hands on his hips and poses like a superhero.

"You're right, Y/N! We will still win as long as the team has me!"

"You're such a handful," Akaashi groans.

You turn to Akaashi and agree with what he's said.

"Oh hey by the way," you say to him "wasn't there something you wanted to tell Bokuto and me?"

"Yeah," he nods as he speaks calmly "I wanted to tell you guys that I have a new girlfriend. She's going to start at Fukurodani tomorrow with us as a second year."

A WHAT?!

"Woah you got a girlfriend? No way!" Bokuto exclaims "That's awesome I can't wait to meet her."

Askaashi gives him a small grin and turns to you for your reaction. You stare back at him stunned by what he's just told you.


	2. Maya Sato

"So?" Akaashi says as he turns to you "What do you think?"

"U-Uh that sounds really great," you say quietly.

In Bokuto's living room you listen to your other best friend ramble on about his new girlfriend. As you stare back at him in shock you feel Bokuto's eyes burning into your soul.

Why the hell is he looking at me like that?

"And I really hope you and her can be friends," Akaashi smiles at you.

"Mhm," you nod with a slight smile.

Later that afternoon Akaashi tells you and Bokuto that he's going to his girlfriend's house.

"A-Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" you ask politely since you were the one who drove Akaashi to Bokuto's house.

"I'm alright, Y/N, but thanks, and please don't feel bad about it. I don't want to make you go out of your way."

"Th-That's okay," you awkwardly respond.

"Bye!" Bokuto waves wildly next to you towards the boy walking away.

Once Akaashi is gone, Bokuto walks back into his house. You shut the door and follow him.

"Why are you being so quiet?" you ask.

"Because I'm upset."

"Why?" you question nosily.

Bokuto plops down on his couch and lets his hair deflate a bit.

"I know, Y/N," he sadly tells you.

You sit down next to him on the couch and giggle at his cute deflating hair. You start to try to get it to stick up again as you respond to him.

"Know what, Owl?"

Bokuto turns his head to face you. You instantly see the sadness in his eyes.

"What's going on?" you ask again.

"I'm sorry," he says as he gives you a big hug, "I can't believe I've never noticed it before."

"W-What are you-"

You stop talking as Bokuto releases from the hugs and looks at you again with the same sadness as before.

"You like him don't you?"

"Well of course," you say as you pet Bokuto, trying to hide your secret even though you're more than sure he has figured it out, "he's my friend."

"Y/N," he says seriously, changing his whole demeanor, "you know exactly what I mean. I saw the way you were looking at him."

"Really," you sigh, "was it that obvious?"

"Yeah," he teases "the only reason Akaashi didn't notice it was because he was in his own world."

Your face drops when you hear Bokuto say that.

"I, uh, sorry Y/N I didn't mean to say it like that," he says defensively.

"It's fine," you say as you shake your head, "I know you didn't mean anything bad."

"Okay good," he says before hugging you again, "if you ever need to talk I'll be here for you."

"Thanks," you say as you hug him tightly.

You can feel tears form in your eyes so you press your head deep into Bokuto's chest.

Thank God I have Bokuto...

\--

The next morning you get dressed for your first day of your second year of school. You grab your backpack and walk to your front door.

"Bye mom," you whisper to yourself, knowing she's either asleep or not home.

You put on your shoes and lock your front door before leaving. As you walk to school you pass by Akaashi's house as you normally do. You walk up to his house and pause as you stand in front.

Should I even bother knocking on his door? He's probably not around.

You continue walking to school on your own.

Maybe it won't be so bad with Akaashi's new girlfriend. She could end up being really sweet and I can be friends with her like Akaashi said yesterday.

Once you get to class your teacher takes attendance. You look around to see if either of the boys are in your class.

"L/N!"

"Here!" you reply to your teacher before continuing to search around the classroom.

I guess they're not in my class this year.

"Okay and lastly we have Sato, our new transfer student."

Transfer student? Oh great.

"Here! Please just call me Maya," you see the girl in front of you stand up.

"I'm from the Kyushu region and I just recently moved to Tokyo!" she happily exclaims.

Goddammit, that for sure has to be her.

You watch as the girl with short brown hair sits back down in front of you. You stare at her in awe that she's the girl Akaashi is dating.

"Hey!" she sweetly says as she turns around to face you, "You're L/N, right?"

"Y-Yeah," you reply nervously "but please call me Y/N."

"Okay Y/N, thanks!" she smiles at you.

Maya turns around as your teacher beings the morning lesson.

She's pretty nice I guess I can see what Akaashi sees in her... if that is his girlfriend.

You spend the rest of the morning zoning out thinking about Akaashi and Maya. Once your teacher dismisses your class for lunch, Maya turns back around to you. You look down quickly so she doesn't catch you staring at the back of her head.

"Hey Y/N can I ask you something?" she asks innocently.

"Sure what's up?"

"Do you maybe want to sit with my boyfriend and me during lunch?"

"B-Boyfriend?" you stutter, shocked by her question.

"Yeah," she smiles "I met him over break and we started going out a little while ago!"

"That was quick," you mumble to yourself.

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry," you reply a bit embarrassed "I just said 'Sure I'll go.'"

"Cool!" she stands up quickly "I'd love for you to meet him."

Ugh, why does she pick me to automatically be her friend?

"So where are you supposed to meet with him?" you ask.

"Outside this building. He said that's where he usually waits for his other friends."

Fun, that's where I always wait to meet Akaashi and Bokuto for lunch.

You show Maya to the area where you typically meet with Akaashi and Bokuto. On the way there, she talks to you a bit about herself but you mostly tune her out.

As you wait for your friends, Maya begins to get nervous.

"I-I think he said to meet him here," she says anxiously.

"Y/N!" you hear a voice call behind you.

You and Maya turn around and see Bokuto waving at you with Akaashi walking next to him.

"Hey guys!" you wave back.

"Y-You know Akaashi, too?"

How come she didn't use his first name?

"Yep," you smirk, "we're friends. Why? Is that your-"

Before you finish your sentence, Maya runs up to Akaashi. You watch as she squeezes him tightly.

"Hey," says Bokuto as he walks up to you.

"Hi," you say back weakly.

"It's gonna be fine," he whispers to you.

You nod as you watch Akaashi and Maya walk back to you.

"Hi Y/N, y-you met Maya already?" Akaashi asks nervously.

"Yeah," you nod "we're in the same class."

Why's it weird that I already met her?

You and Bokuto follow behind Akaashi and Maya to where you usually eat lunch.

"So what's your opinion of her?" Bokuto softly asks.

"I'll deal with it," you groan.

Bokuto gives out a big laugh.

"Shut the hell up," you say as you punch his arm.

You look ahead of you and see Akaashi and Maya looking back at you two.

"U-Uh all good here," Bokuto awkwardly covers for you.

"Ushiwaka's a better ace than you," you whisper.

"Y-Y/N," Bokuto whines "that was mean."

"Sorry," you groan "but you're the one who made me grumpy."

Bokuto laughs and wraps his arm around your neck.

"At least I get to play with Akaashi," he teases quietly.

You roll your eyes and walk in silence the rest of the way to where you're going to sit for lunch.


	3. Map

After school, you walk to the boys' volleyball gym and wait while Akaashi and Bokuto practice as you usually do. You wave to the team, all of whom you're comfortable with minus the new first years, before you sit down and pull out your notebook. As the boys start, you notice Bokuto already going into emo mode. You giggle to yourself as Akaashi tries to make Bokuto snap out of it.

"Hey," you hear a familiar voice call from beside you.

You look next to you and your smile immediately drops.

"Hi," you respond quietly to the girl approaching you.

"Watching Bokuto, huh?" 

"What?!" you ask startled "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Y/N," she says apologetically, "I thought you had something with Bokuto since he's always near you."

"N-No," you say a bit flustered "W-We're just friends."

Maya giggles at you. You watch as she then turns to face the volleyball team.

"Wow," she sighs "I'm so happy I can finally watch Akaashi play volleyball."

"You've never seen him play?"

"No," she shakes her head "he always talks about it but I've never actually gotten to seen him play. I bet he's really good," she giggles.

You nod and go back to doing your homework. Maya continues to talk to you about Akaashi but you mostly tune her out and focus on your work, giving her a few nods and one-word answers along the way.

"Whenever I'm with him he always gets so happy talking about volleyball," she sighs.

Way to make me think about how much alone time you've had with him. 

You look over at Maya and scrunch up your face while you're deep in thought thinking about how much she's gotten to be alone with him.

Gross don't go there, Y/N. I don't want to think about that.

"Uh, are you okay, Y/N?"

You snap out of your thoughts the second she asks that, trying not to raise suspision.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just trying to figure out how to word my answer," you lie as you point to your homework.

"Wow you started working on your homework already?" she says in awe "You must be so smart, that's awesome Y/N!"

Maya lets you be as you get some of your work done. Awhile later Bokuto is back in his emo mode.

"Bokuto's the captain, right?" Maya asks, causing you to pick up your head.

You watch as Akaashi lectures Bokuto for his behavior around the new first years.

"Mhm," you nod.

"It's so awesome how they're both able to support each other," Maya smiles.

You continue to observe Akaashi as he apologizes to the new first years for their captain's behavior. You smile at how great he is at bringing the team together. 

But why her...

You then find yourself looking over at Maya again.

"Are you sure you're alright, Y/N?" she asks.

"Yep," you giggle "I was just thinking it's cute how you care about Akaashi so much."

\--

"Dammit, I can't concentrate," you say aloud as you try to finish your homework later that night.

"Why'd that stupid girl have to keep bothering me about how obsessed she is with Akaashi?"

You put your head down on your desk, letting your arms drop down beside you. You can't help but think about how excited Akaashi was to introduce you to his new girlfriend and how he seemed a bit weirded out when you had already met him.

God, I'm seriously overthinking my entire life.

You sigh as you finally pick yourself back up and start to continue doing your work.

I mean she does seem nice and even though I do wish it was me, I shouldn't make a big fuss.

You finish your homework sloppily since you're having a hard time focusing. Once you are in bed you find yourself staring at the ceiling.

"Ugh," you groan to yourself as you grab your pillow and put it over your face "Why do I have to care about him like that so much?"

\--

FLASHBACK- 12 Years Ago

"Hey," a small voice calls over to you.

You turn around from your lunch table and see a small boy from your class standing next to you. Your eyes widen at the sight of a boy coming to talk to you.

"Can I sit next to you?"

You nod, examining the boy with messy black hair sitting down beside you. He smiles at you as he sits, allowing you to look right into his dark blue eyes. You blush slightly at his grin, careful not to scare him away.

"How come you're sitting alone?" the boy polietly asks.

You shrug in response, not knowing what to say to him.

"I'm Keiji Akaashi by the way," he introduces.

You continue to stare at him in shock that he's chosen to sit next to you.

"Have you ever been ice skating before?" he asks.

You shake your head no.

You watch as the small boy pulls out a piece of paper and some crayons.

"What's your name?" 

"Y-Y/N," you quietly speak.

"I'm going to draw something for you, Y/N."

You watch as your new friend draws you a map from the school to his house.

"Here," he says as he passes you the map, "I live at the house that says 14."

You softly take the paper from his hands and examine the map carefully.

"You can come over this weekend if you'd like," he says sweetly.

You look up at him curiously, unsure of why he wants to be friends with you. Keiji notices and gives you another big grin.

"If you come I'll teach you how to ice skate!"

You quickly hide your face behind the map, embarrassed of the situation you've gotten yourself into. A few seconds later you peek out from behind the paper and see him staring back at you.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," he says sadly.

Suddenly you find yourself feeling bad for making him upset.

"I-I do want to," you whisper.

Keiji beams the second he hears your voice.

"That's great, Y/N! I can't wait!" he says excitedly.

You look away from him again, unsure of how to act around your new friend. Your eyes land on your new map and you begin to trace your finger along the streets that he made.

"It's not far," he tells you, "I walk home from here all of the time."

Your finger stops a street over from Keiji's. You look up at him, trying to figure out how to explain something.

"Oh is that your house?" he asks.

You nod as Keiji puts a heart around where your finger is.

"Now I'll know where your house is too," he giggles.


	4. Fourteen

The next thing you know you're in your classroom, daydreaming out the window. You hear shuffling in the seat in front of you and look over to see Maya turning to face you.

"Whatcha doin'?" she sings.

"Nothing," you say as you shake your head and look back down at your notebook.

You move your eyes up and see that Maya's still staring at you. You lift your head and watch as she looks at your cheeks, making a weird expression on her face.

"Are you feeling okay, Y/N? Your face is turning pale!" she tells you as she reaches her finger out.

You feel her poke your cheeks, instantly making you want to vomit from her contact.

"I'm fine, Maya," you groan as you gently move her finger away from your face.

"No you're not!" she exclaims.

You watch as Maya turns around and calls out to your teacher.

"Sensei, Y/N isn't feeling good! May I please take her to the infirmary?"

You groan as your teacher nods to Maya. She stands up and walks over to you. As she leans down you both make eye contact, causing her to smile at you. She wraps her arm around your shoulder and helps you stand up.

"Just go for a little bit and if you feel fine then we can come back," she says sweetly.

You want to yell at her, but she was right. You did feel a bit off and it would definitely feel nice to lay down for a bit. You allow her to help you walk out of the classroom.

"Don't worry, Y/N," Maya says trying to comfort you "I'll copy down the notes and give them to you once you come back."

"T-Thanks," you weakly reply as you struggle to walk upright down the hall.

Maya brings you to the infirmary and lays you down on one of the beds.

"I'll come back to check on you during lunch and I'll even bring your food!" she says hugging you.

Maya begins to walk out of the room but stops and turns around to you again.

"I'll even bring Akaashi and Bokuto!"

You smile at how kind she's being to you.

I guess I misjudged her from the start. She is being super nice to me after all.

"Well, I'm going to talk to the nurse about what happened in class. See you later, Y/N!"

You weakly wave to her as she walks out of the room.

\--

You wake up to hearing students outside in the hallway.

I guess it's lunchtime.

You sit yourself up, waiting for your three friends to come in and visit you. Suddenly, the door swings wide open to reveal who you were waiting for.

"Y/N!" Maya yells as she runs to you.

She gives you a huge hug and you watch as Akaashi looks a bit confused from the interaction. 

"Y/N, how are you feeling?" Bokuto asks as he sits beside you.

"Fine," you nod.

You look over at Maya who's staring at you with concern in her eyes.

"I think I'll be ready to go back to class after lunch," you tell her.

"Yay!" Maya exclaims "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea, Y/N? You shouldn't push it," Akaashi tells you.

You blush at Akaashi's concern, but try to hide it since Maya's in the room.

"Look I can even see the color back in your face," Maya says not realizing that her boyfriend is causing that to happen.

Maya is about to poke your cheek again, but you quickly slap her hand away. Bokuto starts laughing at your action. You turn to him and see Akaashi's extremely confused face. As your eyes turn back to Maya, you see her rubbing her hand.

"S-Sorry," you quietly apologize, "I just don't, uh, want to spread germs."

Again Bokuto starts laughing at you and you tell him to shut up. Afterward, Maya hands you your lunch.

"Oh, wow, thanks!" you say as you take your bento box, "You really didn't have to bring it down here."

"Of course, Y/N! I wasn't going to let you feel sick and starve," she giggles.

The three of you eat lunch together peacefully. It was nice having your best friends around and you were beginning to get used to Maya.

"By the way, Y/N," Maya says as she takes back your empty bento box, "Akaashi and I were thinking it might be fun for the four of us to hang out together this weekend at the park by his house. What do you think?"

You look over at Akaashi. He immediately avoids your gaze by looking at Maya. 

"Sure," you say as you give Akaashi a small smile, "that sounds like fun!"

You watch as Akaashi glances back at you, seeming surprised that you agreed. 

"I can come too, right?" Bokuto yells.

"Definitely!" Maya giggles "I did say the four of us, silly."

"Awesome! This is going to be so much fun, right Akaashi?" Bokuto says while shaking his friend.

"Yeah," Akaashi says emotionless as he tries to push Bokuto away.

The four of you finish packing up your food. You stand up, getting ready to leave the infirmary for the day, and take your empty container from Maya.

Bokuto gives you a ginormous hug almost taking the breath away from you before he and Akaashi leave.

"Get off," Akaashi says as he pulls Bokuto away from you.

"I was just giving her a hug," Bokuto says sadly "I want Y/N to feel better."

"She's not going to feel better if you hug the breath out of her, stupid."

You and Maya giggle at the boys' interaction before walking back to class.

"I'll give you the notes when we get back to class, by the way, Y/N," she says happily.

\--

After school, you cross the Fukurodani campus on your way back home.

"Y/N!" you hear Maya call up from behind you.

You turn around to see the girl waving at you as she runs up.

"Hey are you going to watch the boys play?" she excitedly asks.

"No," you shake your head, "I've got to get home."

"Aw please," she begs, "I won't bother you as much so you can get your homework done!"

"Thanks," you laugh, "but maybe next time, okay?"

"Fine," she says defeatedly, "see you tomorrow then."

"Bye," you wave as you walk away from the girl.

As you walk home, you pass by Akaashi's house. You can't help but stop and stare as you think of the first time you ran up to his house.

It was just him and I back then and we always had so much fun. It was always fun with Bokuto, too. Is it all going to change now that Maya is part of the group? 

You take a deep breath before continuing to walk home.

I can deal with it. It'll be okay.

\--

"Hey Y/N!" you hear your mom call from your kitchen, "How was school?"

You walk into your kitchen and take a seat. You watch as your mom makes herself an early dinner.

"Not terrible," you shrug.

"How come you're home so early?" she asks as she scoops some rice into her bento box, "you usually stay later to watch the boys play volleyball."

"R-Right, I just, uh, wasn't feeling so good today and thought I could come home instead."

"Oh no, are you feeling alright now, Y/N?" she asks as she puts the back of her hand against your forehead.

"Mhm," you nod, "feeling much better now."

You try to smile at her and find a way to change the subject.

"How are those boys doing anyway?" your mom asks, "I haven't seen either of them around here in a while."

Your mom walks back over to her food and seals the box.

"They're good," you giggle, "and Akaashi has a girlfriend now."

"What?" your mom yells as she almost drops her food, "Aren't you two-"

"No!" you say back in a panic, "Akaashi and I are just friends!"

"Seriously? I never wanted to pry or anything but I always assumed you two had feelings for each other," she says, unaware of your feelings for Akaashi.

"N-No! He has a girlfriend anyway. Her name is Maya and she's actually nice so I don't want to ruin that for him," you quietly explain.

Your mom runs over to you and puts her hands on your cheeks, squishing them slightly.

"So you do like Akaashi!" she squeals excitedly.

"Uh, I," you try to explain but your words don't come out properly.

You begin to feel your cheeks turn red as your mom stares into your soul.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," you say as you push away her hands and stand up.

"O-Oh, sorry Y/N," your mom pleads.

"It's okay, I'll, uh, see you later," you say before walking out of the room.

\--

FLASHBACK- 12 Years Ago

In your bedroom, you unzip your backpack and carefully pull out your new map. You examine it and figure out the easiest way to get to Keiji's house. After you set it down on your desk you put on your snow boots, hat, and winter jacket to prepare for the cold. You smile at yourself in the mirror before grabbing your map and running downstairs.

"Mommy I'm going to the park I'll be back for dinner, okay?"

"Have fun!" she yells to you as you rush out the front door.

You use your fancy map to guide yourself to Keiji's house.

"14," you mutter, "oh there it is!"

A big smile spreads upon your face as you run up to Keiji's door. As you're about to knock, your smile fades and you begin to feel nervous about what you're getting yourself into.

You drop your hand down to your side and contemplate whether you should go home. Before you have time to decide the door opens and reveals Keiji bundled up in his own winter attire.

"Y/N!" he says excitedly before pulling you into a hug "I'm so glad you came!"

You feel your cheeks heat up as Keiji wraps his arms around yours. You aren't sure what to say, but put your hands around him, hugging him back.


	5. Skates

The next day at school you find yourself lost in your thoughts of the past again, but you do what you can to concentrate.

"Oh Y/N," Maya says as she turns around to you "I forgot to give you this last page of notes so I printed out a copy for you."

"Thanks," you smile as you take the paper from her.

"Are you feeling better today?" she asks with concern in her voice.

"Much," you giggle.

"Really?! So then you're going to go with me to the volleyball practice today after school?" she says excitedly.

"Sure," you shrug, "I usually go anyway."

"Awesome! I can't wait! I love watching Akaashi because he looks like he's having so much fun!"

You nod at her overused sentence and continue to do your work. Maya turns around and you hear an excited squeal come from her before she starts to carry on writing in her notebook.

Once school is over, Maya immediately jumps from her seat and gives you the biggest grin.

"Ready?" she asks excitedly.

You smile at her over-excited behavior and tell her you just need to finish packing your things. The moment you finish, she grabs your hand and runs with you out of the room.

"Slow down!" you yell as you get dragged through the halls, "we're going to bump into somebody."

You hear Maya giggle and speed up her running. You smile to yourself.

This is the first time I've ever really bonded with another girl. It's kinda fun.

Once the two of you reach the outside of your building, Maya stops and the two of you catch your breath.

"Why were you running so fast," you huff as you bend over to put your hand on your knees.

"Because I don't want to miss a second of the boys' practice," she tiredly replies.

You look over at Maya as she pants for a moment before standing up and looking around you.

"Aw man, we went the wrong way."

You look up and see that you're on the complete opposite side of the school.

So much for not missing a second of practice.

Maya begins to pout and curse under her breath at the large size of the school. You giggle at her reaction and stand up.

"Come on Maya, let's go," you say as you begin to walk away.

"Wait up!" she calls as she attempts to catch up to you.

Once the two of you get to the gym you sit in your usual spot and pull out your notebook.

"Wow Y/N," Maya says as she looks over at your notebook, "you really are serious about your homework."

"Yeah," you shrug," but it's mostly because I haven't been able to focus too much lately."

"I'm sure you'll figure it all out," Maya cheerfully tells you, "you seem really smart!"

"Thanks, but I'd be a lot smarter if I could finish my homework without you nagging me every thirty-seconds," you tease.

"U-Uh Y/N! Are you serious? I'm sorry I promise I really am trying my best to be quiet," she pleads.

"I'm kidding," you giggle, "it's fine."

Maya smiles back at you.

"I'm so glad you and Bokuto agreed to go out with Akaashi and me!" she beams, "It'll be my first real time getting to hang out with Akaashi's friend and I can't wait."

"Me too," you nod, "It'll be fun."

Maybe it will be. I've actually been enjoying spending time with her today.

"Oh and Y/N?" she says while looking back at you "You and I should totally hang out sometime too. Just us!"

"S-Sure," you uncomfortably agree.

After practice ends, Akaashi and Bokuto walk up to the pair of you.

"Hi, Akaashi!" Maya beams.

You look up at Akaashi as Maya throws her arms around him. You and Bokuto watch awkwardly as she kisses him intensely.

You shift your eyes to Bokuto, who meets his eyes with yours and gives you a little nod.

"Okay you two, that's enough," he says as he grabs onto the back of Akaashi's shirt.

Bokuto pulls Akaashi away from his girlfriend and then begins to laugh.

"You're hurting poor Y/N's innocent eyes," he tells Akaashi.

You look over at Akaashi and begin to blush. Getting flustered by Bokuto's comment, you close your notebook and walk away with your backpack.

"Wait up!" you hear Maya call to you a few seconds later.

You ignore her and continue walking.

"How come you never show your affection with Bokuto?"

"Maya," you groan, "We've talked about this."

You stop walking and look into her eyes.

"I'm just Bokuto's friend! I promise that's all it is!" you say defensively.

"Don't fucking say that!"

The two of you turn around and see Akaashi yelling at Bokuto. It was one of the only times you've ever heard him curse at Bokuto and actually be serious about it. You watch as poor Bokuto's hair starts to deflate.

"Uh, what's that about?" Maya says quietly.

"Come on," Akaashi groans as the two of them walk towards you "I'm sorry for yelling. I'm not seriously mad at you."

FLASHBACK- 12 Years Ago

"Let's go!" the boy in front of you yells.

He takes your hand and runs down the street, pulling you along.

"Keiji," you mutter quietly so he doesn't hear you.

You look down at your hand in his as he continues tugging you down the street. You can't help but smile knowing that you're excited to be with your new friend.

Once the two of you get to the park Keiji slows down and brings you to a bench. He unzips the bag he brought and pulls out two pairs of skates.

"Here," he says while holding up the smaller of the two pairs, "these don't fit me anymore so I figured that maybe they would be your size. You can keep them if you want."

"Thank you," you whisper as you take the shoes from him.

You do your best to put them on, but get confused at the intricate way to tie them.

"Oh sorry I should probably show you how to do that," Keiji says as he bends down to your feet.

You watch closely as he ties your shoes for him, taking note of how to do it for future reference.

"There, done," he says.

As he looks up, your eyes meet his glowing dark blue ones and see his smiling face. You look away instantly as you feel your cheeks begin to heat up.

Once Keiji puts his own skates on, he stands up and holds out his hands for you.

"It might be tricky to stand up so hold on to my hands and I'll help you."

You nervously grab his hands, once again trying to hide your flustered state from him, and walk together to the frozen pond. As you step onto the pond, your hand grips Keiji's tighter.

"Don't be nervous, Y/N," he says confidently "I'll be here to guide you so you don't have anything to worry about."

You take a deep breath and place both feet onto the ice. You let Akaashi lead you around the pond while you do your best to walk.

"Y/N it might be easier if you glide across the ice instead of picking your feet up like you're walking," he teaches.

Keiji stops and stands in front of you once again taking both of your hands in his.

"Here let's try it."

You begin to let your feet slide across the ice. You look down to make sure you're doing a good job and see your friend guiding you along the frozen pond. The second you look up at him, you feel yourself lose your balance and you fall down, landing on your butt.

"Oof," you say as you reach the hard ground.

"Oh, uh, I'm really sorry Y/N," Keiji pleads as he grabs your arm in attempt to lift you back up, "I wasn't expecting you to fall backwards."

"I-It's okay," you mumble as you stand up again.

Keiji stands on your side again and slowly helps you skate around the little pond.


	6. Pink Paper

The following afternoon you being to pack your food for your picnic with Akaashi, Bokuto, and Maya. After grabbing a decent amount of food you hear your phone vibrate from the kitchen table.

*****Bokuto: Hey Hey Hey! Y/N can I come over before we see Agasheeee?

You laugh at Bokuto's message and let him know he's welcome to come over.

Once you're done packing your bento box of lunch, you hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it mom!" you shout "It's just Bokuto!"

You hear footsteps walking briskly towards you as you open up the front door. You see Bokuto standing in front of you with a huge container of food. As you stand at him in a mix of confusion and shock, your mom pushes past you to hug your friend.

"Kotaro, honey, it's been so long!" your mom yells in your friend's ear.

"I know!" Bokuto sobs back to her.

After you catch his attention, you roll your eyes at the scene he's causing with your mom. You walk back into the kitchen to grab your box when Bokuto follows you back in. Once Bokuto places his huge container on the table, he begins to unzip it showing you all of his food.

"Holy shit you're seriously going to eat all of that?"

"Yep," he says proudly, "I've got to gain the muscle mass."

"Not sure if that's how it works," you say skeptically.

"Oh and Y/N there's space in here for your food too if you want me to hold onto it for you."

"Seriously? Thanks!" you say before handing him your food.

You then notice your mom staring at the pair of you two with a smirk on her face.

"Mom, what are you doing?" you say skeptically.

"Nothing hun," she shrugs.

"Oh, Kotaro what's your opinion on Maya?"

You immediately start to choke on your own saliva when you hear your mom bring up her name.

"What the hell, mom?"

"It's just a question," she tries to tease.

"To be honest I think she's really nice, but I don't know if they're the perfect match."

You watch Bokuto give your mom a small smirk before noticing you stare at him.

"U-Uh Bokuto can we just go," you plead as you tug on his arm.

"Sure, Y/N," he says brightly.

After saying goodbye to your mom, the two of you walk down the street towards Akaashi's house. Once you get close you stop and stare at the door.

I really don't want to go through with this.

"What's wrong, Y/N?"

"Huh? Oh nothing," you say as you continue walking towards the door.

Bokuto knocks at the door and a few seconds later Maya answers.

"Hey, you two! Come in!" she says excitedly.

You're a bit flustered over the fact that Maya's already there so Bokuto gives you a gentle push into the house.

"Just go in already," he whispers.

"Die," you mutter back.

The two of you follow Maya through Akaashi's house and into his kitchen.

"Akaashi!!" Bokuto beams as he runs to his friend.

"You're going to make me drop something!" Akaashi lectures as he brings water bottles over to his and Maya's basket of food.

Bokuto places down his container, making a banging noise on the counter.

"Look at my food!" he proudly presents to Akaashi as he opens the container.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Akaashi questions skeptically.

"Well, not Y/N's stuff of course."

Maya peeks into Bokuto's container and sees your food in there as well.

"Y/N! That's so cute you and Bokuto put your stuff together!" Maya exclaims.

You feel your cheeks heat up at her notion of always thinking you and Bokuto are a couple.

"Why did you put your food in with his?" Akaashi asks inexpressively.

Bokuto puts his arm around you and laughs. Akaashi gives Bokuto a weird look that you typically see only when he's frustrated at his friend.

"Because I offered to carry it for Y/N," Bokuto smiles "since I'm a gentleman."

"You're not a gentleman," Akaashi pouts.

"Okay, okay, whatever let's just go!" Maya intervenes.

"Thank goodness. I'm starving!" Bokuto exclaims as he grabs your hand and drags you out of the room.

"Hey Bokuto, wait slow down!" you call out as you get dragged through the front door.

FLASHBACK- 12 Years Ago

"Good morning Y/N!" your mom calls as she gently wakes you up.

You gasp when you realize it's finally February 14th, Valentine's Day.

"Good morning Mommy! Happy Valentine's Day!" you say as you throw your arms around your mother and lightly squeeze her.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" she says as she picks you up.

Your mom carries you to the kitchen and sets you down at the table.

"Now what would you like for breakfast before school?" she asks.

"Pancakes!" you shout excitedly.

"Coming right up!"

You watch as your mom pulls out a pan and the ingredients she needs to make your pancakes just the way you like.

"Mommy?" you ask as you watch her set up her equipment "do you have any pink paper?"

"Pink paper? I'm sure we do."

Your mom wipes her hands clean on a towel and opens up the drawer where you keep your art supplies.

"Anything else you want?" she calls out to you.

"Hmm. Crayons please and some scissors!"

Your mom walks over to you with the supplies you requested. Immediately you set to work making a heart shape out of the pink paper.

"Mommy, how do you spell Valentine's?"

You write down the word as your mom spells it out for you. Once she's done making your breakfast she sits it next to you and looks at what you're drawing.

"Is that for your new friend?" she asks.

"Mhm," you nod, "Do you think he'll like it?"

Your mom smiles down at the heart-shaped card and little doodles you've drawn for Keiji.

"Of course because it's special from you."

"It's extra special!" you tell her excitedly "because it's for Keiji!"

You finish writing the letter on the inside of the card.

-You are my best friend in the whole world.

\--Happy Valentine's Day.

\---I love you Keiji!


	7. I'll Love You Forever

The four of you arrive together at the small park you've gone to ever since you met Akaashi. You walk behind the couple with Bokuto who has been trying his best to keep you distracted from the others.

You walk through the park looking around trying not to focus much on Maya and Akaashi when you see a familiar pond you once skated on with your old friend.

That's where we were the first time we were together. Just the two of us.

"Everything okay?" Bokuto asks, seeing you've stopped walking.

You turn to him and notice Akaashi looking at you as well before he gets tugged away by Maya.

"I just saw a pretty bird that's all," you fakely smile.

Once Maya finds a spot she likes for the four of you to eat, she waves you over.

"Y/N! Bokuto!" she calls out "Come over here!"

You give her a thumbs up while Bokuto waves to her.

"It's kinda funny that Maya won't give up on the idea that we're dating," Bokuto chuckles.

"W-What are you-"

"I think we should play along," he interrupts, "I wanna see how far she'll take it."

"That's such a horribly stupid idea," you groan.

"Who knows maybe Akaashi'll get jealous," he teases.

"D-Don't say that!" you lecture, embarrassed he would say that to you.

"Oh come on," he pleads, "lets at least find out if he is."

You give in and allow Bokuto to walk you over to the other couple.

Once you get to the blanket Akaashi had just laid out, you take off your shoes and patiently wait for Bokuto to open his ridiculously big food container. Maya notices you practically drooling at the box and giggles.

"Bokuto you better hurry up and open the food before Y/N dies of starvation."

Shut up... but seriously Bokuto I'm so hungry.

You watch as Akaashi reveals the food he's brought for him and Maya. Immediately Maya's face lights up while she squeals in excitement.

"I can't believe you actually made lunch for me!"

Bokuto leans over you to get a good look at the food Akaashi made.

"Get off me, stupid," you say as you weakly try to push Bokuto off of you.

"But Y/N it looks so good!" he whines as he sits back up.

"Bokuto you brought a gigantic amount of food for yourself alone. You don't need mine," Akaashi warns.

Instantly Bokuto's face lights up and pulls out your food.

"Here you go, Y/N!" he says as he politely hands you his food.

"Thanks," you giggle as you see how excited he is to eat.

As the four of you eat, Bokuto devours his food in record time and Maya continues to press on over how delicious Akaashi's food is.

"Mmm, Akaashi," she says as she finishes her food "I'm so lucky you made this food for me."

You watch as Maya throws herself onto Akaashi, almost tackling him to the ground.

"Y/N," Bokuto says to distract you as Maya starts kissing her boyfriend, "want a piece of beef?"

Bokuto holds out a small piece of beef on his chopsticks towards you.

"Isn't that your favorite?" you question.

"Yeah so?" he says innocently "I want you to try some."

Bokuto brings the meat closer to you you. You blow on it first to make sure it's not too hot and then bite down. As you chew, your eyes light up at how good it tastes.

"Good, right?"

"Mhm," you nod as you eat it.

"Aww," Maya coos, causing you to turn around and see the other two staring back at you.

Your face heats intensely at the situation Maya put you in. You quickly glance over at Akaashi and see a huge look of surprise on his face.

The four of you sit in silence for a little bit before Maya tries to change the group's mood.

"Sooo Akaashi do you come to this park a lot?" she struggles to ask.

Akaashi nods. "I haven't been here in a while though," he tells her.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I used to come here all of the time when I was younger to play and skate in the winter."

Akaashi glances over at you and you immediately look down at your food to avoid the burning sensation in your cheeks.

\--

"So that wasn't too bad, was it?" Bokuto asks as the two of you make your way out of the park.

"I guess not," you shrug, "but thanks for helping me get through it."

"Hey, of course, Y/N," Bokuto proudly tells you as he wraps his arm around your shoulder, "that's what friends are for."

You smile back at him before turning your attention to the couple nearby. Your smile suddenly fades as you watch Akaashi grab onto Maya's hand.

While you watch them, Maya points out to the pond where you went skating and see them begin to walk over. As you and Bokuto follow a bit behind you groan over the fact you're not leaving the park.

Instantly Bokuto covers your eyes.

"B-Bokuto what are you-"

You pull his hand off of your face and stop dead in your tracks.

He's kissing her...

"O-Ow!" Bokuto exclaims.

You look down to see yourself squeezing Bokuto's hand tightly. Before you pull away you hear a squeal from in front of you.

"I knew it!" Maya shouts, "You two are dating!"

Reflexively you break your hand free from Bokuto but he grabs onto it again.

"Yep!" he says as he waves your hand in his at the others.

You then notice that weird look on Akaashi's face again.

FLASHBACK- 12 Years Ago

You sit in your seat during class, anxiously awaiting lunch. The second your teacher says you may all grab your lunches, you stand up and run to Keiji. As you stand behind him you pause, unsure of yourself.

What if he hates it?

You look down at your valentine's card as tears threaten to stream down your face.

"Y/N?" you hear as the boy turns around.

"K-Keiji?" you squeak.

"Are you okay?"

You wipe your eyes as you nod to him.

"Mhm, I just- m-made this for you," you say as you hold out your special heart-shaped card.

Keiji's face lights up.

"Woah! Thanks, Y/N I love it!"

You anxiously watch as Keiji reads the card you wrote.

"Y/N this is the best card I've ever gotten," he says as he tightly hugs you.

Keiji gently sets your card down on his desk and then rummages through his backpack.

"This is for you," he explains, "but don't open it until you sit down after lunch, okay?"

You nod and do as he says. For the remainder of lunch, you sit and chat with your friend. Once it is time for you to go back to your seat, Keiji hugs you once more and wishes you a happy Valentine's Day.

The second you get back to your desk you gently open your card from Keiji.

\---Happy Valentine's Day Y/N. I'll love you forever.


	8. Receives

Your eyes softly open as you're ripped from your dream of the past.

Stupid. Why do I keep thinking about that?

You wash up and dress before heading downstairs. In the kitchen, you quickly make yourself some toast. In the meantime, you look around for your mom, but she's nowhere to be found.

Guess she's at work again.

You walk back to the kitchen as you hear your bread pop up from the toaster. You put a piece in your mouth as you stuff your books into your backpack. After finishing, you put on your shoes and walk out your front door being sure you lock it before you leave.

While you walk to school, you inevitably walk past Akaashi's house. You take a deep breath and decide to walk up to his door. As you are about to knock, you put down your hand in defeat.

He's probably out with Maya or-

Your thoughts are interrupted by Akaashi opening the door right in front of you. Your cheeks suddenly flush at the awkward situation.

"A-Akaashi, hey, uh," you say nervously.

"You ready to walk to school?" he asks as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Mhm," you nod slowly.

"Cool. I've been waiting for you the other days too but I thought you had just forgotten we usually walk to school together," he says expressionlessly.

"N-No I didn't forget," you say defeatedly, "I just figured you were walking with Maya instead."

"Huh?" he says sharply, bringing your attention up to his eyes, "Why would you think that?"

"W-Well b-because she's your girlfriend," you stumble.

Akaashi walks out his front door and turns to lock it.

"Maya doesn't live in this direction, Y/N," he tells you.

He turns around and gives you a little grin.

"And besides, I always walk to school with you!"

Akaashi walks past you, leaving you flustered at his statement.

"Y/N?" he asks as you hear him stop walking.

You turn around and see his smirk has grown a bit.

"Why don't you walk to school with Bokuto?"

"Shut up," you groan as you walk past him.

Once you arrive at school you say goodbye to Akaashi. As you turn to walk away you feel a hand on your waist.

"Y/N are you really dating Bokuto?" Akaashi asks quietly.

You're about to answer but the conversation gets cut off by Bokuto's arrival. Akaashi immediately pulls his hand away from you as Bokuto pulls you into one of his suffocatingly big hugs.

"Good morning, Y/N," he says sweetly.

"M-Morning," you manage to squeeze out of your lungs before they collapse.

As Bokuto releases, you see the frustrated look on Akaashi's face again. You turn your attention back to Bokuto as he apologizes for hugging you too hard.

"No worries," you giggle, "I'll see you guys at lunch, okay?"

"Bye Y/N!" Bokuto calls out as you walk away.

Before you enter your building you turn your head to see Bokuto's arm around Akaashi's shoulder as Bokuto laughs while annoying his friend. You wonder what they're saying but dismiss it as you walk inside.

\--

"Ready to go?" Maya asks once your class is dismissed for lunch.

"Mhm," you nod.

The two of you begin to walk out of the classroom together in a comfortable silence, a silence that Maya doesn't give you very often.

"You know, Y/N, even though I just met you a little while ago I think of you as a really good friend."

You look over at Maya's content face. She seems so genuine when she talks to you. You smile at her as you agree with what she's said.

"Y/N!" she gasps before stopping suddenly, "we should totally hang out just us two!"

Maya grabs your hands and holds them up to your chest.

"Oh please Y/N I promise I won't bother you too much," she begs.

You nod, not knowing what else to say in that situation.

A minute later you see Maya turn her head to the side and let out a squeal. She lets go of your hands and runs up to Akaashi, giving him one of her classic giant squeezes.

Bokuto notices your sad expression and walks over to you.

"Hey dummy," he says as he pats your head.

The four of you make your way over to your usual spot and start eating.

"Oh Y/N just so you know, next week we're going away for a training camp," Bokuto tells you/

"A-A training camp?" Maya asks.

"Yeah," Akaashi replies, "I was going to let you know this afternoon that we'll be gone for about a week for a training camp at Shinzen High."

"Baby," she says as she wraps her arms around his neck, "I'm going to miss you so much when you're gone."

Am I missing something? She's hardly surprised anymore. That was quick.

"Oh my god!" Maya exclaims as she swiftly sits back up, "That means I get to finally spend girl time with Y/N!"

Bokuto laughs when Maya says this and earns a punch in the arm from you.

"I've been dying to get to spend time with Y/N. This is going to be so much fun!"

Akaashi looks at Maya a bit worriedly.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Mhm!" she nods frantically, "I can't wait!"

Maya reaches across to you and grabs onto your hands once again. Bokuto immediately wraps his arms around your neck.

"I'll miss you so much, Y/N," he playfully sobs.

"Enough both of you," Akaashi snaps, "stop smothering Y/N!"

FLASHBACK- 2 Years Ago

The year before going to Fukurodani, Akaashi asks you to meet him at the school gym after school. Once you arrive, you see him tossing a volleyball up into the air. You watch as he puts his palms out and bounces the ball back up. You step closer to him, unsure of what he's got planned.

"Y-Y/N," Akaashi stumbles once he finally sees you're in the room.

You watch as the ball is about to hit Akaashi in the face, but he catches it in the last second.

Woah those are some reflexes.

"So what are you doing with a volleyball," you giggle as you step closer to him.

"Well I've decided I wanted to show you something I've been working on," he admits.

"You play volleyball now?"

"Yeah," he smirks, "can I show you how?"

You walk over to him and grab the ball from his hands.

"I've never played," you say as you look down at the volleyball.

"I did show you how to skate, didn't I?" he asks.

You look back up at him as a light blush dusts across your cheeks.

Akaashi walks behind you and tells you to bend your knees. He mimics what you do as he gently holds the bottom of your arms. You feel oddly comfortable with him this close to you and decide not to say anything to ruin the moment.

Akaashi starts to teach you how to receive.

"Where did you learn this from?" you ask skeptically.

Akaashi stands up and you turn around to face him.

"What?" you tease "Got a girlfriend who taught you?"

"No," he says embarrassed, "my friend from the team on Fukurodani showed me."

"A friend?" you mock.

"Yes a friend, Y/N!" he lectures.

You feel him place his hands on your sides and force you to turn around. You then feel his hands push down slightly on your shoulders, making you bend in the correct position for receiving.

You become extremely distracted as Akaashi moves away and grabs a ball. You watch subconsciously as he sends the ball your way but the next thing you know, you've awoken from the floor of the gym.


	9. Kotaro Bokuto

"Agasheeee," Maya whines as she buries her face deeper into her boyfriend's chest, "I don't want to say goodbye to you yet."

"Y/N," you hear Bokuto call to you.

His voice sounds so serious so you turn to him with a bit of caution. Suddenly you feel your hands get picked up by his as you're forced to look into his eyes. You do what you can to subdue your blush as you glance to Akaashi.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Bokuto whines as he puts his forehead into your shoulder.

"U-Uh, get off," you complain.

You instantly feel his arms wrap around your waist, catching you off guard. Nervous of him being this close, you weakly try to push him off.

"Bokuto!" you complain.

It's hard to get him to move. Shit, he's so strong.

"Bokuto," you hear Akaashi's voice sternly yell out, "let go of her!"

The echo of Akaashi's voice rings in everyone's ears leaving each person stunned by the anger of his tone.

"S-Sorry," Bokuto says as he drops his arms.

"I-It's okay," Akaashi replies calmly, "It just looked to me as though you were hurting her."

You're about to tell Akaashi off but freeze as you catch Maya staring at you with a confused look.

For the rest of your lunch you feel a bit uncomfortable but do the best you can to make the best out of your situation.

\--

After school ends, Maya turns around to face you while still in her seat. She sighs as she places an elbow on your desk and leans her cheek on it.

"You're going to really miss Bokuto, huh?" she says sadly.

You are about to tell her off yet again for thinking you're dating Bokuto but then remember what he had told you about playing along, so you do.

"Yep, I sure am," you say sarcastically.

"I knew it!" she beams.

Maya suddenly saddens again once her sudden high dies down.

"I'm really going to miss Akaashi," she pouts.

The two of you eventually leave the classroom and walk outside of your building.

"Hey, are you going to watch the boys' practice today?"

"No," you shake your head.

"Why not? It'll be the last time you see Bokuto for a while," she reminds you.

"I know I'm just not feeling up to it today," you shrug.

"Aww okay, we'll we can still hang out this week, right?"

"Sure," you sourly agree.

"Awesome!" she squeals.

You watch as she pulls out her phone and hands it to you.

"Here! We should exchange numbers!"

You type your number in her phone and hand it back.

"Wow thanks, Y/N!" she says while bringing you into a hug.

"No problem," you reply as you pat her back.

Maya releases you from her hug and gives you a smile.

"See you later, Y/N!" she waves as she runs away.

"Bye," you whisper.

She's going the wrong way.

\--

"Mom I'm home!" you call out to an empty room.

You drag yourself lazily into your room to drop off your backpack before raiding your kitchen for snacks. Once your back in your room you being to work on the homework you've started falling behind on.

Awhile later you stop and walk into your living room. After putting on your favorite show you sit back and enjoy having the house to yourself.

KNOCK KNOCK!

You curse under your breath as you get up and walk to your door.

"Who's there," you groan.

"Damn Y/N what got you so pissed off?"

"Akaashi?"

You open the door as see your friend smiling in front of you.

"C-Come in," you say as you move to the side of the doorway.

You study Akaashi as he walks in, trying to figure out why he's come over.

"S-So what are you here for?" you nervously ask.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I left."

"A-Aka," you mumble, "you didn't need to come all of the way here just for that."

"You live nearby," he says as he makes his way to your couch, "and besides you're always up to something interesting."

You roll your eyes as you walk over to him. You sit down next to him on your couch.

"Watching this again?" he teases.

"Yeah so what? You know it's my favorite show and besides, I thought you liked it too!" you defend.

"I do," Akaashi chuckles, "but I don't watch it as avidly as some other people do."

You feel a blush spread across your cheeks as Akaashi continues to tease you.

After awhile of watching your show, you notice Akaashi starting to press up against you slowly. You look over to find him falling asleep on your shoulder.

"Akaashi," you whisper as you lightly shake him to wake him up.

"S-Sorry," he says sleepily, "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay, but you should go home and get some rest before tomorrow."

Akaashi nods as he sits up.

"You're right," he stretches.

The pair of you stand up and you follow him to your front door.

"By the way, if you don't want to hang out with Maya you can just say no to her," he tells you.

"N-No! I don't mind spending a little bit of time with her. And besides," you shrug "she's really looking forwards too it."

"Well thanks," Akaashi praises you before wrapping his arms around you.

You place your arms behind his neck and bury your face into him.

"I'll miss you," you whisper.

FLASHBACK- 2 Years Ago

"Shh, just stop talking and follow me," the boy holding your hand commands you.

You follow him to a low window and peek into a huge gym.

"Why are we spying on them?" you whisper.

"It's not spying," he complains.

"Well are we allowed to be here?"

"Mhm," he nods, "we're just waiting for my friend to show up."

You watch as a boy with spikey white and black hair walks into the gym, his presence suddenly bringing light into the whole room.

"Come on, let's go," Akaashi says to you as he pulls you inside of the gym.

"Akaashi!" the tall boy calls out to your friend.

You watch as Akaashi gets sucked into a tight hug.

"Let go," Akaashi complains.

"Sorry!" the boy apologizes.

This kid's so energetic, how does Akaashi get along with him so well?

"Wow, Akaashi I didn't know you were bringing your girlfriend! Hi there I'm Kotaro Bokuto!" the boy smiles as he puts his arms out to hug you.

Akaashi swiftly moves to stand between you and the other boy.

"She's not my girlfriend," Akaashi states plainly, "but that doesn't mean you can go around getting that close to her."

"Ohh," Bokuto smirks, "I see how it is."

You watch awkwardly as Bokuto starts laughing. You feel your cheeks heat up as Akaashi looks over at you.

"You alright?"

"Mhm," you nod.


	10. Training Camp (1)

BOKUTO'S P.O.V.

The morning your team leaves for Shinzen High for the week, you wake up anxious to go.

Volleyball. All. Week.

The next thing you know you're at your school's gym trying to wake up the sleepy first years.

"Bokuto, stop bothering Onaga," you hear a familiar bored voice call from behind you.

"Akaashi! I'm just tryin' to pump him up! Look, he's so tired!" You say as you point to poor Onaga.

Akaashi rolls his eyes and walks away. You follow after him, trying to apologize. 

"Bokuto," you hear a female voice call from in front of you, "you're bag please."

"Hey Yukie!" you shout," Here take it, sorry if it's heavy!"

You hand Yukie your bag and watch as her body shifts to get used to the weight.

"Uh, sorry," you say nervously as she groans and walks away.

"You excited for the training camp?!" you ask your friend excitedly.

"Yes," Akaashi replies plainly.

"It's going to be so fun," you say as you continue to hype yourself up, "I can't want to see Kuroo, too!"

"Please don't make too much trouble with Kuroo this time," Akaashi lectures.

You nod and receive a disapproving groan from your friend.

"And leave poor Kenma alone too," he says before walking away.

"I can't make any promises," you try to whisper.

"I heard that. Do you not know how to talk without yelling?"

"S-Sorry Akaashi," you mutter.

Once you get on the bus you sit down with Akaashi and constantly remind him of how excited you are to get to practice with everyone again.

"I really hope those first years have fun too!"

"I agree," Akaashi nods.

"Do you think any other teams will have good first years?" you ask excitedly.

"I'm sure they will," he says expressionlessly.

You watch as your friend sits, looking out the window as though he's about to leave behind all of his hopes and dreams.

"Why are you being so weird lately?" you groan.

"I'm not being weird, dummy."

You poke his face gently as his annoyance grows.

"You've been acting strange since school started."

"No I haven't!" he snaps.

"Yes you have," you tease.

"Bokuto shut up. You don't know what you're talking about now leave me alone while I sleep for a bit, okay?"

You groan but accept what he's told you.

Eventually, your bus arrives at Shinzen High. You shake Akaashi awake and then run off the bus.

"Hey Hey Hey!" you yell the moment your feet touch the ground.

You run up to Kuroo and give him a regular hug.

"B-Bokuto, t-too t-tight," Kuroo struggles to tell you.

"Sorry buddy," you laugh as you pat his back, "didn't mean to do that."

You suddenly spot Kenma playing his Nintendo and bend down to where he is.

"Hey Kenma," you smile as you rub his head.

"Stop," Kenma complains as he slaps your hand away from him.

"Calm down there, Kenma," Kuroo laughs, "Bokuto's just being nice."

Kenma curses under his breath while Akaashi walks up to you.

"Didn't I tell you to leave Kenma alone?" he says, upset he has to repeat himself.

"Hi Akaashi," Kenma greets as he continues to look down at his game.

Kuroo instantly laughs at the thought of Kenma greeting someone.

"Feeling good today, huh Kenma?" he chuckles.

Kuroo then proceeds to hug Akaashi.

"Okay, hi, Kuroo," Akaashi says as he just pats Kuroo's back.

Suddenly you remember Maya's existence and decide to break the news to your friends.

"Kuroo did you know that Akaashi's got a girl now?" you say proudly.

You avoid Akaashi's gaze knowing that he's probably staring daggers into your soul.

"Didn't he already have a girlfriend?" Kuroo questions, "I thought Y/N was his girlfriend."

You let out your smirk, ready to piss your best friend off even more than he already was.

"Nope I'm dating Y/N," you tell the group.

As Kuroo's jaw drops to the ground Akaashi finally intervenes in the conversation.

"Y/N is not anyone's girlfriend so just leave her out of it," Akaashi snaps.

"Sorry about him," you say while rolling your eyes, "Akaashi's being weird lately. Let's just go play volleyball, yeah?"

\--

Once most of the guys have left for the night, you, Akaashi, Kuroo, Lev, Yaku, Sarukui, and Konoha are left in the gym alone.

"Akaashi please set for me," you beg.

"That way me and dumbass Lev can practice our receives," Yaku grins devilishly as he looks at Lev's tired body on the gym floor.

"Fine," Akaashi gives in.

"I don't want to," Lev complains, "please let me talk to their cute manager again."

"HA! Poor Lev doesn't have a pretty girlfriend like I do!" you boast.

Lev, Yaku, Saru, and Konoha start to stare at you in awe that you have a girlfriend.

"How do you have a girlfriend?" Yaku teases.

Lev groans as puts his head back down on the cold floor.

"Well basically I just told her and then we started-"

"Bokuto stop saying that!" Akaashi yells as he cuts you off.

"Don't worry," you laugh, "Y/N is in good hands with me!"

You turn around as you hear Kuroo, Saru, and Konoha laughing at what you've just said.

"Good hands?" Kuroo chuckles, "You're going to ruin it within a week."

"No I'm not!" you yell back.

"How could you steal Akaashi's girl like that?" Konoha laughs.

You smirk at the question, knowing once again that Akaashi's blood was boiling.

"Akaashi never made his move," you say smugly, "so I did it instead."

You turn around to see the look of anger in Akaashi's face, but find that he's leaving the gym.

"What's his deal?" Yaku asks.

"I really wanted him to set for me," you say as your hair droops down.

I've gotta go talk to him.

You run outside to catch up with Akaashi. Finally, you find him and call out as you run up, but get no response.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" you try to ask as sensitively as you can.

"Nothing's wrong with me," he yells, "so stop saying that!"

"You never yell at me," you pout, "I just want to know why you're acting like this."

You observe your friend closely as his face starts to show signs of sadness.

"Is everything okay with you and Maya?"


	11. Atsumu Miya

Y/N's P.O.V.

BZZ. BZZ.

Who the hell is texting me so much?

You roll around in your bed and grab your phone from nearby. As your eyes slowly adjust to the light, you see Maya's name pop up on your phone.

UNKNOWN: Hey Y/N! It's Maya!

UNKNOWN: Let's go to the mall today. Please please please!!!

You groan as you shut off your phone and close your eyes.

You can't make me... but fuck... I probably-

"Goddammit, Maya," you mutter as you unlock your phone once more.

Y/N: fine.

MAYA: Yes!! I'll come over in a bit!

You lazily pick yourself up from your bed and take a warm, relaxing shower. After your morning routine, you walk downstairs to grab some food.

"M-Mom, you're home?" you say surprised.

You sit down in the kitchen as you watch her make herself a late breakfast.

"Yeah," she says tiredly, "but I'm on call so I never know when I have to go in."

You nod, understanding what she has to do.

"Want some breakfast, hun?" she asks sweetly.

"I'd love some!"

Your mom hands you a plate of food and sits across from you. You observe her tired appearance as she lazily drapes herself in her chair.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mom? You're not overworking yourself, right?"

"No don't be ridiculous," she replies unconvincingly.

You roll your eyes and begin to eat your food.

"So what are you all dressed up for?" she asks.

"I'm going out with Akaashi's girlfriend."

"Seriously?!" she says with a sudden burst of energy, "You're okay with that?"

Before you have time to answer the doorbell rings.

"That's her," you weakly smile as you stand up to put your plate in the sink.

"Bring her in," your mom teases, "I want to know what she's like!"

You roll your eyes at your mother before going to answer the front door.

"Hi!" Maya yells as she instantly wraps her arms around your neck.

"Uh, hey," you groan back.

You lead Maya into your house, telling her that your overbearing mom wants to say hello.

After Maya chats with your mom for what seems like an eternity, your mother says she's going to try to rest a bit before she gets called into work. As she leaves, she sends you a wink before walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry," you complain, "she can be a pain in the ass."

I'm surprised Maya could talk that long to my mom, though. I'm kinda impressed.

"No problem! Ready to go?" she says cheerfully.

You give her a nod and the two of you leave your house.

\--

"So what stores do you want to go to?" Maya asks excitedly.

"I dunno," you shrug, "I don't think I really need anything."

Maya pouts for a bit as she thinks of where she wants to take you. You follow her in and out of stores for a while, not really caring about what the two of you are doing. Eventually, you end up in a clothing store where Maya starts going wild over a few dresses.

"Wow look at this one!" she squeals as she holds it up to her body.

"You think Akaashi would like this one?" she asks as she twirls herself around.

"You should get what you like," you shrug, "not just what you think Akaashi'll-"

"Y/N!" Maya interrupts, "you would look so cute in this! You should try it on!"

You shake your head as you grab it from her and put it back.

"I don't really need anything," you tell her.

You watch as Maya holds up two dresses towards you.

"Y/N you know Akaashi better than I do. Can you tell me which he'd like better?"

She didn't hear what I said before.

You point to the dress on the left, thinking that the color is one that would complement Akaashi well. Maya squeals in excitement as she drags you to the dressing room.

"I'm so glad you're not one of those jealous girls who's trying to steal Akaashi away," she beams as you get pulled through the store.

You try not to take offense at what she's said to you as you wait for her outside the dressing room.

"Y/N?" you hear someone call behind you.

You turn around to see a tall man with golden hair looking at you curiously.

"T-Tsumu?"

"H-Hey how's it goin'?" he asks a bit nervously.

"Fine," you say as your eyes avoid his gaze.

"Can you talk for a bit?" he asks.

"I'm actually with a-"

"Y/N! What do you think!" Maya says as she steps out to show you her dress.

You watch as Atsumu's eyes stay connected to yours, unbothered by Maya's presence. You roll your eyes before turning to face her.

"Who's your friend?" she asks with a smirk.

"Miya," you say coldly, "Maya can I just meet you at the food court in a few minutes?"

"Sure," she says as she keeps her eyes fixated on the tall blonde.

You grab Atsumu's wrist and drag him out of the store. Once you get to the food area, you release him from your grasp and sit down across from him.

"So how have you been?" he asks with a huge smile.

"Fine," you mutter, "You?"

"Not so bad now," he shrugs, "who was your friend back there?"

"Maya," you groan, "She's Akaashi's girlfriend."

Atsumu immediately breaks out in laugher.

"So you're telling me that you still aren't dating that kid?"

"You're ridiculous," you say as you roll your eyes.

You talk to him for a while while you wait for Maya. He begins talking about volleyball and you see a strangely sad look in his eyes that he doesn't show too often. Suddenly you feel his hands on your arms as he traces them down to your hands.

"Tsumu-"

"Y/N, I really miss you," he whispers.

"You know I'm not interested in being anything more than your friend!" you shout as you pull your hands away from him.

"U-Uh, hi," you hear Maya squeak at your side.

You both look over at her a bit awkwardly from the uncomfortable situation.

Maya sits down next to you and the three of you talk for a little bit. Along the way, you can't help but notice that Atsumu was flirting with Maya. However, each time he did, he would look over at you to elicit a reaction.

"Well, I think it's time to go," you announce as you stand abruptly.

Maya shrugs and stands as well.

"Bye Tsumu," she says flirtatiously.

You're caught off guard by the way she said goodbye. You then watch as she hugs him for an uncomfortably long amount of time. You immediately drag her away from the table without saying goodbye to Atsumu.

"What's wrong?" she whines as you pull her around the corner.

You stop walking and look into her innocently confused brown eyes.

"You shouldn't lead Tsumu on like that," you lecture, "he can be really flirty."

Your mind instantly thinks of what Akaashi's reaction to that scene would be.

"And besides you have a boyfriend already!"

You walk away from her a bit pissed off by the interaction.

"How do you know him anyway?" Maya asks as she catches up to you.

You don't answer, making her whine in dissatisfaction.

FLASHBACK- 1 Year Ago

You watch as Fukurodani finishes up their game against Inarizaki. Once they're finished you run over to your friends to congratulate them. Before you approach them, someone calls out to you. You turn around and see an unfamiliar blonde with a huge smirk on his face walk up to you.

"Hey there I'm Atsumu Miya."

Your eyes are unintentionally glued to his, making it impossible for you to walk away. You watch as he gets closer to you, trying not to take in his handsome features.

"What's your name?" he asks sweetly.

"Y/N," you say without hesitation.

"Nice to meet you, Y/N," he smiles, "Can I give you my number?"

You finally break away from his trance and look around for Akaashi.

"I'd love to take you out on a date," he says bringing your attention instantly back to him, "What do you say?"

You groan knowing that you have no way of getting out of the situation.

"No," you smirk, "but I'll go as friends."

"Deal."


	12. Training Camp (2)

BOKUTO'S P.O.V.

"I don't know," you cry into your hands, "I-I can't do it!"

Your team watches you become overdramatic as you throw a slight tantrum over volleyball.

How the hell did I forget how to do a cut shot.

You stare into outer space as you try to think of the logistics. You pay no mind to your team around you and the volleyball whizzing back and forth past you.

"I got it!" you yell as you run to the other side of Akaashi where you can easily spike.

After Akaashi sets the ball, you hit a perfect cut shot against Ubugawa.

"Akaashi! Did you see that? Wasn't that great?" you jump in excitement.

"I wasn't paying attention," he says seriously.

You deadpan as his words ring in your ears.

Once the game is over, you hear someone mention the word food.

"Akaashi," you yell to your friend as you practically drool over yourself, "I think there's going to be food!"

"I know," he says blankly.

You excitedly grab onto Akaashi's arm and pull him outside with you. You jump around the area as you see all of the food before your eyes. Once you spot the meat on Kuroo's plate you sneakily steal some and run away before he notices.

"Bokuto!" you hear a voice shout behind you.

You do your best to grab as much food as your plate can hold and make your way back to Akaashi.

"Look, Look!" you shout, "I've got so much food!"

"You should watch how much you're eating," Akaashi lectures, "you don't want to overeat and throw up. I already had to save a first year."

"Akaashi, you're so sweet," you beam, "that's why you have a girlfriend."

"Shut up," Akaashi whispers back.

Suddenly Yamamoto and Tanaka run up to the pair of you.

"Did someone say girlfriend?" they ask in unison.

"Akaashi and I are very lucky that we both have girlfriends," you speak proudly.

"Whoaaa," the boys beam.

"Bokuto you do know you aren't actually dating Y/N, right?" Akaashi reminds you.

"Who's Y/N?" Yamamoto asks.

"Is she here?" Tanaka intervenes.

You pull out your phone and show the boys a picture of Y/N.

"Wow, she's gorgeous!" Yamamoto shouts as Tanaka shakes his head in approval.

Akaashi immediately takes your phone away from you.

"Eat your food," he says coldly.

Suddenly you see Tanaka look past you.

"Kiyoko!" he shouts as he runs away towards her with Yamamoto following.

"Akaashi," you tease, "you need to stop freaking out every time I say Y/N's name or just date her already!"

"Do you need to be reminded that I have a girlfriend already?"

"Are you even interested in her?" you laugh teasingly, "Because if you're not then you probably shouldn't date her."

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about Bokuto!" Akaashi warns you.

"Oh yeah? Remind me how you two started dating because I don't think you ever told me that story," you grin.

"She asked me out over break," Akaashi admits, "what does it matter?"

"I knew it," you laugh, "you like Y/N, don't you?"

"No," Akaashi says as he shakes his head.

"Well then," you say as you give Akaashi a devilish smile "you wouldn't mind me asking out Y/N, right?"

Akaashi sends you a glare that sends chills throughout your body.

"Okay fine, nevermind then," you say defeatedly.

You watch as Akaashi continues to eat his food.

"You know," you say quietly, "you probably should do something before Y/N finds someone else."

Akaashi looks up at you and you see a hint of pain in his eyes. Unsure of what's going on in his mind, you decide not to bug him any longer.

FLASHBACK- 1 Year Ago (BOKUTO'S P.O.V.)

"So," you say as you flop yourself down on the couch next to Y/N, "What are we going to watch?"

"I don't know?" she shrugs.

You watch as she grabs the remote from the table in front of her and passes it to you. She gives you an innocent smile that says good luck finding something.

You take the remote from her hand and look through movie selections on Netflix.

"How about this one?"

"Bokuto," both of your friends groan.

"What?!" you ask innocently.

"You're going to get scared halfway though," Y/N giggles.

"No I'm not!" you defend, "I'll even protect you, Y/N!"

"Bokuto you're going to get scared before Y/N does," Akaashi says from the other side of the couch.

You pout at the teasing your friends are giving you.

"N-No I'm not," you mutter.

Y/N takes the remote from your hand and puts the movie on.

"Fine then," she smirks, "prove it."

About halfway through the movie, you begin getting scared. You look at both of your friends' unimpressed faces.

How the hell are neither of them scared?

Your hair starts to deflate and you find yourself clinging onto Y/N's shoulder. A few seconds later you feel Y/N shift as she pokes Akaashi.

"Look," she whispers to him.

Before you can pull away from Y/N, Akaashi reaches over Y/N and smacks you on the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell Akaashi!" you groan as you rub your head, "What was that for?"

"That was to get you off of Y/N," Akaashi lectures, "and what happened to being brave?"

Y/N giggles at his question.

"Y-Y/N doesn't mind," you mutter.

"I don't care," Akaashi replies, "It's not nice to squish her like that."

"You're the one who just reached over her!" you complain.

"Oh my god, both of you just shut up," Y/N groans.

Immediately both of you stop talking and turn back to the movie.

A bit later you feel yourself dozing off onto Y/N's shoulder and allow yourself to fall asleep on her.


	13. Setting Practice

Y/N's P.O.V.

You aren't expecting the week without Bokuto to be very exciting. You typically keep to yourself when they aren't around. In your room a few days after the boys have left, you scroll through social media to keep from being too bored. As you're laying there you see a text from Maya pop up on the screen.

She's texting me again??

Maya: Hey if you're not busy can I come over?!

Y/N: yeah.

Ugh. Why am I doing this to myself?

You stuff your pillow over your face as you feel unintentional tears streaming down your face.

It hurts too much to be around her. I can't stop myself from thinking about them together. I've never even wanted to picture him with anybody else but now it just consumes me.

You feel your phone buzz again and lift the pillow off of your face.

What does she want now?

You turn on your phone and see Atsumu has texted you.

He still has my number?

You decide not to answer the phone as thoughts of Akaashi fill your mind once more. An endless stream of tears flows down your face for what seems to be hours.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Mom," you whine, "I want to be left alone right now."

"Uh Y/N?" you hear Maya's voice quietly speak.

You quickly wipe away your tears and sit up on your bed.

"Y-You can come in," you sniffle.

The moment you see Maya standing in your room you stuff your face back into the pillow. The next thing you know, Maya's by your side on your bed.

"Oh my god Y/N are you okay?" she asks worriedly, "What's wrong?"

You groan at the thought that Maya is the one here to cheer you up. She's never done anything mean or harmful to you so why did you have to hate her so much?

You look up from your pillow as you hear your phone buzz again.

"Can I see who it is?" Maya asks politely.

You nod and hand your phone to her.

"A-Atsumu?" she says shocked, "Isn't that the guy from the mall?"

"Mhm," you sniffle, "what does he want?"

"He's asking if you want to hang out," she says as she shows you the phone.

"Y/N?" she calls politely, "if you don't mind me asking, why are you upset with him?"

You groan knowing well that's not the reason why you were upset, but you know you can't tell Maya the real reason. You collect yourself and play along with what she's saying.

"Y/N!" she shrieks, "Is it because you're torn between Atsumu and Bokuto?"

I hate my life.

"Yes," you groan.

"Ahh I knew it!" she says excitedly.

"Hm, well if it were up to me I'd pick Bokuto because then the four of us can go on double dates together since he and Akaashi are so close!"

You listen to her ramble on and on about Bokuto and Akaashi. Once she notices the small flow of tears rolling down your face, she calms down a bit.

"Oh if it's Atsumu you like then I'll still go on double dates with you and him," she giggles.

You watch Maya as she wipes the tears off of your cheeks. You look down at your phone.

"What do I say to him?" you ask.

"Ask him on the double! I'm sure Akaashi will agree."

"Okay fine," you groan as you begin typing into your phone, "but let's be one-hundred percent clear about something okay?"

You look up from your phone and stare directly into Maya's eyes.

"It is not a date as far as Tsumu and I are concerned."

"Alright calm down Y/N," she says defensively, "just make sure he knows that."

FLASHBACK- 1 Year Ago

You watch your best friends as they wrap up their official game against Nekoma High.

You hear the whistle go off and for a moment that seemed like an eternity, the whole room was silent.

"Akaashiii!" you scream out once you realize Fukurodani's won their match.

You run down to get over to him. Immediately Akaashi picks you up and spins you around. As he places you on the ground, your faces are inches away from each other.

"A-Akaashi," you softly call out to him.

Suddenly you feel the air being squeezed out of you as you once again get lifted into the air.

"Bokuto!" you yell, "Put me down."

"What did you think of our game, Y/N? Pretty awesome right?"

"Yeah!" you say happily, "And I'm proud of you for not going into your emo mode."

Bokuto laughs awkwardly as he knows that's one of his many weaknesses.

On the bus ride back to Fukurodani, you sit down next to Akaashi. As the team settles down you feel something tap your head. You look up to see Bokuto in the seat behind you grinning widely.

"What are you doing?" you giggle.

"Do you guys want to hang out once we get back?"

"Stupid," Akaashi interjects, "We need to rest for our games tomorrow."

"Aw seriously?" Bokuto whines, "Even you, Y/N?"

You're about to give in to Bokuto when Akaashi sends you a serious look that sends chills throughout your body.

"S-Sorry, Bokuto," you say nervously.

"Well can you at least set for me a little bit once we get back?" he begs.

"Okay," you agree, "but just for a little while."

Bokuto sits back down, all excited to get back to school. Once the bus arrives Bokuto pulls you off and brings you into the gym. You grab a volleyball and awkwardly set to him.

"Ah sorry Bokuto, that wasn't very good either."

"It's okay, Y/N! I don't really mind. I'm just glad you're tossing to me!" he exclaims.

As Bokuto runs to collect a ball you notice Akaashi watching you.

Why didn't he go home? He's probably just standing there making fun of my horrible volleyball skills, great.

While Bokuto makes his way back over to you, Akaashi does the same.

"Haven't I taught you how to set before?" he lectures.

You nod, humiliated that he shamed you. Especially in front of Bokuto. Akaashi sighs and grabs your hands.

"Like this," he says as he shows you the correct motion.

"Mhm," you subconsciously say since you're too busy staring at his face.

"Holy shit get a room already!" Bokuto yells as he tosses a few of the balls back in their respective cart.

You immediately look away from Akaashi, hoping he didn't notice your staring. Akaashi sighs and lets go of your hands. From then on you started setting better than you did before.


	14. First Kiss

Once the week of hell with Maya is over, Fukurodani starts up school again. Like usual during lunchtime, Maya drags you along with her to see Akaashi and Bokuto. The moment Akaashi is in her line of vision she runs to him. As you walk over, you flash a smile to Akaashi and walk with Bokuto to your lunch table.

"So how was training camp?" you ask Bokuto.

"It was awesome, Y/N!" he replies, "We got to play so much volleyball and the food was heavenly."

You laugh at his excitement as you sit down next to him at the table.

"I enjoyed it too," Akaashi nods as he sits across from you.

"Oh, Akaashi!" Maya bursts out, "Speaking of enjoying yourself, I have a date planned for you tomorrow night."

Akaashi briefly looks over at you with a confused look.

"What are you going on about?" he asks her skeptically.

"Y/N agreed to double date with Atsumu!"

Bokuto starts choking on his food.

"Why the hell do you want to go out with that jerk?" he asks angrily.

"I-It's not a date!" you defend, "seriously I don't want to go out with him!"

Maya giggles at Bokuto.

"You don't need to be so nervous, I'm sure Y/N is still interested in you," she teases him.

You look to Bokuto, giving an awkward smile as you try to come up with a way to better defend the reason you agreed to go out with the Miya boy.

"You're in, right baby?" Maya sweetly asks her boyfriend.

You turn to Akaashi as you hear the name she's called him. Trying not to be hurt, you watch as he nods back to her. Bokuto on the other hand is not impressed by the situation and growls at Akaashi.

Once lunch is over, the four of you start to walk back to class. You walk to the garbage to throw out some of your trash. As you turn around you see Akaashi behind you.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

You nod and watch as he says goodbye to Maya. She grabs his cheeks and pulls him down for a kiss. You look away, avoiding the awkward and uncomfortable moment.

"Bye, Y/N," Maya sings before she walks away.

The moment she leaves Akaashi grabs your arm and pulls you around the corner. You feel him push against your shoulders as he backs you into a nearby wall.

"You're not seriously thinking about going out with that Miya kid again, right?"

"N-No I don't know I just thought it would be fun for the four of us," you say as your words gradually trail off from you staring into Akaashi's deep dark-blue eyes.

You observe his eyes intensely as they seem to be searching for some sort of answer within you.

"Y/N you shouldn't go out with someone you're not interested in."

"Aka-"

Your voice gets cut off by the sound of intense laugher. You watch as Bokuto's figure lays a hand on Akaashi's shoulder.

"Maybe we should all take a bit of that advice, don't you think?"

Akaashi shakes Bokuto off of his shoulder and steps back from you. You watch as Bokuto gives Akaashi a stern look before telling him it's time for all three of you to get to class.

Once you get back to your classroom, you take a deep breath and go to your seat behind Maya's. 

"Hey," she says as she turns around to you, "What did Akaashi want to talk to you about?" 

You see both curiosity and concern in her eyes.

"Neither of them like Atsumu," you groan, "I don't know what it is, but they don't."

"Hmm, he's on another school's volleyball team, right? Maybe that's why?"

You shrug and go along with her conclusion.

"All I know is that Bokuto's definitely jealous," she giggles, "so I was surprised that he wasn't the one to pull you aside."

Jealousy? There's no way Akaashi would be jealous of either Bokuto or Tsumu. He's not the jealous type.

\--

FLASHBACK- 1 Year Ago

"I'm really glad you finally decided to go on a date with me, Y/N," Atsumu says as he walks with you down the street.

You nod as you feel him interlace his fingers in yours.

"Thanks for taking me out," you smile, "I actually had fun."

"Well see now aren't you glad that you gave me a chance? I told you I was fun," he brags.

You roll your eyes at his prideful attitude and walk silently for a little while until you get to where you're supposed to be.

"So I'm dropping you off at Bokuto's, huh?" he chuckles.

"Y-You know he's my friend," you argue back.

"Yeah I know Y/N, I just don't get why you let them be so overprotective of you. Especially Akaashi."

"I-I do not," you stutter.

"Sure, Y/N," he says as he pats your head, "whatever you've got to tell that pretty little head of yours."

In front of Bokuto's door, you stop walking and turn around to face Atsumu. Stunned that he called you pretty, you're at a loss for words. You watch as his classic smirk grows on his face. 

Atsumu knocks on the door as he cups your cheek with the other. You watch nervously as he leans towards you and places his lips on yours.

"Uh, hey," Bokuto says with the door wide open.

You immediately pull away from Atsumu and feel your body get yanked inside of Bokuto's house with the door shutting right after. You look up and see Akaashi pinning you in front of the door.

"What happened to you just going out with him as friends?!" he asks sternly.

"What the hell does it matter to you?" you yell as you push him off.

You walk away from Akaashi who doesn't speak another word, shocked that you yelled at him for one of the only times.


	15. Poker

"Ready?" Maya asks as you walk out of the gym together the following day.

"Yep."

You finally gave in to Maya's pleads for you to come over to her house after school. The two of you walk in the opposite direction that you typically walk from school.

Akaashi was right, she does live a completely different way.

"Maya what are we even doing tonight?" you ask as the two of you walk across the school campus.

"I honestly couldn't come up with anything," she chuckles nervously, "so I figured the four of us could just stay at my place."

"That's fine with me," you shrug, knowing that if you stay in Maya's house it would feel less like a date to Atsumu, "I'll text Tsumu and let him know."

"Y/N!" you hear someone yell from behind after you put away your phone.

You turn to see Bokuto running up to you with Akaashi in tow. You also see a notebook in his other hand.

"Bo?"

"I didn't think we were gonna catch up," he pants, "but you left your notebook behind so I came to give it to you."

You take the book from him as he smiles proudly.

"Damn I really can't do anything without you guys," you giggle.

"Wait a second, where are you two going?" Bokuto asks curiously.

Maya slings her arm around your shoulder and proudly states "I'm bringing Y/N to my house before the boys come."

Akaashi and Bokuto stare with their jaws at the ground as Maya turns you around with her and walks away.

"Um, what just happened?" you whisper to your friend.

She shrugs and ignores the boys from behind you.

"Hahaha!" you hear Bokuto laugh from behind you, "Maya's getting along better with Y/N than you are lately."

\--

"You can sit right here," Maya directs as she pats her desk chair.

Maya places down her phone on her desk and her backpack beside it.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to pee super quick and then I'm going to do your makeup, sound good?"

You nod and Maya leaves the room. You hear a buzz and decide to check your phone to see if your mom had replied to your text that you would be staying at Maya's, but nothing.

She must still be at work.

After checking your phone you hear a buzz again and see Maya's phone light up. You glance over at it and see Atsumu's name on her phone.

Huh?

"Back!" Maya sings as she enters the room.

How did she even get his number?

You watch as Maya walks around her room, humming to herself as she tidies her room a bit.

The hug! I thought it was weird when they hugged for a long time but I'm pretty sure she whispered something in his ear. Could she have slipped him her number or something?

"Ready?" Maya asks as she holds up a hairbrush.

You nod and begin letting her brush your hair.

"Maya I've been meaning to ask, how's it going with Akaashi?" you ask innocently, gaining a sigh from her. 

"Well to be honest Y/N it isn't bad but it was going way better over break, especially the sex."

You feel yourself freeze as the last few words she's said ring in your ears almost as if it was in slow motion.

"Maya!" you cry out, "I don't want to hear about that."

"Well it's true," she giggles, "It has been sub-par lately and that kinda sucks, you know?"

You roll your eyes and let her finish doing your hair as you think about what she's just admitted to you.

I really wish I didn't ask her that question.

Awhile later Maya's phone buzzes again and she goes to check it.

"Akaashi's here!" she squeals as she grabs you and pulls you downstairs with her.

You watch as she opens the door and plants a huge kiss on him. She doesn't let go as she pulls him into the house and closes the door behind him. Akaashi grabs onto Maya's sides and pulls her away from him.

"Uh, hey," he says awkwardly to both of you.

"Akaashi doesn't Y/N look beautiful!" Maya exclaims as she walks to you and squeezes your cheeks, "I did her hair and makeup and everything!"

"Y/N always looks beautiful," he shrugs as if it's no big deal.

You feel your cheeks tingle and pull yourself away from Maya's grasp.

"T-Thanks," you say as you avoid Akaashi's gaze.

Once again the front door rings and Maya runs to it. You look back over towards Akaashi and your mind starts to wonder if you should tell him about what you saw on Maya's phone.

"Atsumu!" Maya exclaims as she opens the door for your date.

You observe as Maya gives him a huge hug as if they're already friends. Atsumu then walks over to you and moves a hair out of your face.

"Hey pretty," he grins before kissing you on your cheek.

You get a bit uncomfortable at the interaction and stand in silence until he backs away.

"So," Maya asks devilishly, "do you guys know how to play poker?"

Atsumu and Akaashi both nod.

"Y/N?" Maya asks.

"N-No, I've never played," you reply quietly.

"Don't worry," Atsumu smiles as he takes your hand, "we'll show you!"

Maya leaves the room and Atsumu leads you to an open area. You sit down with him as Akaashi sits on the opposite side in front of you.

"Back!" Maya sings.

You look over to see Maya running back with a deck of poker cards, four shot glasses, and a bottle of alcohol.

"M-Maya," you ask nervously, "is it okay to-"

"Mhm," she giggles, "nobody else is home tonight."

You calm down and watch as Maya sets everything down on the floor in the middle of the four of you.

"I'll be the dealer for the first round," she says, "and we can take turns each round."

"Sure," Akaashi shrugs.

"Okay, Y/N, so the way this will work is whoever has the worst hand by the end has to take a shot."

"Right," you nod, a bit unsure of yourself.

Maya passes out two cards to each of you.

"Go ahead and look at what cards you have," she tells you.

You lift your cards and see a 4 of spades and a jack of clubs. Once you're done looking, you set them back down on the floor.

"So are we able to raise or fold?" Atsumu asks.

"Hm," Maya giggles, "I maybe we shouldn't for this first round since Y/N is new to this."

Atsumu and Akaashi both agree.

"Now I'll show you all three more cards called the 'flop'," she explains to you.

Flop?

May places out a 4 of diamonds, 3 of clubs, and 9 of spads.

"Since we aren't raising I'll just continue to show you the 'turn'," she says as she places down the 6 of spades.

Turn what?

"And now for the 'river'."

A river?

You watch as May places down the 5 of spades. You look back at your two cards and question what you're supposed to do next.

"Okay go ahead and show your cards," Maya tells you.

"U-Uh Y/N!" Maya exclaims, "You have an open-ended straight draw!"

You look around at the other boys' cards and see they don't look extremely excited by what they have.

"I do?" you ask.

"Yeah you won!" she giggles.

"Now let's see. Which of you two boys are going to take the first shot."

You look at Akaashi and give him a soft smile as he rolls his eyes. He knows that he obviously lost the round.

"Fine," Akaashi says as he pours the drink into his small glass, "I'll drink."

After a while of playing, you eventually feel your head spinning.

FLASHBACK- 1 Year Ago

"Look I've told you this before, I'm really not interested in you that way," you say sympathetically to the boy before you.

"How can you say that when you've let me kiss you," he replies softly as he rubs his thumb along your lip.

"Tsumu!" you yell as you stand up, "What else am I supposed to say to you? We've talked about this!"

Atsumu stands up and sighs as he walks towards your front door.

"I understand, Y/N," he mutters, "if you ever change your mind please let me know."

You watch as Atsumu leaves your house. You begin to notice your cheeks becoming wet and without a moment of hesitation you run out of your house in the opposite direction that Atsumu left in.

You run all the way to house fourteen and knock as calmly as you can. The second you see a familiar face in the doorway you dig your face into his chest and grab onto his shirt as the tears continue to stream down your face.

"Y/N are you alright?" Akaashi asks as he wraps his arms around you.

You slowly calm down your crying, feeling safe that you're with the only person you know you could ever truly have feelings for.


	16. You Think You Know Me

You walk out of Maya's bathroom, stumbling a little bit over yourself. You make your way over to Atsumu and sit right next to him, leaving no space between your bodies. You look at him and see a very confused look on his face.

"What?" you ask playfully.

You turn your head and see Maya on top of Akaashi. You quickly look away to get that vision out of your head. When you turn back to Atsumu you see a completely different look in his eyes.

You watch as Atsumu smirks and puts a thumb on your lower lip.

"Hey, um, A-Akaashi," you call nervously.

"Mhm," Akaashi groans while getting suffocated by Maya's tongue down his throat.

"Uh," you reply.

Akaashi finally breaks free and gets Maya away from him.

"Hey!" she cries.

Atsumu breaks away from you at the sudden scene you and Akaashi started.

"Is there something else the four of us can do?" Akaashi asks his girlfriend.

"We could play a couples game," she beams.

Akaashi nods and Maya stands up. As she walks past you, she sends you a half-assed smile. Your eyes break away from her as Atsumu wraps his arm around you.

Once Maya comes back with the game, she sits between you and Akaashi.

"It's called 'You Think You Know Me'," she explains to the group.

You watch as she opens up the box, revealing a deck of cards.

"How do we play?"

"You or Tsumu need to get rid of your cards before me or Akaashi," she says cheerfully.

Maya hands out seven cards to each person.

There's no way in hell Tsumu and I can beat them.

"I'll go first," she smiles as she picks up one of her cards, "Ready Akaashi?"

He nods as she skims the card before reading it aloud.

"Where did we kiss in public first?"

The question immediately makes your blood boil. The overwhelming urge to smack her consumes you, but you keep your cool.

"At school," he replies unexcitedly.

I want to die. Wait. At school? Weren't they together a long time before that? And they never kissed in public?

Maya congratulates Akaashi and places her card in a new pile.

"When your partner guesses correctly, put your card here," she explains, "Now Y/N you can go next if you'd like."

You look at your cards and try to pick one that you know Atsumu would be able to get.

"What did we do on our first date?"

Knowing him he'll think that one time we hung out alone was a date.

"We went to the movies," he smiles.

You nod and place your card on top of Maya's.

"I'll go next," Akaashi announces, "Maya how much honesty do I want in a relationship?"

"Fifty-fifty!" she exclaims, "too much honesty isn't good you know."

She looks over to you and winks, not helping you maintain your cool.

"That's not right," Akaashi says as he gets rid of his card, "you should at least take the relationship into account."

You watch as Akaashi picks up a new card and an upset look forms on Maya's face.

"Okay then," Atsumu says to break the tension, "I'll go next."

He looks through his cards and sends out a devilish grin as he picks on to read.

"Where was our first kiss, Y/N?" he asks teasingly.

"O-Outside Bokuto's," you mumble.

"Oh my god, no way!" Maya squeals, "Why didn't you ever tell me that, Y/N?"

"U-Um that was kinda my first kiss," you quietly tell them.

Maya beams in excitement and continues to bombard you with questions, but Atsumu tells her to back off.

A while later the game is about to end as long as Maya guesses Akaashi's last card correctly. Akaashi sighs and shakes his head slightly as he prepares to read the card.

"When did I begin to fall in love with you?"

Your heart sinks at his words. You had no intention of hearing whatever the answer to that question would be.

"Easy," Maya giggles, "the first night you let me sleep over!"

Her words snap you out of your thoughts as you look over to Akaashi. He shakes his head as he puts away the card and picks up another.

"No," he plainly tells her.

"Alright my turn," Atsumu interrupts the awkwardness once again, "Do I believe we can last forever?"

You think about this for a moment. If he saved the question for last there probably is some reasoning behind it. However, you never truly thought Atsumu would genuinely want to be with you forever.

"No," you say blatantly.

"U-Uh seriously Y/N?" he asks nervously, "You really think-"

"My turn!" Maya sings.

Ashamed, you look away from Atsumu even though you can feel him staring a hole through you.

"Akaashi what turns me on?" she asks playfully.

The room sits in an uncomfortable silence for a while as Akaashi thinks.

"D-Did you did hear my question right baby?" Maya questions with a bit of strain in her voice.

"I heard you," Akaashi says, "and I'm thinking about it."

Maya chuckles nervously as the group waits for Akaashi's response.

"I dunno," he shrugs as he hands her another card.

You can see the frustration grow in Maya's eyes as she snatches the card out of Akaashi's hand, cursing under her breath.

You look down at your last card and take a deep breath as you prepare to ask it.

I think he should be able to get this one.

"Where's my favorite place to go?" you ask him.

Atsumu laughs. "Easy," he replies, taking you by surprise in his sudden confidence, "The park."

Maya giggles at Atsumu's child-like answer.

"You're right," you nod as you put down the card.

"Seriously Y/N? The fucking park?"

"It's comforting there," you shrug.

Maya rolls her eyes and suggests drinking some more.

"Please baby," she begs Akaashi until he gives in.

Maya looks over to you. Knowing she's going to beg you as well, you give in and drink with her.

A while later Maya comes stumbling back in from the kitchen. Akaashi runs over to her and guides her over to the couch.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Mhm," she says.

You watch their interaction as Maya grabs Akaashi by his shirt and pulls him towards her. Atsumu laughs awkwardly and you turn your attention to him. You find yourself staring down at his lips unintentionally.

"Everything alright, Y/N?" he asks.

You nod and watch as Atsumu leans in towards you. Your eyes widen as you feel his soft lips up against your own just as they had a year ago.

Atsumu slides his tongue across your bottom lip and you grant him access into your mouth. He tries to fight you for dominance but you put up little fight, accepting him almost immediately.

A while later you break for air and see Maya and Akaashi are no longer in the room.

"Hm, I guess it's just us," Atsumu says as he gives you his evil smirk once again.

As he leans in to kiss you once more, you remind him that you're both in Maya's living room.

"And I'll remind you that Maya said nobody else is home."

You concede to Atsumu, allowing entrance for his tongue in your mouth as he pushes you gently down against the floor. He works his way down to your neck. You let out a soft moan as he finds your sweet spot. Atsumu then makes his way up to your ear and nibbles on it gently.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asks lustfully.

"Mhm," you whine as you run your hands down his chest.

You tug on the bottom of his shit to signal to him that you want it off. He sits up and pulls it over his head. You can't help yourself from staring at the way the light reflects off of his abs, letting out a small squeal. Atsumu bends down to you again after hearing that.

"I know you can be louder than that," he says before continuing to kiss your neck.

As you get lost in the moment, you feel a hardness rub against your leg. You surrender as Atsumu puts a hand on one of your breasts and squeezes it as he leaves a trail of kisses along your neck. Suddenly he pulls you to sit up and takes off your shirt.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous," he growls before proceeding to take off your bra.

You feel yourself get pushed back on the floor as Atsumu begins his assault on your buds. 

Subconsciously, you hear yelling from down the hall and push Atsumu off of you. You look up and see Akaashi and Maya's shocked faces staring back at you.


	17. Mistake

You feel yourself get pushed back on the floor as Atsumu begins his assault on your breasts.

Subconsciously, you hear yelling from down the hall and push Atsumu off of you. You look up and see Akaashi and Maya's shocked faces staring back at you as Atsumu throws a shirt over you as quickly as he can.

"Uh, hey guys," he says awkwardly as he blocks your body from their view.

I can't believe he's actually protecting me from them...

You both watch as Akaashi storms out of the house with Maya chasing after him. Thankfully you can use this moment to put your clothes back on.

"Thanks," you whisper to Atsumu as you hand him back his shirt.

"No problem," he winks and helps you stand up.

"Maya is everything okay?" you ask cautiously as you walk over to her.

"No Y/N," she says, sobbing on your chest.

You rub her back as best you can, trying not to feel awkward that she's placing her head on you that way.

"What happened?" you ask sympathetically.

"I-I don't know," she continues to wail, "Akaashi's mad at me for some stupid reason but I can't remember what it is."

What the hell am I supposed to do now? I want to check on Akaashi but if I leave Maya alone with Tsumu who knows what'll happen between them.

"Maya?" you call as she lifts her sad face off of you, "I think Tsumu and I should leave now."

She nods as she steps back from you.

"Is that okay with you?" you ask Atsumu.

"Yeah sure, I'll walk you home!" he smiles.

After you say goodbye to Maya, Atsumu walks you back to your house.

"So, uh, I'm really sorry about how tonight went," you say nervously.

"It's okay, Y/N," he replies, "I still had fun with you and that's what counts."

The two of you continue talking as you get near your house.

"Can I be honest with you, Y/N?" he asks with a bit of anxiousness.

"What is it?"

"I got really pissed off at Maya and Akaashi for ruining the moment and I'm sorry I wasn't able to think straight when they walked in."

"T-Tsumu what are you talking about?" you say as you grab his hand and stop walking, "you covered me twice in front of them and that was really sweet of you."

Tsumu chuckles and gently puts his hand on the side of your neck. You close your eyes as he begins kissing you.

Akaashi...

"U-Uh Tsumu!" you say as you push him away.

"S-Sorry," he says cautiously, "I thought-"

"No it's fine," you defend, "I'm just not feeling it anymore. I-I've got a headache."

Once you arrive at your house Atsumu says he understands and kisses your cheek before walking away.

"Until next time Princess," he smirks.

You watch as he walks away, holding onto the cheek that he had just pressed his lips onto.

What was I supposed to be doing now?? Akaashi!

You run inside your house and get to your room as quickly as possible. You fumble around to charge your phone and wait until it turns on.

"Where is it," you mutter as you go through your contacts to find his name.

Once you find it, the phone rings but no answer.

"A-Akaashi it's Y/N," you say anxiously, "Please call me back I just want to make sure you're okay!"

In a panic, you hang up the phone and call Bokuto.

"Bokuto?" you say fearfully.

"Y-Y/N? Are you alright? What's going on?"

"I- Bo I'm... so dizzy," you say as you suddenly feel faint.

"Where are you?" you hear his deep voice command through the phone.

"My h-house."

The phone hangs up and you walk back to your front door. When you hear a knock you weakly open it up.

"Y/N!" you hear him yell as your legs collapse underneath you.

You feel his strong arms catch you as the room grows dark.

\--

Once you start waking up you roll around and slowly open your eyes while you adjust to the light.

"Ah, where am I?" you groan.

As your eyes adapt with the brightness, you realize you're in Bokuto's family room.

"Hey," you hear a soft voice call to you.

You watch as Bokuto kneels in front of the couch and hand you a glass of water.

"You should drink-"

"Akaashi!" you yell as you sit up.

You look around the room and see Akaashi staring angrily at you. You're about to stand up to go to him but Bokuto grabs your arms. You watch as he shakes his head and tells you not to get up. You stare at him a bit confused but you can tell he's not messing around.

"What's Akaashi's problem?" you try to whisper to him.

"Y/N you know that wasn't quiet at all right?" Bokuto laughs.

Your face heats up as you look past Bokuto over to Akaashi. Seeing his face still pissed off, you roll your eyes and take the glass of water from the table beside you. Once you're done, you look back to Bokuto for the answer to what you previously asked.

"Rest," he says as you lay down, "we can talk about it in the morning."

Bokuto fixes your blanket and gets up to walk towards Akaashi. You close your eyes and wait to hear if either of them is going to speak and after a few minutes, they do.

"Dude you do know you were looking at her like you wanted to kill her, right?" you hear Bokuto whisper.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Smile because she was with that prick?" Akaashi yells quietly.

"No, but you do realize that she was worried about what happened to you. That's why she ended up calling me, too."

"Shut up, Bokuto!"

"Well, why didn't you just answer the goddamn phone?"

You hear silence for a moment as feet shuffle around the room.

"I didn't want to think for one more second about that asshole with her."

Silence fills the room once more only to be broken by Bokuto's sigh. You feel him come over to you and brush a hair out of your face.

"She puts up with it every day for you, ya know?" Bokuto whispers as he places his hand on your arm.

"I don't want to hear that crap," Akaashi groans, "You know damn well I would have made my move if-"

"If what?" Bokuto laughs sarcastically, "You knew her for twelve years dumbass."

Bokuto lets go of your arm and you can feel a small bit of wind as he stands up.

"If you want to know how she feels you should have asked her instead of jumping into some sloppy relationship," Bokuto growls.

You hear footsteps and assume that Bokuto has left the room. You continue to listen as Akaashi sighs and sits down on the couch near your feet.

"Well shit, Y/N, I fucked up," he whispers to himself.


	18. The Day After

The next morning you wake up with a huge headache. You groan as you start to sit up and remember the events from the night before.

"Morning sleepyhead," you hear Bokuto's voice gently call to you.

You turn and see him walk over with some medicine and water.

"Thanks," you mutter as you take both things from him, "So what exactly happened last night?"

Bokuto nervously thinks of the best way to give you his answer as you take your medicine and chase it with the water.

"Well, you see-"

"Akaashi!" you suddenly gasp, "he's still here right?" 

Your eyes widen as you wait for Bokuto's answer.

"Uh, Y-Y/N, he actually left a little while ago but I think it's better this way," he says nervously.

"Huh? Why?"

"He was still a little pissed off this morning when he woke up," Bokuto tells you.

"About what?" you say genuinely confused, only remembering parts of what you heard the boys say last night.

"Something about Maya talking about how you and Atsumu were-"

Bokuto stops speaking normally and starts muttering and cursing under his breath. 

"U-Uh yeah I get it we can move past that part," you say a bit embarrassed that everybody knows about it.

"Well Akaashi was trying to get to you but Maya wouldn't let him."

But last night it seemed like Akaashi was pissed at me, too... not just Maya.

You groan and cover your face in your blanket.

I bet Maya saw me with Tsumu and that's when she took Akaashi out of the room. Is she trying to get me to hook up with him?!

You feel Bokuto pat your head from over the blanket.

"It's not so bad, Y/N," he chuckles, "could have been worse. At least they didn't see it happen."

You peek your head out of the blanket and show Bokuto your humiliated face.

"Seriously?"

The look of shock is clearly visible on his face, indicating to you that Akaashi hadn't told him about that.

"Sorry for saying that, Y/N," he apologizes sincerely.

\--

"Finally," you groan as you flop down on your own bed.

You put your phone to charge since it had died again after your call to Bokuto last night.

I'm so confused about what happened it's making my brain hurt.

Once your phone turns on you see messages from Atsumu from last night.

Tsumu: Hey Y/N I just got home and wanted to make sure you were alright.

Tsumu: Please text me so I know you're okay.

Wow, he's actually concerned. I should respond.

-Y/N: I'm fine Tsumu thanks for asking. 

-Tsumu: Do you want anything? I'll gladly come over and bring you something if you need it.

-Y/N: No thanks. I'll be okay, please don't worry.

-Tsumu: Ok. I'm really sorry about last night Y/N...

-Y/N: Don't be. It's fine, really.

-Tsumu: Can I at least make it up to you?

-Y/N: Fine I guess it couldn't hurt.

-Tsumu: Great I'll pick you up at 7. You can come over to my house :)

-Y/N: Sure. See you then.

You turn off your phone and lay back on your bed.

I probably should go check on Akaashi. Even if he is mad at me I should get to the bottom of this.

After washing yourself up and getting changed, you unplug your phone and leave your house. Once you get to Akaashi's you knock on the door which opens slightly.

Why isn't the door locked?

"Akaashi?" you call out nervously.

You wait a bit and don't hear an answer so you cautiously walk in. After looking around and seeing no signs of anybody, you walk upstairs to Akaashi's room. There you see Akaashi laying in his bed, asleep.

He must have forgotten to lock the door when he came home this morning.

You walk over to him and sit down on the bed.

"Why do you have to look so handsome even when you're asleep?" you whisper to yourself.

You brush a few of his hairs out of his face and lose your breath at how attractive he is. As you notice yourself staring at his lips, you slightly pull yourself away from him.

"Dammit," Akaashi groans as he lifts his arms to stretch.

You immediately stop touching him and pull your hand back towards your body.

"Y/N," he groans to himself.

He hasn't even opened his eyes what kind of freaky sixth-sense is that?

"Y/N?" he says once more as he notices you sitting over him.

You stand frozen staring at him as he does the same back to you for what seems like forever.

"What are you doing here?" Akaashi asks weakly.

"I came to check on you," you reply awkwardly.

"I'm fine," he groans, "so you can leave."

As he sits up you grab his hand tightly.

"Well I'm not going to leave!" you shout.

You then have a quick flashback to last night and how Akaashi saw you on the floor with Atsumu. You immediately take your hand off of Akaashi and back away, covering your chest with your arms.

"Huh what are you-" he says before realizing what you're referring to.

"I didn't see anything if that's what you're so worried about," he grumbles.

You let go of yourself and relax a bit.

"Akaashi I'm really sorry for what happened last night," you say quietly while looking down at the floor, "A-Are you and Maya okay?"

You look up as Akaashi shrugs to your question.

"What's wrong?" you ask genuinely worried for your friend.

"Ah it's nothing Y/N," he says as he moves his hair out of his face, "Maya just bring up things that make me uncomfortable sometimes."

"W-What things?"

Akaashi gets off of the bed and stands in front of you.

"I don't really want to talk about it," he replies sadly.

You nod and change the conversation. After getting some medicine for him you decide to stay with him for a while. Once it gets dark you realize you need to head back home before Atsumu picks you up.

"Oh shit it's getting late!" you shout when you realize the time.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Akaashi shrugs.

"Um," you say nervous about how to answer that, "I told my mom I would help her make dinner."

After your horrible lie, you say goodbye to Akaashi and head home.

"Fuck why didn't I just stay with him?" you curse to yourself.


	19. Boardwalk

"One sec!"

You rush across the room, fumbling to put on your socks to answer the front door. You open it up and see Atsumu smiling back at you.

"Hey sorry that took so long," you mention to him as you sit to put on your shoes.

"Not a problem."

As you finish tying your shoes you look up and see Atsumu's typical grin that instantly makes you question his motives.

I know he's up to something.

When he sees you have finished tying your shoes he holds out a hand to you. You put your hand in his and stand up.

"Ready?" you ask.

Atsumu nods and leads you to his car. Once you get inside you sense again that he's planning something.

"Y/N can I ask you something serious?" he asks as he looks over to you.

His smile has faded and he looks genuinely sincere about what he's going to ask.

"Go ahead."

If he brings up last night I swear to god I'll jump out of the car.

"So, uh, you can totally say no because I know I told you we would go to my house but the other night got me thinking about our favorite places so I wanted to know if you would like to go to mine."

Both of you give each other the same glare instantly.

"As friends," you both say.

"T-Tsumu I-"

"It's fine," he says as he turns the car on.

"No, I was going to say yes," you defend, "I'm just really surprised that you would want to take me to your favorite place, that's all."

Atsumu's eyes light up and flashes you his handsome smile which makes you dizzy for a second.

"You're the absolute best, Y/N!" he exclaims, "You're going to love it there, I promise."

"What are you waiting for then?" you giggle.

Atsumu shifts the car into gear and starts to drive. You look over at his excited face and begin realizing how sweet he has been lately.

He really has been a gentleman and I keep underestimating him. It's like I keep putting him down and pushing him away because of my feelings for Akaashi, but... Akaashi's got a girlfriend so what about me?

Before you know it, Atsumu has parked his car in a small lot that's filled with cars. You try to look out the windows to get a peak of your location but you just see the vehicles all around you.

"What are you planning, Tsumu?" you ask skeptically.

Atsumu turns off the car and winks at you.

"Come out and see."

Atsumu gets out of the car and you do the same.

"This way, Y/N!" he calls when he starts walking.

You run up to him and find yourself on a boardwalk.

"Uh? Tsumu?" you mumble.

You look around for your friend but only see crowds of people walking on either side of you.

"Tsumu!" you call out as you scan the faces of people around you.

Suddenly you squeal as you feel someone grab your arm. Once you stop moving you look up and see Atsumu with his face right above yours and his arm around your waist.

"Where'd ya go, bud? I lost you for a second," he teases.

"I- didn't mean to-" you try to say as you get lost in his grasp.

"Hm? What's wrong Y/N?" he smirks.

You feel him tightening the space between the two of you as you scan his face for answers.

"Nothing!" you reply as you put your hands on his chest and try to push yourself away.

While you try to get out of his grasp Atsumu continues holding onto you, making it impossible for an escape. You look at your hands resting on his chest as you realize the awkward position.

"You know Y/N we should probably hold hands or you could get lost again," he teases, "and I am your ride home after all."

Atsumu lets you go and you angrily grab onto his hand.

"Fine but I'm only doing this because I need that ride home," you groan.

Atsumu flashes you a smile and continues to walk with you along the boardwalk. The two of you talk for awhile as you browse the shops on your walk by. For awhile you begin to feel comfortable holding Atsumu's hand until you realize that you would much rather it be Akaashi's. You suddenly let go of Atsumu's hand at that thought.

"You okay?" Atsumu asks worriedly.

"Yeah I'm just kinda, uh, thirsty," you lie, "Is there anywhere we can get a drink?"

Atsumu nods and takes your hand again. You don't pull away in fear that you will ruin your night with your friend.

"Here," Atsumu finally stops.

You realize you are at a little beverage shop along the boardwalk with bright colors that seem to really draw in a crowd. Once you get to the front of the line you order for yourself.

"Yeah I'll just get that too," Atsumu says as he pulls out his wallet.

"Wait, Tsumu, I-" you start to object.

Tsumu rests his arm on the top of your head to get you to stop talking.

"Man what's wrong, Y/N? Can't let a friend treat you?" he says as he passes cash to the worker.

"Tsumu," you grumble as you look for a valid reason to object to him.

"Yes gorgeous?" he replies teasingly.

"This isn't a date so you don't have to pay for me," you growl.

"Thanks," Atsumu says as he gets his change from the cashier.

He grabs your hand and pulls you along with him to the side as you both wait for your drinks.

"I think it's a little too late to pay now," he chuckles, "and I never said anything about a date, Y/N."

"God Tsumu I hate your damn cockiness, you know that?"

Atsumu laughs at your sudden outburst and your rage only grows as you watch him.

"You're so cute, Y/N," he says as he runs his fingers through your hair, "even when you're not trying to be."

"T-Tsumu," you groan again.

Atsumu ignores you and looks over to see both of your drinks waiting for you on the table.

"Hold that thought," he says as he grabs the two drinks, "Here."

"Thanks," you mumble before taking a sip.

"Wow, that's really good!" Atsumu beams, "you've got good taste, Y/N, but no surprise there."

You feel your cheeks start to burn but roll your eyes at his annoying statement. 

"Let's keep walking," he says as he grabs back onto your hand.

You don't reject his hold as the two of you continue walking along the boardwalk. Eventually, Atsumu stops at a spot with only a few people around. You throw out the rest of your drink and walk back over to him. He stares out to the water, watching the waves crash. You begin to think about how genuine he's been lately and stand next to him, lightly rubbing your arm against his.

"Tsumu?" you call as you look out to the water, "I had a really fun time talking with you tonight."

"Yeah?!" he says excitedly.

"Mhm," you nod, "but don't get too excited. This still wasn't a date."

A gentle breeze sweeps past you and your wrap your arms in front of your body.

"I know," Atsumu giggles.

You notice him turn to you so you do the same.

"But either way I still- hey are you cold?"

"No," you say as you put down your arms, "I'm perfectly fine."

Atsumu sighs and takes off his sweatshirt and hands it to you.

"Tsumu it's fine I don't need it," you object.

Suddenly you feel the sweatshirt forced over your head.

"Tsumu!"

"Oh shut up and just put it on," he teases.

You put on the shirt and walk back towards the car together. Once you get close you take out your phone and see Bokuto has messaged you.

"Hey, Tsumu? Is there any way you could drop me off at Bokuto's?"

"Yeah sure," he laughs, "just like the first time."


	20. Sweatshirt

"Thanks for the ride!" you say as Astumu stops the car.

"Hey anything for you, Y/N!" Atsumu cheesily replies.

You unbuckle your seatbelt and lean over to hug him. As you back away, you feel a hand on the back of your head keeping you in place. Your expression relaxes as you realize what Atsumu was about to do. You watch as he tilts his head and leans in towards you. You take a second to process the situation as his lips reach your own before finally kissing him back. As your eyes close you allow him to kiss you deeper, giving him access to the inside of your mouth.

Damn it how does he always make me cave so easily when I'm with him. I really shouldn't but I-

Atsumu releases you and pulls himself away. You take a second before sitting back properly in your own seat. You quickly gather your belongings and step out of the car. After you walk to the sidewalk, Atsumu rolls down his window.

"Y/N thanks for hanging out with me," he says as he smiles widely.

"No problem," you mutter as you try to keep your cheeks from tingling.

Atsumu rolls back up his window and drives away. You wait until his car is out of sight. You then gather yourself together to avoid thinking about Atsumu and walk up to Bokuto's door. You knock and wait for a second while you hear loud footsteps approaching from the other side. 

"Y/N!" Bokuto yells excitedly as he opens the door.

You suddenly see his face drop as he takes in your appearance.

"Hi," you weakly reply.

Bokuto continues to stare at you as if you had three heads or something. You look down to make sure you look the same as usual and realize what he's staring at. You immediately cover yourself in fear of what he's going to do.

"Y/N what are you wearing?" he asks confusedly.

Instantly you force the sweatshirt that you forgot to give back to Atsumu over your head and put it behind your back. You glance behind Bokuto and see Akaashi watching you from the nearby couch. You quickly roll the shirt up in an untidy ball behind your back and then take one hand to push Bokuto back into his house.

"Nothing!" you quickly say as you cross the threshold.

You slide off your shoes without taking your hand off of Bokuto.

Shit, what the hell am I going to do. I told Akaashi that I was with my mom tonight. I didn't think he was going to be here with Bokuto.

Suddenly you feel Bokuto push you back and grab the sweatshirt from behind you. You watch as he lifts it up and it unfolds.

"Man that's a big sweatshirt, Y/N," he says innocently, "where the fuck did you get that?"

"Give it back, stupid!" you shout as you try to reach toward it. 

Bokuto lifts his arm high up so you can't reach as he continues to inspect it.

"Y/N why the hell would you buy yourself such a big sweatshirt? Did you really think it was going to shrink that much?"

"No," you growl as you continue trying to swipe it from his hand, "I swear to god I'll punch you where it hurts if you don't give it back."

As you're about to take a shot at Bokuto he swiftly steps back. You fumble forward and he turns around as you take a minute to regain your balance.

"Akaashi have you ever seen this sweatshirt before?" Bokuto asks seriously.

Akaashi shakes his head and stands up to walk towards the pair of you.

"No don't!" you cry as Akaashi takes it out of Bokuto's hand.

Bokuto grabs you as you go for Akaashi and pulls you into a big hug.

"Man Y/N you really are so tiny are you trying to overcompensate or something?"

"Gah! Shut up Bokuto," you scream as you try to get out of his grasp.

"Is this your hoodie?" Akaashi asks calmly.

You stop struggling for a moment and stare at Akaashi. The two of you keep eye contact as you struggle to think of an answer.

"Well?" asks Bokuto.

"Of course it's mine," you wail as you start struggling again, "if it wasn't mine I wouldn't be wearing it, baka! Give it back!"

"Then why are you stressing out over it so much?"

Akaashi's words make you once again give in.

"Hey Y/N how did you get here so quick?" Bokuto asks.

"M-My mom gave me a ride," you quickly lie.

"Inarizaki," Akaashi says as he looks inside the sweatshirt.

"Huh?" Bokuto questions as he lets go of you.

You stand frozen in shock as both of the boys look at a tag inside of the sweatshirt. Bokuto looks back up at you with a confused face.

"Who really gave you a ride, Y/N?" he asks again.

You grab the sweatshirt out of Akaashi's hand and put it over your face. You kneel down and start to cry into Atsumu's sweatshirt.

"Why does it matter?" you cry out.

Bokuto kneels down next to you and gives you a surprisingly gentle squeeze.

"I'm not mad at you, Y/N," he says sweetly.

You take your head out of the sweatshirt and look at your friend as he tries to comfort you, showing him the tears on your face. Bokuto wipes your wet cheeks as you look over to Akaashi. You see him frozen in place as he stares back at the sweatshirt you're holding in shock.

"Bokuto," you say quietly as you stand up.

Bokuto stands up with you as he keeps a hand placed on your back. You grab his arm and put it down, back to his side.

"I'm just going to go home," you sniffle.

You walk outside and shut the door behind you. Before you can take another step you collapse with your back against the door. You stuff your head back into the sweatshirt and silently cry once more.

Why is this what I get for enjoying myself? He can have a girlfriend but I can't go out just once.

"What the fuck!" you hear Bokuto's loud voice bellow from inside, "Why the hell do you keep treating her like that?"

"You know damn well I don't trust that asshole anywhere near Y/N!" Akaashi argues back.

"You have a goddamn girlfriend Akaashi did you forget? You should at least act like you are trying to be supportive of her!"

"I-," you hear Akaashi's voice trail off, "what the hell am I supposed to say to her?"

Done with listening to the boys' argument, you slowly pick yourself up and walk home.


	21. Soda

School was numb. You did the work you had to do to get by. You worked when you could to get your mind off the night before. Occasionally you would catch yourself daydreaming and would pull yourself away from your thoughts of last night before they got too deep. Before long you see the cheerful brunette in front of you turn around and send you a giant smile.

"Hey Y/N ready to go to lunch?" 

"No thanks," you shake your head, "I think I'm just going to sit here today, but go ahead don't stay behind please."

"Are you sure? Are you feeling okay?"

Maya puts the back of her hand on your forehead to check if you have a fever.

"Hm your head isn't burning up so I guess physically you're okay. Are you sure you want to stay here for lunch?" she asks concerned.

"Mhm," you nod.

You bend down to grab your bento box and start eating without another word.

"Well, okay I guess as long as you say that you're alright," Maya says nervously, "but I'll come back early so you're not alone the whole time."

With her typically bright smile, she picks herself up and leaves the room. Eventually Maya does come back early before lunch ends and sits with you for a while until class starts. You don't mind the company since she seems to be understanding of your mood. 

After school ends, Maya turns around to you again with a less excited look and more concerned about how you will react.

"Would you like to come with me to watch the boys' practice? There's something I want to talk to you about too, but you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Sure," you shrug since you have nothing better to do.

At least going will Maya will keep my mind preoccupied since she talks so much.

The pair of you walk together to the gym. As the boys start practicing you remember that Maya wanted to talk to you about something. You look over and see her watching Akaashi. She's less energetic than usual but still seems happy to watch her boyfriend.

"Maya wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" you ask as you take out your notebook to start on your homework.

"Hm?" she looks over to you and then away again towards Akaashi.

She puts her elbow on the little railing in front of you two, separating the gym from the stands, and leans her cheek up against her hand.

"You know how I said the sex was sub-par lately?"

You instantly deadpan at her words.

"Yeah," you say as you try to drown out the anger in your voice.

"Well, I think something's up with Akaashi. He hasn't been acting the same lately and I can't figure out what it is."

"Have you tried talking to him?" you say sarcastically.

"Y/N! Of course I've tried talking to him but he barely even speaks most of the time!"

"That's weird. He's always kinda quiet though."

You look over towards Akaashi's direction and observe him as he runs to his gym bag.

"Is there any way you could talk to him?" she asks quietly.

"What?! Maya! Why me?" you say flustered.

"Well because you're close to him and you could just talk to him about how you had fun with him and Atsumu the other night! Maybe he-"

"Maya I really don't think he wants to talk to me about that kind of stuff!" you defend.

"Why not? You're a girl and the only other person I can ask is Bokuto and he's a guy so I don't know if it would be weird for me to go to him about that."

"I guess you're right," you sigh.

"Oh hey, Akaashi!" Maya waves as Akaashi walks by, towards the exit of the gym, "Are you going to the vending machine?"

Akaashi looks over at us and nods slightly.

"Can you grab me a soda?" she shouts out.

Akaashi briefly looks to you and then back to Maya.

"Sure," he says calmly before walking out of the room.

"See," Maya whines as she points towards the direction Akaashi left in, "he doesn't even talk that much!"

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems," you try to comfort.

Maya rests her head on your shoulder, shocking you from the contact for a moment.

"You don't have to help me Y/N but I really would appreciate it."

You look down at the brown-haired girl leaning against you. You stroke her short hair as you try to decide what you should do.

"I'll talk to him," you quietly respond, "don't worry about it."

"Really?" she sniffles as she sits up.

You can see small streams of tears flowing down her face. You nod and then look past her to see Akaashi re-entering the gym. You wipe the tears off of her face before Akaashi notices.

"He's coming," you whisper as you dry her cheek, "try to calm down okay?"

Maya nods as Akaashi approaches with the drinks. He holds out a soda can for Maya and then one out for you.

"U-Uh Akaashi you didn't have to get me one I didn't ask for it," you stutter but he's already walking away.

"Shit you were right Maya, he is off today."

I wonder what's gotten into him.

Once the boys' practice is done, you and Maya walk over to Akaashi and Bokuto.

"Hey Y/N, I missed you today at lunch," Bokuto says.

As he pulls you in towards him, you notice his hug isn't suffocating you like normal. You lean your cheek against his chest as you softly hug him back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at lunch," you whisper to him.

"Don't worry about it."

Bokuto releases you and you send a small smile to Akaashi.

"Hey, um, Akaashi do you want a ride home?" Maya nervously asks, "I drove to school today."

Akaashi nods in agreement. As the pair of them walk away Maya turns to you and mouths See this is what I mean. 

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" you ask Bokuto as you watch the others leave the gym.

"Yeah sure let me just grab my stuff first," he smiles.

You follow behind him as he talks towards Konoha who is also pulling his belongings together.

"Hey Konoha," you wave at him.

"Oh hey Y/N! How's it going with Bokuto," he teases.

"What are you-"

Your speech gets drowned out by Bokuto yelling so loud that you and Konoha are forced to cover your ears.

"Bokuto stop screaming!" you yell back.

Suddenly Bokuto pushes you out of the room and you wave goodbye to poor Konoha who's just as confused as you are.

"Bokuto what the hell was that all about?" you punch his arm as you stand outside of the gym.

Bokuto shakes his head but doesn't reply.

"You're infuriating you know that?" you tease as you walk past.

Bokuto runs up to you and apologizes for the way he acted. You sigh and explain that you're not really mad at him.

"Ah, o-okay," he laughs nervously, "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was going to ask what you thought of Akaashi's behavior today."

The two of you walk to a nearby bench where you sit down together.

"Honestly," Bokuto replies, "I don't think he's been feeling himself lately."

"Why do you think that is?" you question.

Bokuto nervously laughs again as you wait for his response.

"Well to be honest I think you need to talk to him about that."

FLASHBACK- 1 Year Ago

"God this is so boring," you groan as you flop back on Akaashi's bed.

You look over to the boy who's ignoring your whines. Akaashi, studying intensely on his desk, seems to be too focused in his studies than your complaints.

"You were doing really well Y/N we should just go over a couple more things."

Shocked that he answered, you turn your head up to the ceiling to conceal your blush. Once you calm down you sit back up and continue reviewing a few more topics with your friend. 

When the pair of you finish, you close your notebook and walk over to Akaashi. You lean over him with your arms dangling from either side of his neck and your cheek on his head. As you face the side you notice something pink sticking out of his drawer.

"Akaashi?" you call to the boy still working for some unknown reason.

"Hm?"

"What's that?" you ask innocently as you point to the bit of pink paper sticking out of his desk.

Akaashi immediately puts his hand over it, causing you to spark an interest.

"It's nothing," he says as he opens his drawer and fixes whatever the thing was.

"Akaashi," you tease as you walk to the side of him, "do you have a girlfriend?"

Akaashi suddenly stands up, causing you to stumble back from shock.

"Why the hell do you always ask me that?"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't think that would-"

"You know Y/N one day I'm going to get a girlfriend and you're going to eat your words!" he yells.

"Is that a bet?" you smirk.

Akaashi looks you dead in the eye, a bit of fear washes over you as you stand your ground in front of him.

"I'll get a girlfriend one day just to prove my point, watch!"


	22. Sushi

"Hey are you there?" you shout from outside Akaashi's house.

After knocking for the second time you begin to wonder if Akaashi's even home.

"Y/N?" he says as he opens the door with a surprised look on his face.

You whip your backpack around to show him and give a huge smile.

"I was just thinking about how we used to study together so I came to see if you wanted to," you shrug.

"Y-Yeah sure, come in," he replies.

Akaashi studies you intensely as you take off your shoes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" you giggle, "come on let's go."

You grab Akaashi and pull him into his room. You drop your backpack on the floor and sit on his bed. You then look up to him and notice he's still looking at you as though you've got something wrong with your face.

"What's up with you?" you groan.

"I-I'm just surprised you're here," he says as he slowly makes his way over to his desk chair, "I thought you were still upset with me because of yesterday."

"Nah," you say cheerfully, "how could I be mad after your little peace offering."

"Huh?"

"The soda," you deadpan.

"Oh, right sorry I'm just a little scatterbrained right now," Akaashi replies.

"Okay nerd now can we please start studying?" you tease.

"Sure."

You watch as Akaashi pulls out his notebook. You finally feel happy since you're actually getting to spend time with him again.

You and Akaashi spend a few hours in your hard-core review sessions like you did the past years. Once the two of you start studying separately you begin to wonder when you should talk to him about Maya.

If I don't do it now then I don't really know when a better time would be.

You gather your confidence and decide that now is the right time to talk.

"Hey Akaashi can I ask you something?"

Akaashi turns around and looks curiously at you.

"You, uh, don't have to answer if you don't want to," you nervously tell him, "It's kinda personal."

"Alright well what is it?" he shrugs.

"I-Is everything okay with you and Maya? The two of you seem kinda... off," you explain as politely as you can.

Akaashi sighs and sits down by you on his bed. You watch as the look on his face changes to disappointment.

"I rushed things with Maya," he admits.

"D-Do you still have feelings for her?"

Akaashi gives you a bewildered look. Your body immediately tenses up and you get flustered when he doesn't respond.

"U-Uh Aka I'm really sorry I didn't mean to say something out of line," you scamble to say defensively.

"It's fine," he replies as he shakes his head sadly, "Maya is just not the right one for me."

Crap now I made him sad nice going, Y/N.

You quickly slide your notebook away and sit up close to him. You put your hand on his cheek and give him a slight but gentle smile.

"Hey let's go do something more fun instead of this," you whisper.

You get lost in Akaashi's eyes for a moment before realizing the position you put yourself in. As you swiftly move your hand down you scoot back away from him.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I just meant we could go make some dinner or something if you want."

"Sure," Akaashi replies as he sends a tiny smile to you.

Immediately you hop off Akaashi's bed and stand in front of him.

"Well come on then we can go make sushi if you want!"

You hold out your hand for your friend and he takes it. Instantly you pull him out of his room and into his kitchen.

When you get there Akaashi abruptly stops and you get pulled back to him. You can feel his back pressed up against you and your cheeks burn from the contact.

"What are you doing?" Akaashi asks coyly.

As you're panicking you see two aprons handing on a nearby wall.

"Nothing," you say as you smile to yourself while an idea forms in your head, "Akaashi close your eyes!"

"Huh?"

"Just close them!" you groan.

You turn around slightly to see his eyes closed. Trying to not get too flustered by the state he's in, you quickly grab one of the aprons.

"Open," you say as you put the apron over his head.

Without giving him time to process the situation you grab onto his arms. You notice a slightly flustered look on his face and decide to roll with it.

"Cute," you smile before whipping him around.

"Now stand still!"

You tie the back of his apron while he does what he's told. Once you are done you tell him to turn back around. You notice how unnecessarily cute he looks in the apron. As you look up at his face you see his cheeks tinted red.

You then grab an apron for yourself and put it over your head.

"Can you tie it for me?" you ask as you turn your back towards him.

You feel Akaashi fumble around a bit as he ties your apron. While his fingers graze across your back you feel your heart skip a beat.

"Done," he says quietly.

You turn around and give him a big smile of thanks.

"So how do I look?" you ask as you smooth out your clothes.

"Good," he nods firmly.

You're taken back for a moment as his compliment rings in your ears.

"Right well if we're going to make sushi then I'll get the rice."

"I'll get the rice cooker," Akaashi tells you.

You bend down to get a bag of rice from the lower cabinet. As you stand up you feel a dull pain against your head.

"Fuck," you shout instinctively.

You feel Akaashi slam down the rice machine and put both of his hands on your head. After apologizing profusely, he grabs your waist and slings you over his shoulder.

"A-Akaashi, what are you doing!" you whimper as he brings you over to the refrigerator.

You hear him open the freezer and grab something out of it.

"Hold on a second, okay?" he says in a panic.

You hear the freezer door slam and Akaashi brings you over to the couch. After laying you down gently he looks worriedly into your eyes.

"What the hell, Akaashi," you groan as you slightly tease him.

Suddenly your cheeks flush as he leans over you. You feel him press something cold onto your head.

"Ouch."

"S-Sorry," Akaashi stumbles on his words, "but keep this ice pack on your head for a bit. It should help."

You look up into Akaashi's dark blue eyes and can't help but think about how much you care about him.

Fuck I... love him.

Suddenly you sit up with a loud gasp, almost hitting your head into his.

"Woah calm down," he soothes you as he leads you back down, "just relax for a bit okay?"

You nod and Akaashi tells you he's going to start cooking the rice. You watch as he walks away into the kitchen.

I can't be in love with someone who has a girlfriend.

\--

You grab a knife and chop off a piece of the freshly made sushi roll. You bite into it and your eyes immediately light up.

"Akaashi!" you beam, "It's amazing!"

Before he can respond you stuff the rest of the piece into his mouth. You giggle as his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Is it good?" you ask smugly.

"Mhm," he nods back.

You smile as you continue cutting up the rest of the roll.

"We make a pretty good team."

You notice Akaashi smile at what you said as he sits down in front of you. Just then his phone starts ringing. You look over at it and see the name 'Osamu' on the contact.

Why the hell is Tsumu's brother calling Akaashi?

"I gotta take this," Akaashi says as he grabs his phone, "I'll be right back, okay?"

You nod and watch as he exits the room.

I didn't even know Osamu knew Akaasi considering Akaashi doesn't get along with Tsumu.

You continue to chop up the sushi roll and evenly distribute them between two plates. You put out a bit of wasabi on each plate and some soy sauce as well.

When Akaashi comes back in the room his attitude is definitely different, more pissed off. You watch as Akaashi angrily takes a piece of sushi and digs it into his wasabi.

"Akaashi," you start to warn as he puts it up to his mouth, "that's not-"

"Fuck!" he yells loudly.

You run around the kitchen to grab a glass of water for him. When you turn back around you see his face hidden in his arms on the table. You place the water down gently in front of him and walk around to sit beside him.

"Are you okay?" you ask tenderly as you put a hand on his back.

"Mhm," he whispers.

"What happened on the phone?"

Akaashi picks his head up from the table and looks at you. You see the pain and sadness immediately as you gaze into his eyes.

"I'm going to find out tomorrow and I'll let you know then. Is that okay?"

You nod and quickly pull him into a hug. After a moment, you feel Akaashi wrap his arms around you as well.

\--

"Thanks again for helping me study," you cheerfully say as you put on your shoes.

"No problem," he smiles, "S-Sorry for hitting you in the head with the ricer."

"It's okay," you giggle as you stand up, "because the food came out good to make up for it."

Akaashi pushes a piece of your hair out of your face as you look at him.

"Good night, Y/N," he smiles sweetly.

You say goodbye and walk down to the sidewalk. At the end of his house, you turn back around. Immediately your freeze in your steps when you see Akaashi watching you. You flash him a quick smile before you leave.

Idiot. I wasn't expecting him to still be standing there now I look like a complete dumbass for turning back.


	23. Standing Your Ground

"So?" Maya sings as she turns around in her desk chair, "how did it go?"

"Huh?"

You pick up your head from your work and stare at Maya, bewildered.

"You know, the talk you had with Akaashi," she reminds you, excited to hear your answer.

"Right-"

I totally forgot the reason I went to Akaashi's was because of Maya.

"I, uh, think he's conflicted about something," you vaguely express.

"Huhhh? That doesn't explain why he's being such an asshole Y/N!"

You watch as the anger grows in Maya's face as she contemplates continuing her sentence.

"Whatever his problem is," she hisses as she slams her hand down on your desk, "he needs to get over it already."

"Uh Maya what does he need to get over exactly?" you ask cautiously.

"You wouldn't understand," she expresses casually.

"What?"

"Anyway," she says dramatically, "how was your date with Atsumu?"

"Tsumu? How did you-"

"Oh right, I ran into Atsumu yesterday on my way home and he said you two went out! Sorry if that came out weird."

"It's fine, i-it was okay," you admit.

"So it was a date!" she beams, "I knew it Y/N! You two are so cute together I can't wait to tell Akaashi and-"

"No!" you whisper scream to her, "I didn't mean it was a date!"

Maya hums as she ignores your retaliation.

"Is Tsumu a good kisser?" she asks eagerly.

"Why the fuck are you asking me that?"

"Curious," she shrugs as she leans back from you, "since you two are always making out."

"No we aren't!" you hiss.

"Sato can you turn around please?" your teacher asks, saving you from more questioning.

How did this turn into a conversation about Tsumu?

\--

On the way outside of your building for lunch, you sense a bit of tension between you and Maya. Not wanting to cause any more trouble, you do your best to only talk about trivial subjects.

"So how do you think you are doing in class?"

"I'm staying on top of everything," she says as she brushes your comment off easily.

"Oh, well are you feeling better about your class-"

Maya stops and shoots you a big smirk once the two of you get outside.

"Literally, Y/N."

"What do you-"

"Akaashi!" she waves after seeing the boys walking over.

Nothing new here.

As the boys arrive you witness Maya shoving her tongue down Akaashi's throat once again as he struggles to break free.

"God, Maya, what'd I say about that at school?" he says as he pushes her away softly.

Akaashi quickly looks at you and Bokuto before grabbing onto Maya's wrist. Without saying anything, he starts pulling her away from the two of you.

"Be right back," she waves with her free arm, "after some good angry makeup sex!"

"Lovely," you whisper to Bokuto.

"Yeah, come on let's just go eat."

The two of you sit down at your lunch table, talking about anything to get your mind off of Akaashi and Maya. After a little while, Akaashi comes back alone and sits down next to you with a sigh. You notice that he doesn't have any food so you slide your bento box towards him. He shakes his head no as you see an upset look on his face.

"You're such a baby," you tease as you pick up some of your rice and hold it to his mouth.

As he chews, you smile that you've won the situation.

"Wow, this is the second time in 24 hours that I've had to feed you. You should really-"

"Y/N can I talk to you?" Akaashi interrupts.

"Uh I'm going to go back to class now," Bokuto interrupts, "so you two can just stay here."

Akaashi thanks him and the pair of you wave as Bokuto leaves.

"So what's wrong?" you shrug, not expecting him to say anything unusual.

"I just broke up with Maya," he says calmly.

"Huh," you yell, "You did what!? Akaashi why did you break up with her? I know things were a bit rocky but-"

"What Maya and I had wasn't what a relationship should be," he says while looking down at the food you shared with him, "and I wasn't able to realize that until recently."

Understanding his emotions, you wrap your arms around him tightly. You feel him do the same as he rests his head on your shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," you whisper to him, "you deserve someone great."

You begin to feel empty inside as you say those words, knowing that he's never going to notice how you feel until you change that for yourself.

\--

"We gotta talk."

Maya's figure looms over you as you sit in your desk seat. You look up and see the infuriated girl looking down at you. Not wanting to be bothered with her at the moment, you groan before replying.

"About what?" you say sarcastically.

Maya slams her hand down on your desk and looks at you intensely.

"Now!" she growls.

The girl grabs your wrist and pulls you along into the girls' bathroom down the hall. You stare back at her as she puts her hands on either side of the wall behind you, pinning you in place. You stand your ground as you wait for her to let out her anger towards you.

"Fuck you, Y/N! You couldn't let me have him could you?" she yells in your face.

"You mean Aka-" you start to reply.

"Are you dense? Of course I'm talking about Akaashi!"

"Maya, Akaashi and I haven't done anything. He broke up with you for his own reasons," you confidently retort.

You watch as Maya's face softens and a small smirk sneaks across her face.

"Do you know why we broke up?"

"No it's not really my business and I don't care. I know Akaashi did what was best for both-"

"Oh don't give me that innocent shit Y/N!" she snaps, "Akaashi claims he wanted to break up because I got with Atsumu."

"You-" you say softly.

"But the only reason why I-"

"Look Maya," you say as you push her off of you, "there's not a single reason why Akaashi should stay with you after you cheated on him."

You walk towards the exit but Maya's hand latches onto your wrist.

"I'm not finished talking to you, Y/N," she growls.

"Seriously?" you laugh sarcastically, "I don't care what your reason is for cheating on Akaashi. He would never-"

"He's in love with you, Y/N," she says softly.

Without processing what Maya's told you correctly, you decide to escape from her grasp. Sending your dominant hand straight into her face, you hear a crunch come from her nose and you run as fast as you can out of the bathroom.

Tears fall down your face, making the surprisingly empty hallway blurry as you rush away from Maya.

"Y/N are you okay?" you hear Bokuto's voice call from right ahead.

You continue to run towards his voice until he catches you in his arms. You instantly fall into him and bury your face into his chest.

"What happened, Y/N?" Bokuto questions.

"I'm- Bokuto I'm in love with Akaashi," you cry.

Bokuto sighs as he does his best to comfort you.

"It's time Y/N," he tells you.

You pick your head up, hoping he doesn't mean what it sounds like he's saying.

"You've got to talk to him."

\--

"Goddammit, Bokuto," you growl to yourself.

While attempting to concentrate on your homework, Bokuto's words are burning themselves into your brain. Unable to continue your work, you look up at the wall in front of you. Your eyes immediately land on the crayon-made map that's been hanging in your room for about twelve years now.

It's time to confess. Even if he rejects me I have to tell him how I feel.

You grab your phone and search for Akaashi's contact to call him.

"Hello?" you hear his voice through the phone.

"Hey can I meet you at the park?" you ask nervously.

"Sure. I'll be there in ten."


	24. Sex Life

Akaashi's P.O.V.

Like usual after school, you set out to get your homework completed. As you work, you get a phone call from Y/N.

"Hello?"

"Hey can I meet you at the park?" you hear her voice nervously ask.

"Sure. I'll be there in ten."

You close your notebook and prepare to head out.

Once you arrive at the park, you walk around waiting for Y/N to show up. You find yourself standing a ways back from the bench Y/N sat on the first time you took her skating. You think back to how you brought her your favorite pair of skates because they were 'a bit small', as your mother would say.

You walk over to the bench and sit down. Your mind wanders as you stare into the lake before you.

How am I going to tell her?

"Hey," you hear Y/N's sweet voice call as she sits beside you.

"Looks like I was right," you smile, "I had a feeling you would come over to the pond."

As you mention the pond you see Y/N's attitude slowly become sadder.

"Are you alright?" you ask her, unsure of why she wanted to meet.

"Is it true?" she asks.

You watch the sadness in her eyes as you wait for her to continue.

"Tsumu and Maya?"

You nod as you look away from Y/N.

"That's why I talked to Osamu yesterday," you sigh, "but I didn't want to say anything until Maya confirmed it."

Suddenly you feel Y/N's arms wrap around your neck. You feel her warm breath against you as she apologizes to you. You find yourself staring down at the girl holding onto you as if her life depended on it. As she backs away you find her looking deeply into your eyes. Before she gets too far you place your hand on her cheek and gently press your lips against her own soft ones. A moment later she pushes back and looks at you extremely confused.

"W-What did you do that for?" she says a bit discomposed.

You stand up, realizing that you made the wrong move.

I'm such an idiot for thinking Bokuto was right.

"I'm sorry Y/N," you say as you stand up.

As you are about to walk away you feel her hand lock into yours.

"You don't need to be sorry," she tells you, "I just don't want to be a rebound."

Your eyes widen as the realization hits you. You kneel down in front of her and take both of her hands in yours.

"Y/N you would never be a rebound to me."

Immediately Y/N throws her arms around your neck with as much strength as Bokuto's bear hugs. You stand up and lift her a bit off the ground.

"Akaashi I've always had feelings for you," she whispers in your ear.

The words send chills down your spine. The words you never thought you would hear back from your friend was finally a weight being lifted off of your shoulders.

"So have I," you tell her as you place her to stand properly on the ground.

I'm so close to telling her that I love her but I- I don't want to ruin what we've just started.

\--

"See I told you, Akaashi!" Bokuto beams after you finish explaining to him what happened in the park, "It's about damn time since you two were obsessing over each other for years!"

"No, I-"

"Don't deny it," Bokuto growls to interrupt your rebuttal, "you can't talk back since you're the one who had a girlfriend."

You groan at your friend, knowing he's right. Bokuto walks over and sits next to you. You know he's about to get serious since you can feel him looming over you, ready to chew you out for something.

"Why the hell did you even get a girlfriend?" he asks impatiently.

"I told you, Bokuto," you sigh, "I thought it would stop my feelings for Y/N."

"What! You never told me that!"

"Look I just thought that the feelings wouldn't get returned."

You think back to the Nekoma game last year. You were ready to kiss Y/N as you spun her around but withdrew because you didn't think she felt the same.

"That's your own fault," Bokuto laughs wildly as he makes fun of you, "you did that to yourself."

"I know," you state plainly.

"So what is the story behind Maya?"

FLASHBACK

Walking along the boardwalk, you decide to stop at a little beverage stand. You approach and give your order to the worker with short brown hair. After paying, you stand to the side and wait for your drink.

"Akaashi-chan?" you hear her voice sweetly echo through your ears.

As you approach the girl, you see her bright smile beam straight through you. Her fingers linger a moment before letting go of your drink.

You walk away, holding onto the plastic container. Sitting down at a nearby bench you realize something's written on the side of your cup.

I just moved here. Text me?

She wrote her phone number?

After some consideration of what to do, you realize that your love life has been non-existent and you're incapable of making a move on the only girl you have ever had feelings for, so you decide to give this new girl a shot.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So I figured I would take her up on the offer and she asked me out after that."

"Man that's a horrible excuse," Bokuto laughs.

"At least I had a girlfriend, dumbass," you yell back.

"I did too," he smiles, "Y/N!"

"Shut up," you grumble.

"Yeah sorry," he says while patting your back, "At least the sex was good though, right?"

"Fuck you," you yell.

"Alright my bad I was just curious."

You shrug and think about how to answer Bokuto's question. The truth was that she was the only one you have been with so you didn't know exactly how to answer.

"It wasn't the greatest," you finally admit.

Bokuto wraps his arm around you, trying to be comforting.

"It'll be better with Y/N."

You immediately shove him off of you and stand up.

"Dude you're gross don't think about Y/N like that!" you shout.

"But you think about her like that," he shrugs.

"If you're done listening to what I have to say then I'll just leave!"

Bokuto rolls his eyes and apologizes yet again.

"You do know that your face is bright red though, right Kaashi?"


	25. Dating Bokuto

As you walk into your classroom the next morning, you realize the energetic brown-haired girl that sits in front of you is not present. You walk across your classroom, scanning to make sure that she's not just in a different seat. After not seeing her, you conclude that she's not going to be in for the day. Subconsciously you begin to feel anxious about how you left things with her.

Breaking her nose was definitely not the right move.

It's not that you want to be best friends with her, but the two of you did get along and you didn't want her to despise you forever.

What she did was wrong, but I don't want her as my enemy.

When lunch begins you grab your bento box and head outside of your building. The moment you see Akaashi and Bokuto walking over, you feel genuinely happy.

You greet them as they approach and give Akaashi a hug. As you do, you feel Bokuto messing up your hair.

"Bokuto!" you yell, "I know you wouldn't like it if I did that to you!"

Bokuto does his best to fix your hair for you while in a panic that you're going to ruin his masterpiece.

"Y/N?" Akaashi calls from above you.

You look up and pull away a bit from the long embrace you were in.

"Mhm?"

"Can we study again after school today?" he asks.

His face looks composed, but you can tell from his eyes that he's a bit nervous.

"Sure," you reply happily, "you can come over after practice."

"Woah Woah Woah," Bokuto intervenes, "you only just admitted your feelings for each other and we don't need any little Akaashi's running around right now."

"It's okay," you giggle, "my mom won't be home."

You send the boys a wink before walking past towards your lunch table. From behind, you can feel the boys standing frozen in place.

"Y-Y/N!" Bokuto says as he tries to compose himself.

"Calm down," you tease, "it's not like I haven't been alone with Akaashi before."

\--

Once the boys' practice has finished, you close your notebook and head over to the team.

"Hi Y/N!" shouts Sarukui and Konoha.

You wave as the boys approach you.

"It's been a while since we've gotten to see you," Saru smiles.

"I know," you frown, "I'm sorry but I'll try to be around more."

"And when were you going to explain to us about Bokuto?" Konoha interjects.

"What about-"

Your words get cut off by Bokuto standing between you and the others. With his back faced towards you, it's a bit difficult to understand what's going on.

"Uh, guys we broke up because, um, Y/N was too pretty for me."

"What the hell have you been telling everyone?" you say as you punch Bokuto's back.

"N-Nothing," he replies nervously.

Konoha and Sarukui peak around Bokuto to look at you.

"He said you two were dating," Sarukui admits.

"Bokuto," you growl.

"S-Sorry Y/N, uh I only told you guys that I was dating Y/N because we were just pretending," he confesses to his teammates.

"That makes a lot more sense," Konoha laughs, "so you're still single then?"

You look over at Saru's flustered yet curious face. As you're trying to figure out how to answer their question, Akaashi interrupts.

"Nobody is asking Y/n out," Akaashi calmly tells the others, "got it?"

Konoha and Saru nod shakily. You can tell they're both completely embarrassed by the situation.

"Okay well Y/N and I are leaving now so you can talk to her another time."

You smile and hold your arms out to hug Konoha but Akaashi grabs one of your outstretched hands and pulls you away.

"Akaashiii," you whine as the two of you walk out of the gym.

As the two of you draw near to your house, you finally get the courage to question him about what happened back at the gym.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Seriously?! He's going to play that card.

Akaashi's face remains unbothered as he continues to walk, his eyes looking straight ahead. You growl, unsatisfied with his answer, and run to stand in front of him.

"Were you jealous?" you ask teasingly.

Akaashi walks around you and doesn't speak. You run up to him and wait for him to answer your question since you were half-serious.

"I'm not the jealous type," he finally replies.

"I know," you giggle.

"What is your point?" he growls back at you.

"Nothing," you shrug, "you're just cute that's all."

Feeling bold, you grab Akaashi's arm and put it around your shoulder. When his eyes meet your gaze, you smile and notice the two of your faces are almost too close together.

"Don't look at me like that," he says as he breaks the contact.

"Huh? Like what?"

It's almost like he wanted to kiss me again.

"Akaashi?"

"Hm?"

Akaashi's eyes are now concentrating on the road ahead, avoiding your eyes glaring into his soul to search for the answer to your question.

"Look at me?" you say sweetly.

"Why?"

Having enough of his dramaticism, you decided to take matters into your own hands.

He already kissed me so what's the big deal of doing it again?

You stop moving and pull Akaashi's arm so his body is aligned right in front of yours. A smile forms on your face as you grab onto Akaashi's face and kiss him. Immediately he responds by pulling your waist in towards him as he kisses you deeper. You then withdraw in desperate need of air.

"Come on," he chuckles, "We should get going before your neighbors see you out here and assume the worst."

"Akaashi!" you shout, shocked by the words exiting his mouth.

After realizing he's right, you place your hand in his and walk to your house with him beside you.


	26. Just Studying

"Yep that's what I got too!" you say excitedly as you go over your answers with your friend.

"Good job let's work on the last page, yeah?"

As the two of you work quietly on your last page of homework your phone buzzes. You pick it up and see a text from your mom.

Mom: Hey honey! I won't be home until after midnight so please don't wait up for me. Love you!

What the hell is that timing? This is so typical. Is the universe trying to tell me something?

You glance over at Akaashi who's peacefully doing his homework. You shake your head to get rid of your thoughts and put your phone to charge.

As you're completing your last section of homework, you feel yourself get bored and uninterested in the work. You begin to complain to Akaashi about it and he laughs you off.

"I'm serious," you groan, "I'm never going to need this information in my life."

"You're almost done, Y/N, stop complaining."

"The only way I'll stop complaining is if I get-"

As you mumble the words you instantly stop as you see Akaashi staring over at you.

"Finish the sentence Y/N," he smirks.

Your body tenses up as you slowly shake your head no.

"Nothing!" you squeak out quickly.

Akaashi finishing writing something down and closes his notebook. You watch as he pushes it away and comes to sit in front of you.

"Just repeat what you said," he smiles.

You shake your head lightly once more as you feel Akaashi runs his hand through your hair. He tilts the back of your head so you can face him. He slowly pulls you closer to him, whatever words he was now saying is inaudible for you. He kisses you gently, but you quickly grow hungry for more. Gripping his shirt, you pull him harder against you. Akaashi groans softly and wraps his arms around you, bring your body against him. The two of you lean down on your bed.

Akaashi begins kissing you as if his life is dependent on it. His tongue gently slips into your mouth. Your fingers grip his hair. You sense how greedy you are for him in this moment. You have never wanted him more than you do now. As his body presses against yours, you inhale his delicious scent. You take in the taste of his lips and realize how happy you are to finally be with him.

"Akaashi," you softly speak as you break away.

"Mhm?"

Before you have a chance to tell him what you wanted, you feel your phone buzz violently.

"You should check that it could be your mom," Akaashi says as he pulls away from you.

The two of you sit up and you answer the phone quickly.

"Mom?"

"Y/N?"

You hear Atsumu's voice on the other side.

"T-Tsumu?"

You look over at Akaashi whose face is growing concerned. You give him a thumbs up so he knows you're okay.

"I just wanted to apologize about everything that happened with Maya. I'm calling because I wanted to say that I still want to be with you and ask for your forgiveness of my mistake."

"T-Tsumu, I-," you say softly as disappointment sets in, "I don't care. We've been over this. You and I are just friends."

You look over at Akaashi who's doing his best to pretend he's not listening. You roll your eyes playfully as his gaze meets your own.

He then grabs your notebook and finishes writing the rest of your answer. He sets it down on the desk as Atsumu continues to plead to you.

"Tsumu I'm not interested in talking anymore."

As you go to hang up the phone you vaguely hear "Fine then I'm going to come over."

You groan thinking about how much that Miya boy gets on your nerves.

"Did you mean what you said?" Akaashi asks curiously.

You look up into his hopeful eyes and nod. Akaashi sits beside you on the bed and lays you back. You watch as he hovers over you and once again connects his lips to yours. When he pulls back for air you see a concerned look on his face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" you say breathlessly as you pull him back down towards you.

Once again Akaashi pulls away from you. You take the moment to search his eyes for an answer, still confused by what he's conflicted about.

"Y/N I wanted to know if you'll be my-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The two of you look at each other, confused by the obnoxiously loud knocking at your front door.

"Fuck," you laugh as Akaashi gets off your bed.

Akaashi extends out his hand and helps you stand. The two of you walk downstairs to the front door.

The second you recognize Atsumu's face on the other side, you slam the door shut.

"Shit," Atsumu groans.

You look down and see his foot wedged in front of the door. Reflexively you open the door a bit so you weren't crushing him. Atsumu takes the moment to step in.

"W-What the hell Tsumu?" you stutter as he stands in your house.

Immediately you feel him pull you into an embrace. Your eyes widen at his contact and you push him away from you.

"Tsumu we've been over this! I have tried being your friend and it's not working!" you shout.

Then you see his eyes look past yours. You turn to see Akaashi scowling towards Atsumu. Akaashi pulls your arm back towards him.

"Get lost, Miya," he growls.

Atsumu's attention turns back to you. Your body tenses up as he smirks at you. As he takes a step closer you feel his thumb graze against your lower lip.

"I'll win you over eventually," he says sweetly.

You shove past him to open the door and push Atsumu out of your house.

"That won't happen considering I'm never talking to you again!" you shout as you slam the door in his face.

You turn around and see Akaashi looking proud of you.

"Bed. Now," you growl as you grab his arm.

The second you have him in your room you push him down on your bed. Akaashi looks up at you and smirks.

"God I love that my best friend is the sexiest woman I've ever seen."

"Akaashi that was super cringy, especially for you," you tease.

You begin to kiss Akaashi, rougher than it started before. His arms wrap around your back and you run your hands through his hair.

Sooner than you would have liked, Akaashi signals for you to stop. You sit up and straddle him.

"Sorry," you mutter.

Akaashi props himself up on his forearms and smiles at you.

"It's not your fault," he says while using one of his hands to cup your cheek, "I just don't want to rush it."


	27. Friendship

The following day Maya still isn't at school. You decide to gather your courage and go over to her house. After watching Akaashi and Bokuto practice, you say goodbye and head the opposite way you typically head home.

As you pass a convenience store you decide to go in and grab a tub of ice cream as part of your peace offering to Maya.

You then walk the rest of the way to her house and knock on her door. The moment she sees you standing there she groans before closing it.

"Fuck," you groan as you push your hand against the force of her closing the door.

"What do you want from me now?" Maya complains as she looks at you.

You notice her gaze shifts to the bag you're holding. She lets go of the door sending you unintentionally flying into her house.

"I guess I deserve that," you say as you turn back to her.

Maya once again eyes your plastic bag and you hold it out to her. She grabs it excitedly and peeks inside. The moment she recognizes the ice cream she jumps around you.

"So can you forgive me for punching you in the nose?" you ask awkwardly.

"Yeah," she shrugs, "I didn't tell anyone about it and I deserved it anyway."

Maya walks to her kitchen and grabs two spoons. The two of you then sit together on her couch. You notice the pile of both bloody and wet tissues in the nearby garbage can, not making you feel any better for what happened the other day.

Your friend hands you a spoon and sets the ice cream on the table in front of you. As the pair of you eat, you both begin to feel more comfortable with each other once more.

"I'm sorry that I was such a jealous bitch," Maya sniffles as she closes the empty tub of ice cream, "I was just so worried that I would lose Akaashi. He was the first person that I connected with when I moved."

Maya admits to you that she had been very confused about her feelings for Akaashi. When she realized that Akaashi had feelings for you, she figured out that she didn't love him but was worried she would lose the only person she knew after moving.

You then follow Maya into the kitchen as she washes the two spoons.

"I'm sorry too, you know... the nose thing," you say as you point to your nose.

"It's fine," Maya sniffles as she tries to laugh, "you bought me ice cream so we're even."

You walk over to Maya and pull her into an embrace. Once again the two of you whisper an apology and agree to move on.

A bit later Maya asks if you want a manicure so you give in. Maya excitedly begins to paint your nails with your favorite color.

"So how do you feel about Tsumu?" you ask bravely now that the tension is behind you.

"That was such a bad mistake, Y/N," she groans, "I seriously regret doing it."

Maya looks up at you and you can sense the sincerity in her eyes.

"I only did it because I knew how Akaashi felt and I-"

Maya's words trail off as tears stream down her face. You use the hand she hasn't put nail polish on yet to grab a nearby tissue and wipe her eyes.

"I know you know cheating is wrong, Maya," you explain to her, "but you should have talked to Akaashi."

Maya nods in agreement.

"Anyway," she sniffles, "I'm not into guys with pee colored hair."

Her statement makes you break out in laughter as you agree with her statement.

"By the way," she asks, "did everything work out with Akaashi?'

You nod and thank her for opening your eyes to the situation. You admit that you talked to him and everything is starting to work itself out.

"I'm glad."

You notice that she's trying her best to smile away the pain.

"Me too," you grin, "and I'm happy that the two of us can be friends."

Maya's eyes practically light up as she hears the words come out of your mouth. She's about to hug you but you remind her that she's got the opened nail polish bottle in front of her.

"So, uh, what are you and Akaashi planning on doing this weekend?" she asks nervously.

"Nothing," you shrug, "The boys are going to Miyagi this weekend to get some practice time in with the Karasuno team."

"Miyagi!" Maya says shocked, "Isn't that like three and a half hours away?"

"Yep, so you wanna hang out tomorrow after school then?"

"Of course!" she says excitedly, "where do you want to go?"

"How about the markets?"

"That sounds perfect!" she says before you notice a look of sadness return to her eyes, "Are you sure you still want to hang out with me?"

"Hm do my nails and we'll see," you giggle.

"Yes ma'am!" she beams.

\--

The next morning you see a text from Akaashi saying that he's just arrived in Miyagi.

Holy shit they got there at 4 a.m.! Did he even get to sleep last night? Probably not since Bokuto's around.

You wish Akaashi luck and ask him to tell Bokuto not to be too crazy and scare the other team.

Around noon you hear a knock at your door and open it to see Maya. You let her in and see her in a cheery mood, but less than usual. You decide to take it upon yourself to give her a good day.

"Hey is your mom home?" Maya asks as she looks around from your entryway.

You roll your eyes thinking how crazy it is that Maya gets along so well with your mom.

"Sorry, she's not here," you reply.

You walk into the kitchen and finish cleaning some dishes before the two of you leave.

"Y/N?" you hear Maya call as footsteps approach, "why do you have this?"

Maya walks over to you holding up the ginormous sweatshirt you got last week.

"That's Tsumu's," you laugh, "I haven't had time to burn it yet."

Maya's eyes light up in excitement as she hears your words.

"Ooo I wanna help! Can I do it too?"

"Sure," you giggle.

Maya goes to put the sweatshirt back and you hear another knock at the door.

"Maya, can you get that?"

Your friend obeys and opens the door. The next thing you know you hear Maya yelling for the person to get out. You quickly run over to see what's going on and find Atsumu standing in your house.

"Y/N," he beams as he notices you.

"Nope," you say as you walk closer, "out Tsumu."

"Please I just really want to talk to you," he begs.

"You need to stop coming over to my house," you groan.

You push Atsumu back out the door after Maya opens it up for you.

"If you ever come back to my house," you yell, "I will literally kick your fucking ass!"

"Yeah!" Maya excitedly shouts.

You smile at her as she slams the door shut. The two of you high five and you thank her for her help.

"Oh we definitely need to burn that sweatshirt," she giggles.


	28. Markets

After Maya's help with kicking Atsumu out of your house, you decide to do whatever you can to give Maya a fun day.

"Come on," you yell excitedly as you drag her down the street.

You stop suddenly causing Maya to bump into you. You apologize and look around while smelling something delicious.

"Come with me," you beam as you pull Maya along again.

"I thought I was supposed to be the overly-excited friend!" Maya shouts from behind, earning a smile from you.

The two of you stop at a stand selling banana sushi.

"Wow that looks amazing!" you say eagerly as you drool slightly.

The vendor offers you both a free sample and you devour it. At the same time, the two of you look at each other and smile.

"Let's buy some!"

Maya nods and you buy two rolls each. After thanking the vendor, the pair of you walk around for a while admiring different shops as you walk past. A few minutes later you find a vendor selling chopsticks and decide to buy two different pairs.

Eventually, your eyes catch on to clothes and you drag Maya over to the stand, knowing she's obsessed with clothes shopping. As you approach Maya's eyes light up. She goes through different items and decides on purchasing a white Yukata with red flowers designed on it.

Afterward, the two of you walk around and Maya grabs a drink at a vending machine. You notice there are two characters on the machine. One blonde girl with a lab coat and the other with short brown hair.

"Hey Maya that girl looks just like you!"

"You're right!" she beams, "I wish I was in an anime."

You nod in agreement.

As you're waiting for Maya you notice another dessert vendor and walk over. When you get close you see green tea cookies and the vendor offers you a free sample. While you grab one Maya walks over.

"Any good?"

"Mhm," you nod, "try one!"

Again you and Maya end up buying more food. When you walk away you see Maya light up as if a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Y/N?"

"You better not say one of your crazy ideas," you groan.

"Nope," she beams, "we should go to Miyagi!"

You immediately deadpan. 

"Maya why would we go to Miyagi? That's a horrible idea!"

"Please Y/N it'll be fun and it would be a weekend of watching Akaashi play volleyball."

As Maya tries to influence you, the thought of going to see Akaashi is very tempting. 

How the hell does she know me so well?

"Come on I know you like watching him play even though you won't admit it," she giggles.

"You know what, fine," you shrug, "it'll be fun!"

Maya jumps in excitement and then reaches out her phone. You look at it with her as she calls Bokuto.

"Hey!" she yells over the phone.

You hear Bokuto reciprocate the volume level through the phone. You flinch at the noise but Maya doesn't.

"What are you guys up to?"

You hear Bokuto say that they were just at some fancy hotel called Hira Honkan and now they're at Karasuno about to play another practice game.

After Maya hangs up she asks if you want to go. 

"What about the hotel?" you shrug.

"Don't worry about it, it's my treat!" she beams, "Just help me out with some of the gas, okay?"

"Of course!" you smile.

"Great! I'll bring you back home now and pick you up in a couple of hours, sound good?"

You nod and agree to her wonderfully awful plan.

\--

Once Maya drops you off at your house you find your mom passed out on the couch. Before you can comprehend the situation in time the door slams shut, waking her up.

"Y/N?" she calls out to you.

You walk over to your mom and sit by her legs on the couch. You let her know that you're going with Maya to Miyagi for the weekend since Akaashi and Bokuto are there. 

"You and Maya are close now, huh?"

You nod and see a confused look on her face. You decide to update her on everything that's happened among your group and she basically tunes it all out except the part where you admitted your feelings to Akaashi and he reciprocated them.

"So you two are dating now?"

"No!" you say frantically, "We just admitted our feelings that's all!"

Your mom smirks causing you to groan.

"Well anyway have fun. I'll send you some money for your trip, okay?"

You thank your mom and kiss her on the forehead.

"Anything you want while I'm here?" you ask.

"Can I have some water please?"

You nod and walk to the kitchen to get her some water. When you walk back you see she's already asleep again so you decide to let her be, fixing her blanket and kissing her on the cheek before you go.

You then walk upstairs and begin to pack. Besides throwing a few changes of clothes in your backpack, you decide to pack lightly. You also grab one of the pairs of chopsticks that you bought that afternoon and put it in your backpack.

Just then you get a phone call from Maya and pick it up.

"Hi Y/N I'm ready when you are!"

"Ready," you respond as you zip up your backpack.

"Just so you know it'll probably be dark when we get there. You still want to go tonight right?"

"Yeah, we might as well go and spend as much time as we can."

Maya agrees and hangs up the phone so she can pick you up.


	29. Miyagi

The car was gorgeous. You weren't expecting to walk out of your house and see the silver chrome BMW in front of your house. Sure you had been to Maya's house before but you never expected this. The moment you get inside, Maya starts the car immediately and you're down the street the second your seatbelt clicks in.

"What's the rush?!" you yell over her music.

"Sorry Y/N!" she replies as she turns down the volume, "I just want to get there before it gets too late. I'll slow down now!"

Maya slows the car's speed as she drives out of Tokyo.

As the two of you drive for several hours, you spend the time talking as if you had been friends forever. The pressure of the awkward drama from the past week seems to melt away as the car fills up with laughter and music. 

"You ever been to Miyagi?" Maya asks.

"Nope first time!" you say excitedly, "How about you?"

Maya shakes her head.

"You came from Kyushu right?" you ask.

"Mhm, it's in the complete opposite direction."

"Got it, sorry," you apologize.

"No worries. I'm impressed you even remembered. I don't think we've ever talked about it really," she shrugs.

"How come you moved up here?"

"Well basically my parents got divorced," she sighs, "so my mom decided to move to Tokyo for her job. She's an engineer."

"That's awesome!" 

"I know! One day I think I'm going to be one too."

\--

The car eventually makes its way to Miyagi. Maya slows down in front of a mesmerizingly beautiful hotel, Hira Honkan.

Your friend eases the car towards the valet. The valet attendant opens the door for you and you thank him as you step out, grabbing your backpack along the way.

"Holy shit!" Maya yells as she walks over to you.

"This hotel's crazy. How did Fukurodani afford this?" you ask.

You turn to your friend and both of you giggle. You both walk inside and admire the view. You notice the large chandeliers hanging down from the high ceiling and the huge staircase leading up towards a balcony on the second floor. 

The next thing you know you bump into a large figure.

"Ooof," Maya exclaims as she bumps into someone as well.

The two male figures turn around towards you. The one you bumped into has short dark-brown hair and matching brown eyes. The other has light grey hair with hazel eyes. Both of them smile and say not to worry about the accident.

"Y-You guys are big," you accidentally stutter out.

"Are you calling me fat?" the one who bumped into you groans.

Even though he looked nice at first, he seems super intimidating now. His friend tries to calm him down, apologizing to you for his outburst.

"I-It's okay," Maya apologizes.

You look over to see what the hell she could possibly be apologizing for and find her practically drooling over the silver-haired boy's existence.

"Well uh, sorry, bye," you wave as you push Maya away.

As the two of you walk towards the main desk, you ask her what that was about. She turns around and smiles. You look back over to see the two boys staring at you a bit confused.

"Y/N look away," Maya lectures.

"Sorry," you giggle.

"That silver-haired boy was cute though," she teases.

You roll your eyes and continue walking to the check-in.

\--

Once you make it to your room you place down your backpack and flop down onto the bed further away from the door.

"God that drive was tiring," Maya groans as she cuddles in the blankets of her bed.

The two of you rest for a few minutes until you hear the sheets move from Maya's bed. You look over and see her turning around to face you.

"What do you wanna do now?" she asks.

"Sleep?" you say, knowing that's not going to happen.

"It's dinner time, not bedtime," she giggles.

"Let's go eat then," you say as you sit up.

"I think I saw a restaurant downstairs!"

Maya jumps out of bed and puts on her shoes. You do the same and follow her to the elevator.

As the two of you stand in the elevator, you see a devilish look on Maya's face.

"What are you making that face for," you groan knowing that she's up to no good.

"Just thinking," she shrugs, "I wonder if we'll see those guys again."

"Maya," you laugh as you playfully hit her shoulder, "Tsumu's not going to be happy if you leave him for someone else."

"Oh please he's obsessed with you, not me!" she teases.

"You're the worst."

The two of you walk outside the elevator and over to the restaurant. 

"Hi there table for two please," Maya says cheerfully as she holds up two fingers.

"Sorry Miss we aren't allowing guests in right now."

"Aw why not?"

The waiter explains that they are holding a private event and the two of you thank him before walking away. As you make your way around a corner you feel wind blow past you as Maya rushes through and crouches down by some bushes separating you from the restaurant.

"What the hell are you doing?" you whisper to not attract attention.

You notice Maya's eyes suddenly go wide as she peers inside the restaurant. From the angle you're at you can't see what she's so excited about.

"Y/N come here!" she whisper-screams to you.

You roll your eyes and crouch down as you walk over to your friend. You kneel down beside her and ask once more what's so exciting.

"Just look for yourself!" she says as she points through the bushes.

As you attempt to peer through the fake leaves, Maya parts a small path for you to see.

"No way!"

You look over at Maya and see her beyond ecstatic at what you've stumbled upon.

"Can we go?" she asks, bouncing slightly in anticipation of your answer.

"Hell no!"


	30. Meeting Karasuno

"Can we go?" Maya asks you, excited from what she saw in the restaurant.

"Hell no!"

You stand up abruptly and immediately make eye contact with a short boy with wild hair and a few pieces died blonde.

"They can see us!" you whisper down at Maya.

A moment later you both look back over and see the boy brushing his hand through his spikey hair.

"Oh my god," Maya says as she breaks out laughing, "he's trying to look good for you."

You crouch back down as you retaliate and punch Maya in the shoulder. As the two of you peek back through, you see the guy sitting next to the short boy ask what he's going. You see his long hair move as he turns his head to face you. He immediately starts blushing as he finds you and Maya peeking at them.

The two of you crawl over a bit so the boys can't find you in the same spot. Assuming that you're both safe, Maya peers back through the bushes again. You try to pull her away but it's no use. She's making the most disgustingly simpy face at the silver-haired guy you met earlier in the lobby. By now you've figured that Maya's absolutely obsessed with him.

"Maya," you say as you tug on her shirt," we should go before we get caught."

Maya immediately looks back at you with a guilty face.

"Good idea," she says quickly.

The two of you are about to get up as you see a figure looming over you.

"U-Uh hey, Kaashi," you choke out as you stand up.

You kick Maya slightly with your foot and she stands up as well. You quickly peek past Akaashi as he starts lecturing about why the hell you're in Miyagi. You see Bokuto laughing at the top of his lungs before explaining to the rest of the group who you two are.

"Y/N!" Bokuto waves after he's done telling the others your life story, "Come sit with us."

You wave your hands frantically as you tell Bokuto that's not a great idea.

"Please," Bokuto begs.

Akaashi quickly turns around to Bokuto and tells him that neither of the girls will be joining the group. Instinctively, you and Maya look at each other.

Who is he to say we shouldn't join?

"But Akaashi we'd love to join!" Maya beams.

"Mhm," you nod as you walk around to meet Bokuto by the entrance.

As you approach the table, you drag Maya over to the silver-hared boy and sit between her and the other boy you bumped into earlier who introduces himself as Daichi.

"What are you doing here?" Bokuto asks as you sit.

"We came to support you," you confidently say.

"Yep Y/N wanted to watch you two play."

You roll your eyes at Maya's statement.

At least she didn't single out Akaashi.

You notice that Akaashi and Bokuto begin to blush at Maya's comment.

"How did you two get such cute girlfriends?" one of the Karasuno boys asks.

"Bokuto!" you yell before he can respond, "stop telling people you have a girlfriend!"

The table breaks out in laughter as Bokuto's hair droops. Konoha rubs Bokuto's back to cheer him up. You look over at the silver-haired boy, Suga, whose eyes are widening as your comment settles in his mind.

While the group eats, you have a fun time talking to the new team as well as being around Bokuto and Akaashi again. You even enjoyed being with Maya although she was mostly busy drooling over Suga. A few times you had to pass her the napkin in front of her so she could wipe her mouth.

Hinata, the orange-haired boy from Karasuno, asks what the group plans on doing after dinner. You look over at Daichi as the rest of the table does, assuming he's basically their father-figure.

"I say we all rest a bit and then head to the pool if you'd like."

The table breaks out in excitement. Maya grabs your hand and tells you how excited she is to spend more time with Suga.

"We can go, right Y/N?" she asks.

You look around and see Akaashi waiting for your answer, too.

"Maya we didn't bring bathing suits," you whisper.

"That's okay we can go buy some super quick!" she beams.

You look back over towards Akaashi and see him smirking. Your eyes land on Bokuto's who's doing the same. 

"Fine," you say as you roll your eyes.

"Great let's go!"

Maya jumps up from her chair and the two of you say goodbye to the boys. As you get pulled out of the restaurant you give Akaashi your middle finger. He smiles, knowing it's partly his fault that you agreed to go along with Maya's plan.

\--

The two of you walk around the streets until you find a store that's about to close. You and Maya walk around separately in an attempt to make the process go quicker. You find a bathing suit in your favorite color that you really like, but it's a bit more revealing than you think you're comfortable with around the guys. 

"What's your size?" Maya grins devilishly.

You shake your head and tell her that you're not interested in it but she groans at you.

"I'll just quickly find something..."

Your words trail off as Maya squints her eyes and presses her lips together, waiting for you to give in.

"Fine," you groan before telling her your size.

Maya buys the swimsuit for you, saying it's an I'm sorry gift. You appreciate the offer and thank her for everything she's done for you lately. You then take the moment to send her the gas money you promised.


	31. Winners and Losers

The two of you head back to your hotel room and change. The moment you step out of the bathroom Maya jumps up and down, hyping up how good you look. You thank her as passes you a towel. You both then walk down to the pool.

As you arrive you see most of the others already there. You quickly drag Maya into the pool with you to avoid the awkward attention you were starting to receive.

Once you get in the pool you drag her over to Akaashi with you.

"Hi," you say as you poke his shoulder.

Akaashi turns around. You smile at him before seeing a wave of blush cross his face. You study his face while he looks over at Maya and sneers.

"That's what you let her get?" he says to the girl beside you.

You feel your cheeks heat up as Akaashi glances over at you. You feel him quickly eye you up before nervously looking back at your face.

"Something wrong?" you ask coyly.

"Uh n-no," he says as he begins tripping over his words, "it's just, you know, a lotta other guys here."

"Hey look I found one!" the short boy, who you found out was named Nishinoya, calls from behind you.

Your group turns around and sees Nishinoya attempt to toss a ball into the pool's basketball hoop.

A few more of Akaashi's new friends jump in the pool and decide to play a game of basketball.

"I'll be on Karasuno's team!" Maya waves to the group before swimming over towards Suga.

You look over at Akaashi as he continues to give you an awkward stare. Luckily, Bokuto walks over and breaks the embarrassing moment.

"Hey there Y/N," he smiles as his gaze starts to wander down.

Akaashi looks over at his friend and quickly grabs you, pulling you to his side.

"Y/N's on our team," Akaashi states as he eyes the guys on the other side.

You stand in between your friends as the boys argue over the rules. Eventually, Daichi steps in and comes up with a fair set of rules that even Bokuto agrees with.

"What do we get when we win?" Bokuto grins devilishly as he stares down the opposing team.

You get chills as you look at Bokuto. Every time you've played with him he always wanted some kind of reward and it never turned out good for the losing side, no matter who it was.

"How about the losing team can't talk for ten minutes?" someone suggests.

The group looks over at Bokuto, making sure he can actually deal with that punishment.

"What are you all looking at me for? It's not like I'm actually going to lose," he says proudly.

"Bokuto we're not playing volleyball," you whisper to him.

"We'll be fine," he replies as he pats you on the back, "when have I ever let you down?"

You can feel Akaashi's aura darken behind you as you both stare Bokuto down.

"Lots of times," Akaashi growls.

Bokuto rolls his eyes and ignores the two of you, asking Daichi when you're going to start playing. Hinata chimes in saying he's pumped. 

As the game starts you notice that Hinata, despite his size, can keep up against Bokuto's strength and energy. Just watching him alone tires you out. 

\--

"Fuck," Bokuto yells, sending vibrations across the whole pool.

You and Akaashi stare daggers at Bokuto. Your team lost, of course, and you only have Bokuto's emotions to thank for that.

"Goddammit Bokuto what did we tell you!" you yell at him.

As Bokuto's about to yell back, Daichi calls out your name.

"Hey you three, no talking, got it? You can yell at him after the ten minutes is up."

Daichi looks down at his watch and lets everybody know the time. You half-ignore him as you're too busy scowling at your friend.

Eventually, you give up and walk out of the pool. You make your way over to Maya, who's wrapping herself up in her blanket. You do the same and sit down next to her.

"Hey, didya have fun?" she asks.

You nod to her question, unable to talk. You then point upwards.

"Going up?" 

You nod once again.

"Do you just need to go to the bathroom or are you going to stay up there?"

You nod and then shake your head, letting her know you just need to go up quickly.

"Do you want me to come up with you?"

You shake your head as you grab your phone and your room key. After, you notice Maya look around the area until her eyes land on a particular Karasuno boy.

"I'll be here if you need me," she waves before you walk away.

On your way out you get stopped by a tall Karasuno boy with a buzz cut.

"How come you're leaving?" he pouts.

Knowing that he's teasing you for not being able to talk, you stick your tongue out at him. Then, Hinata comes over and asks if you're going to come back. You roll your eyes, unsure if he knows that you aren't supposed to speak.

"Eh? What's wrong Y/N?"

You're about to yell at Hinata but see the boy with the buzzcut's face light up, making you only let out a sigh.

Sneering quickly at him, you push past and leave the pool.

Once you get in the elevator you click the button for your floor and the door starts to close. Suddenly you see a hand swiftly stretch through, making you jump back. The door opens quickly and you see Akaashi giving you a confused look. He then smiles as he stands next to you in the elevator.

When you arrive at your floor you step out and turn around to wave goodbye to your best friend. However, you don't see him there anymore.

_Am I going crazy?_

You turn back around and jump once again as Akaashi stands in front of you.

_Holy crap when is ten minutes up? Silent Akaashi scares the shit out of me._

You push him away, smiling slightly as you know he's scaring you on purpose. Once you arrive at your room Akaashi's still by your side. You open the door and put out your arm, signaling for him to go in. As you walk in, you notice it's been ten minutes.

Just then you hear a loud scream coming from downstairs. You assume it was from Bokuto who was probably dying after not talking for ten minutes.

"I'm guessing time's up," he chuckles as he sits on Maya's bed.

"Yup," you nod.

"That reminds me. You told me why you came but how in the world did you find our hotel?" Akaashi asks.

"Bokuto told Maya almost instantly," you laugh.

"Makes sense."

"By the way you probably shouldn't sit on Maya's bed with your wet clothes," you tease.

Akaashi gets up abruptly, standing right in front of your face.

"Are you doing this on purpose, Y/N," he smirks as he looks down at your face.

"Me?" you laugh, "you're the one who followed me up here!"

Akaashi suddenly places his hand around your back, pulling you even closer to his body. He kisses you as if he had never kissed you before, soft and warm, sharing the closeness that the two of you created. Heat collected in your cheeks as your tongue touched Akaashi's. You hungrily push yourself into him and jump into his arms. You feel his grasp around your ass as he spins around and drops you onto your bed.

"Aka-" you start before he intervenes.

"How could I not follow you up here I mean look at you," he says as he eyes you up once more.

You stare up at his body leaning over yours. You try to think of a response but your brain and your eyes are too busy focusing on his body.

"Y/N, may I?"


	32. Unchaperoned

"Y/N, may I?" he asks while look down at you as you're spread out on your bed.

His gentle voice made you give in easily. You nod as you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down to you, pressing your lips against his once more. Akaashi slips his tongue into your mouth while he begins to remove your bathing suit.

You move your hands up to Akaashi's waist and slide down his shorts. You then wrap one of your hands around his length, stroking it softly. You feel him hesitate for a moment at the new sensation of you touching him. He leans back and you notice the hint of pink on his cheeks.

The pair of you look down at the work you're putting in. You quickly spit in your hand and begin to work on him faster. Akaashi lets out soft groans as you glide your hand across his length. You glance down once more and realize he's bigger than you assumed. 

One of Akaashi's hands slips between your legs and begins rubbing your clit. You softly moan out his name as he works miracles on you. As he feels how wet you are becoming, he slides a couple of fingers into you.

Akaashi leans down against your skin and leaves soft bites along your neck. You can feel him smiling against your skin, knowing that you were all his right now. 

"This was definitely worth the wait," he whispers as he moves his mouth up to your ear.

"Akaashi," you moan as you squirm underneath him.

"Is this too much?" he asks as he slows down his pace, "Do you want me to stop?"

Akaashi was definitely enjoying being a sadistic tease and you knew it.

"No," you whine as he pushes his fingers deep inside of you.

"Do you want more?" 

You look up at him as his sinful smirk sends chills down your body. You then nod and Akaashi pulls his fingers out of you. Watching as he licks his fingers clean, you feel heat rush to your face. He then pulls himself away from you slightly.

"I don't have any condoms on me," he says as the realization hits him.

"Pull out game?" you ask nervously.

Akaashi gives you one last unholy smirk before hungrily placing his lips back on yours. As you kiss him back he swiftly slips his tongue into your mouth. You feel him sit you up with him between your legs. You trace your hands along his toned muscles as he places his hands on your waist.

"Turn over. Get on your hands and knees," he commands.

He then helps you flip over and pulls your waist so your ass is straight up towards his face. You feel him grab your wrists and place them both on your back, gripping them together with one of his hands. He uses the other to guide himself to your entrance, sliding it along without going in. You moan, feeling tortured under his touch.

"Desperate, Y/N?" he teases.

"Shut-"

Before you can finish retaliating, Akaashi pushes his whole length into you, making you scream. You can feel his hand tightly grip your waist once more, allowing himself to deeply thrust in you. As your moans fill the room Akaashi pushes your wrists down toward the bed to give your back a deeper arch. He then uses his other hand to sloppily grab your hair and pull your head up.

"Akaashi, please," you whine.

"Beg for it, Y/N," he commands.

"Akaashi please I want you to fuck me harder."

"That's all?" he asks as he slows his pace.

"Please," you cry, "Fuck me until I can't walk. Make me yours-"

Akaashi thrusts faster into you, causing you to scream at his roughness. Him hitting your cervix with every pump.

"Such a good girl taking all of my cock," Akaashi grunts, "I'll make sure to pull out but not before making you scream and cum on me like this."

You're sure that there was no way this was actually happening and you never realized getting pounded by Akaashi would be like this. Nevertheless there you were being proven wrong with each of his hard thrusts. Akaashi keeps his grip on your hair as he uses his other hand to roughly stimulate your clit.

Seconds later you feel your walls contract. As Akaashi notices this as he goes rougher, not letting you get a break from his pounding. You can feel his eyes roaming across your body as he thrusts deeper each time. You yell out his name one final time, while finally cumming on him for the first time. Akaashi curses under his breath, and violently fucks your quivering form before pulling out. He pushes you flat down onto the bed as you feel a warmth on your lower back.

After cursing a bit more, you feel Akaashi climb off the bed.

"I'm going to grab you a towel."

Akaashi comes back quickly and wipes you off. As he throws the towel in the little hamper you sit up.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The two of you exchange glances for a second before Akaashi checks who's at the door. He immediately runs to you and throws you come clothes from your backpack. 

_What the hell am I supposed to do? I can barely stand up._

As you quickly change he runs into the bathroom with his shorts. Once you're dressed, you begin walking over to the door slowly as your legs feel heavy. You answer the door and see Maya standing on the other side with Suga.

"Oh? What are you two doing up here?" you tease.

"Nothing," Maya blushes as she turns around.

While Maya tries to turn away you catch her arm.

"Oh hey Akaashi," Maya smirks as she turns around.

You mentally curse Akaashi out for leaving the bathroom, but you're not sure what would have happened if he didn't.

You pull Maya into your room while continuing to hold onto the door and glare at her as she continues smiling.

"Let's just ignore what's happening, yeah?"

Maya watches the way you're holding onto the door for dear life but before she can respond you pull Akaashi out of the room. After Suga walks in, confused about the situation, you close the door and turn back to Akaashi. You do your best to walk to the elevator as normal as possible, pushing away the ache in your body.

Once you get downstairs you apologize for what happened with Maya. 

"It's okay," Akaashi nervously laughs, "I'm surprised you two are getting along so well."

You playfully roll your eyes at his comment.

"What about you two? Is everything alright?"

Akaashi walks over to a sofa and sits down. You eagerly take a spot next to him and then patiently wait for an answer.

Akaashi explains that he and Maya talked about what happened in the relationship. He says that they both rushed into it for their own reasons. Him because of you and her because she was going through a lot.

You nervously tell Akaashi that Maya had mentioned the pair of them had sex. He admits to it but says that neither of them felt a serious connection with it.

Akaashi shifts his gaze over to you. Your body stiffens as his dark eyes meet your own. He smiles softly as he takes in your features.

"Can we go for a walk?" he asks nervously, "Like somewhere I know Bokuto won't jump out at us?"

You laugh, knowing that situation is completely plausible.

"Sure," you quietly reply.

_How the hell am I going to go for a walk when I can barely stand up?!_

Akaashi stands up and stretches out his hand to you. He helps you stand up and together the two of you walk out the front of the hotel.


	33. Missing People

You walk with Akaashi around Miyagi to the best of your abilities after feeling sore from getting your back blown out just a few minutes prior. You begin to notice that although your hotel looks straight out of Tokyo, the rest of the town is quiet. 

As you admire your surroundings you remember that Akaashi's hand is gripping onto your own. You subtly look over at him and have a mini-flashback to the day, twelve years ago, when you first met him.

"It's so silent here," Akaashi comments as he takes in the neighborhood, "I could get used to his."

"I didn't know you liked Miyagi so much, Akaashi," you giggle.

Akaashi stops suddenly and looks over at you. You see a puzzled look cross his face as he seems to stare into your soul.

"How come you don't call me Keiji anymore?"

His question hits you hard. You stop and genuinely try to think about why you ever stopped but your mind is clouded by thoughts of why he would ask you that.

"S-Sorry," you say quietly.

Akaashi scoops up your head with his hand to get a better view of your face.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I just-"

"I'll forgive you if you start calling me Keiji again," he smirks.

A smile forms on your face as you nod to him.

"Of course only if you want to," he teases.

You roll your eyes and bring your face towards him, kissing him gently. As you pull away you notice a concerned look on his face.

"A-Are you okay? Seriously I can just stick to Akaashi if you want."

Akaashi gets flustered for a moment before shaking his head and telling you that's not what he was worried about.

"Then what is it?" you ask nervously.

Akaashi puts both of his hands in yours and looks at you intently.

"Y/N every time I see you I'm happy," he explains, "and I still can't believe that you came all the way to Miyagi to see me."

He continues to explain that although he was a bit confused at first, he was overjoyed when he saw you at the restaurant.

"Y/N?" he asks earnestly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

You pause for a moment, replaying his words over in your mind.

"Keiji," you mutter out, "you're everything to me. Of course I will!"

You immediately throw your arms around him before he lifts you in the air.

"You do drive me crazy though, you know that?"

You smile into his neck before he puts you back down. The second you get your balance, you place your hands on his cheeks and kiss him. 

He then grabs you by the waist and lifts you up. You wrap your legs and arms around him as you continue to press your lips on his.

"You're really making me want to go round two on you, Y/N," he remarks huskily in between kisses.

You pull away slowly as you take in his face that is close to your own.

"Me too," you giggle, "but I'm sure Bokuto's going to have a tantrum if he doesn't find us soon. Besides, my room's a bit occupied."

Keiji chuckles as he realizes you're right. He puts you down and grabs your hand. Together the two of you walk back to the hotel.

Once you get in, Bokuto immediately spots you and runs over.

"Where the hell have you been!" he yells as he hugs the pair of you.

_Goddammit. Too hard, Bokuto my body's still aching._

"A walk," Keiji states emotionlessly, "now get off."

Bokuto does what he's told and backs away from you. You take a deep breath as you relax your muscles.

"Will you please come back to the pool now?" Bokuto begs cutely.

You giggle as you look over at Keiji. He lightly pushes Bokuto as he tells him to get moving. The three of you then begin walking back towards the pool.

"Hey Y/N when did you get changed?" Bokuto asks as he looks over at you inquisitively.

"Awhile ago," Keiji interrupts, "don't look too much into it."

Bokuto passes Keiji a confused look before shrugging the interaction off.

"So Bokuto how did it go not being able to talk for ten minutes?" you tease.

Bokuto's hair immediately droops. Just the thought of that awful dare he had to fulfill was enough to make him sad.

"Terrible!" he cries, "Everybody kept talking to me especially little ginger and I couldn't do anything about it. The moment Daichi said I could talk again I screamed!"

You and Keiji exchange a small grin, knowing you both heard his yell from upstairs by your room.

"Bokuto I got a question for you," Keiji says confidently.

"Yeah?" Bokuto replies nervously.

"Who's the louder screamer? You or," Keiji looks over at you and gives you his sadistic grin, "Y/N?"

Bokuto takes this moment to genuinely ponder the questions.

"That's difficult," Bokuto replies, "Y/N can be pretty loud when she's upset."

Keiji breaks out in laugher only audible to you. You punch his arm and tell him to stop the conversation but he only shakes his head.

"Y/N yelling contest?" Bokuto asks eagerly.

"No way!" you shout, "Why the hell would I-"

"Hmm," Bokuto says intently as he crosses his arms, "Using that as an example I'd say I'm louder."

Keiji's laugher becomes even louder as you smack the back of the head. Bokuto's confused face shifts between the two of you as he tries to figure out what's going on. You walk away from the two of them until you get to the pool.

The second the three of you step into the pool area, Daichi runs up to you.

"Have any of you guys seen Suga? He's been missing for a half hour and we've been looking everywhere for him."

You look over at Keiji who's smirking back at you.

"Nope haven't seen them," Keiji replies.

"Have you checked Fukurodani's rooms?" Bokuto asks.

Just then the poor, confused boy looks past the three of you and his eyes widen. You turn to see the silver-haired boy walk in with Maya.

Daichi walks between you and Bokuto and asks Suga where he's been. You see both Suga and Maya's faces turn bright red as they fumble to come up with a response.

Daichi hits Suga on the back of the head and tells him that he was worried for the past thirty minutes about him.

"I'm sorry," Maya speaks up, "It took so long because we were waiting for something."

Your heart drops since you know Maya's vaguely alluding to waiting for you and Keiji to get out of the room.

"What's she talking about?" Bokuto whispers to you.

You notice pink dust across Keiji's face so you decide to help out.

"Not sure," you shrug.

Bokuto looks over at Keiji's flustered face and passes him a confused, yet worried look.

"Oh I know," you interrupt, "room service!"

You smile at Bokuto and then pull the two boys towards the pool before the conversation gets any more awkward.

You convince Bokuto to play pool basketball with some of the other guys and you sit nearby to watch. Keiji sits down with you and asks if you're having fun watching them play.

"No," you shake your head, "you all better stick to volleyball."

Keiji laughs and agrees with your statement. You watch him intently, thinking about how lucky you are that he's now your boyfriend.

"Keiji? I'm really glad I came to Miyagi."

Keiji leans towards you and puts a hand on your cheek. He kisses you lightly before saying that he's glad you came, too.

Just then you hear gasps come from the pool. Your eyes widen as you look at Keiji, being careful to not make eye contact with anybody else.

"Well," you say as you stand up, "goodnight."

You quickly walk away from the boys and as you leave the pool area you hear Bokuto shout.

"Girlfriend?!"


	34. Departure

Saturday, your first full day at Miyagi went by quickly. You watched the boys during practice and then hung out with Keiji for the rest of the evening while Maya got to spend time with Suga.

On Sunday you wake up groggily from the busy day you had prior. You turn the hotel's digital clock to face you as you roll around in the bed and see it's 10:30 am.

"We're already late," you complain to yourself as you slowly get out of bed.

After using the bathroom you lazily walk over to Maya and gently shake her until she wakes up. You explain to her that you're going to be hours late to the boys' practice. Immediately she shoots out of bed and stands in front of you.

"I'm up!" she shouts.

"Calm down," you laugh, "there's no fire."

The two of you decide that since you're both already super late you might as well go out to grab some lunch for the boys. You grab some of your clothes and head into the bathroom for a shower.

Once the pair of you leave, you make your way to a store and buy pretty much everything you have seen Bokuto eat.

"You think this is enough?" Maya asks while holding up her basket of food.

The two of you break out in laugher, knowing it's not enough for Bokuto alone to eat. You grab some more food and pray that you've got enough before heading out.

\--

"Thanks for the food!" the boys all shout before digging in.

As the guys eat, you and Maya wait patiently to take whatever leftovers there may be, if any at all. 

"Y/N? Maya?" the orange-haired boy calls with a plate full of food, "thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Maya giggles as she watches the boy bow before the two of you.

Suddenly you get the familiar feeling of being suffocated as someone hugs you from behind.

"God, Bokuto I tap out," you cry as you hit his forearm.

He lets go of you and apologizes once again.

"Sorry I was just so excited after all the food you got me."

You give him a stern look until he corrects himself.

"I mean us," he says nervously.

Bokuto's mood instantly cheers up as he goes back to thinking about the food you bought for him.

"You always know what my favorite food is," he beams.

"That's because you are the least picky person on the planet in terms of food," Keiji states as he walks towards you.

You can't help but smile as he stands next to you.

"Agreed, Keiji," you nod.

"Huh? Keiji?" Bokuto asks.

You roll your eyes knowing that Bokuto's playing dumb since you overheard a bit of the boys' conversation the other night at the pool.

"Stop playing dumb," you groan.

"What are you talking about?" Bokuto says nervously.

He tries to keep up the charade for as long as he can until eventually giving in since you're not amused. 

"I'm so proud of you, Y/N!" he beams as he gives you another hug.

"Ok, ok, I know just eat your food," you giggle.

Bokuto lets go of you and then Keiji politely thanks you for buying the food. You give him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to grab some leftover food.

"Hey Daichi," you say as you approach him near the food.

Daichi doesn't respond. As you stand next to him you look over in the direction that his eyes are staring daggers in. You see Maya hugging Suga and at that moment Daichi lets out a disgusted groan.

"Man poor Suga's gonna be heartbroken when Maya leaves," you tease as you put a hand on his shoulder, "I wonder how he's going to cope with that?"

You look over at Daichi as his eyes widen. You let out a little smirk knowing he likes what you've said.

"I'm sure I can figure out a way to cheer him up," Daichi responds confidently as he looks over at you.

Daichi pats your head and thanks you before running off towards his teammates.

"You're welcome," you call out, but Daichi's too busy to hear you.

\--

In the evening, you and Maya help the boys clean up the gym. As you put away the cart of volleyballs, Keiji jogs over to you.

"You're leaving now, right?" he asks.

You look over at him and can visibly see the sadness in his eyes. You pull him out in the hallway and hug him goodbye.

As you release him from the hug you look back in the gym and see Maya talking to Daichi and Suga. You look back over to Keiji with an idea in your head.

"Keiji?" you say excitedly, "Wanna do a quickie in the bathroom?"

Without answering Keiji grabs you by the waist and pulls you into a kiss. You jump up onto him as he walks towards the bathrooms.

"Go to the girls," you say in between kisses, "less chance of being caught."

"Smart girl," he pants back.

The second the bathroom door closes, Keiji pulls your shorts and panties down to your ankles. Obediently you step out of them. You watch as he does the same, revealing his hard cock to you. Keiji then grabs your arms and puts them on his shoulder. As you do, he slides his hand down to your pussy and feels the mess you've already made.

"Wet already?" he teases.

You nod as heat rises to your face from embarrassment. Keiji chuckles for a moment before placing both hands on your ass and lifting you up, wrapping your legs around his waist.

You begin attacking his neck, leaving hickeys all across him.

"Fuck Y/N," he groans, "that's going to be there forever."

"So what?"

At your words, Keiji moans softly as he aligns himself at your entrance.

"Ready baby?"

You nod and tangle your fingers in Keiji's hair. You feel his strong arms lift you up and then lower you onto his tip. You gasp as you feel yourself opening, allowing Keiji to enter you. He continues to force you down onto him until he's completely buried. Keiji lets out his own string of pants and grunts but nothing compared to your own. He then pulls your face toward his, landing a deep kiss on your lips. You can feel chills run through your body as his affection flusters you.

Keiji begins bouncing you up and down on him. You can feel him harshly hit your cervix with each rough thrust. He then squeezes you tightly, holding your body against his own. You tilt your head back and try to contain your screams. As you straighten your head back you see Keiji smirking as he watches you. At the sight, he continues forcing his way deeper into you. Once again you begin attacking his neck, making sure everyone knows that Keiji is finally yours. Soon, you feel your stomach tighten with each thrust until you're almost unable to handle it.

"Fuck Y/N I'm close," Keiji moans out.

"Mhm," you nod as you try to let him know you are too.

You pull Keiji closer to you as you drew near to your end. Keiji continues to groan into your skin until you finish. Since he wasn't far behind he immediately pulls out after your release.

Half-instinctively and half because your legs are weak, you drop down to your knees and allow him to shoot his liquid down your throat. After swallowing, you lick the rest of him clean and pass over his clothes. Keiji then helps you do the same, noticing your limp body. Keiji then grips onto your waist and brings you back out to the gym while you lean against him.

"Don't worry, Y/N, you'll get used to it," he whispers.

You feel your cheeks heat up as his words replay in your brain. As the boys from Karasuno and Fukurodani come over, you say your goodbyes and, with Keiji's help, make your way towards Bokuto.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," he says sadly.

"Dummy we all have to go home tonight because we've got school tomorrow," you giggle, "so I'll just see you then."

Bokuto reactively cheers up and you loosely hug him goodbye.

"Ready to go?" Maya asks as she walks over to you with Suga trailing behind.

You nod and look past to see Daichi still staring daggers into Maya and Suga's souls. You briefly wave to him and walk out of the gym with Keiji still holding onto you.

At the car Keiji kiss you gently. Still hungry for him, you grab his shirt and kiss him deeper. He groans softly, not expecting you to do that. As you let go you pull gently on his bottom lip. A faint blush rushes across Keiji's cheeks.

"Akaashi!," Bokuto yells from in the gym, "we've gotta get our bags so we can leave too!"

You say your final goodbye to your boyfriend before he runs back inside the gym. You look over to Maya and see her making out with Suga.

"Gross," you playfully comment.

"What the hell Y/N you literally just did the same thing!" Maya groans.

You laugh and get in the car, letting them have their moment to say goodbye.


	35. Heading Home

**AKAASHI'S P.O.V.**

After saying goodbye to Y/N you rush back inside the gym to grab your bag since Bokuto said it was time to leave. You're immediately greeted by a bunch of smirks from your teammates.

"Where were you when we were supposed to be cleaning up?" Bokuto asks while practically jumping up and down.

"Cleaning up," you say calmly.

"Really because I didn't see you," Saru replies.

You look around as some of the guys agree with Saruki's comment.

"Fine," you groan, "I was saying goodbye to Y/N. Are you happy now?"

Bokuto nods and pats you on the back as you walk past.

Eventually, your team makes their way to the bus. Before getting on you notice Bokuto literally squeezing the life out of poor Hinata.

"Stop doing that to everybody," you lecture as you pull your friend off of the smaller boy.

Bokuto and Hinata both begin apologizing to each other until you throw Bokuto up the stairs of the bus. You find a seat and sit down while Bokuto sits right next to you.

_I'm not going to get any sleep._

You roll your eyes and look out the window, thinking back to when you said goodbye to Y/N.

"Did you all have fun?" Yamiji-sensei asks as he boards the bus.

Bokuto jumps out of his seat as he excitedly answers the question. Your head gets forced back to reality as he begins talking nonstop.

\--

For most of the ride, Bokuto is surprisingly calm. Now that you're nearing Tokyo, you decide to stay awake for the rest of the ride.

You look over and see Bokuto talking to whoever was behind him so you go back to staring out the window, daydreaming about Y/N. 

Suddenly the bus swerves. 

"Pull over!" Yamiji-sensei yells to the driver.

You watch as Yamiji-sensei gets out of the bus to check out what's happened. A few of your teammates including Bokuto rush to the front of the bus.

"Hey that car's super cool too bad it's all fucked up," you hear someone say.

"Uh, Akaashi that looks like Maya's car, no?" Bokuto says slowly.

You immediately get out of your seat and rush over to Bokuto, pushing whoever was in your way.

You look out and see a silver chrome car upside down in the road. You and Bokuto watch intently as a girl with short brown hair gets pulled out of the car by a stranger. You exchange a look with Bokuto both knowing that girl is definitely Maya. Bokuto signals for the driver to open the door and the two of you rush out towards the car.

As you approach you watch Yamiji-sensei pull Y/N out of the passenger side of the car. You feel weak in the knees as you run over to her, falling to her side.

Bokuto kneels next to you and brushes some of the hair out of her face.

"She's unconscious," Yamiji-sensei tells you two, "Look after her until the ambulance arrives okay?"

You shake your head before looking down at the girl you love. You take her hand and place it between both of yours.

_Please be okay._

You notice drops falling down over Y/N's face and look over to see Bokuto quietly sobbing. You take one of your hands to rub his back and he immediately throws his arms around you.

"Is Y/N gonna be okay?" Bokuto cries out.

You're taken by surprise for a moment at Bokuto's cries even though it doesn't phase you that he's worried for his friend. You look back down at Y/N and try to compose yourself before responding.

"I hope so," you say quietly.

\--

"Fine go ahead, but if you're loud or disrespectful one more time I'm going to ask you to leave."

You nod to the nurse and run with Bokuto through the doors of the waiting room. You run around, helping each other find Y/N's room.

"Fuck we shoulda asked the damn nurse," you curse to yourself.

"Over here!" Bokuto waves as he points to a room.

You run over and burst through the door with Bokuto right behind you. 

"U-Uh Ms. L/N," you say nervously as Y/N's mom stands over her daughter.

Bokuto bumps into your back, causing you to fumble forward.

"Shit," Bokuto curses.

You turn around and sneer at him before walking over to Y/N's mother.

"What's wrong?" you ask as you approach your girlfriend.

Bokuto pushes past and tries to hug Y/N but you quickly yank him off, letting him know that he probably shouldn't do that.

"Y/N's really lucky. She escaped with just some scrapes and a concussion," Y/N's mom says sadly as she looks down at her daughter, "but she's lost some of her memory. She wasn't able to recognize Maya at all."

_Lost her memories? Does she not remember anything from this weekend?_

Y/N's mother opens the curtain to the other side of the room and you can see Maya asleep in the other bed. She has many more bandages and her left arm's being elevated.

"Woah poor Maya," Bokuto says sadly as he looks at the other female.

You then hear Y/N begin to mumble as she begins to wake up.

"I'll let you guys have some alone time," Y/N's mom smiles slightly.

"Is it okay to talk to Y/N about what happened?" Bokuto asks.

You look over and see the concern rising in your friend's eyes. Y/N's mom shakes her head letting you both know it's better if you don't say much because Y/N might get too overwhelmed.

"Her memories will come back, don't worry boys."

With that, Y/N's mom takes her leave from the room.

You and Bokuto walk over to Y/N as she continues mumbling to herself. As you stand on either side of her, she opens her eyes as smiles weakly as she sees both of you.

Bokuto immediately goes in for a hug and Y/N lets out a small groan but wraps her arms around Bokuto without complaining.

"Kou-" you hear her mutter softly.

When Bokuto stands back up Y/N faces you and stretches her arms out as best she can. You give her a quick, gentle hug before pulling away.

"Are you alright?" you ask nervously.

"I guess," she shrugs, "I don't have any memories about what happened but apparently the girl in the bed over there is my friend."

Y/N lets out a deep breath as she looks down.

"I can't remember anything from the past few months," she says sadly.

"Anything?" you ask worriedly.

You and Bokuto exchange a quick look as Y/N shakes her head and starts crying softly. You embrace her once more until she calms down. As you stand back up Y/N gives you a confused look.

"Kaashi," she giggles, "did you get a girlfriend?"

You look at Bokuto as he stares down at your neck, trying to contain his laugher. 

"I wasn't going to say anything but we all knew," he chuckles.

You cover your neck with your hands as you try to come up with an explanation.

"Uh, n-no it's not what it looks like."

Bokuto rolls his eyes and looks down at Y/N.

"Yeah, he's telling the truth."


	36. Fantasies

Y/N'S P.O.V.

For the next few days you spent at the hospital instead of school, you mostly slept or chatted with Akaashi and Bokuto when they came to visit. Most of the time Akaashi would ask about you or fill you in with what you missed at school whereas Bokuto would check up on you before spilling every single minute detail about practice. He also sometimes talks about how lunch was a 'sausage fest' now, not that you really knew what he meant considering you had no idea who Maya was. 

Your mom also did a wonderful job checking up on you even when she was working her own shifts at the hospital. You were really glad that the three of them were able to help you feel better despite the stress over the loss of your memories for the past few months.

"Hey hun you've got a visitor can I send him in?" your current attending nurse asks.

"Sure," you beam thinking that Akaashi or Bokuto is about to come through the door.

You sit up, excited to greet your friends but your face drops the second you see the blond hair male, otherwise known as Atsumu Miya, walk into your room.

_Do I still talk to him? I could have sworn we didn't get along anymore._

"Hey babe!" he says excitedly as he strolls over to your bed.

_Babe?_

Your thoughts get distracted when you notice him put a bouquet of flowers on the table next to you that smell amazing. Atsumu then extends his arms out towards you, pulling you into a warm hug. As confused as you are you still decide to hug him back, not wanting to be rude. 

"T-Tsumu what are you doing here?"

He gently pulls away from the hug and sits in the chair next to your bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he says worriedly.

"I'm fine," you tell him, "but we haven't talked in so long and I..."

Your words fade away as you look into his eyes. You can visibly see the worry and hurt from you not remembering him.

"Y/N," he says gently as he takes his hands in yours, "we started going out around when school started."

Startled, you're at a loss for words. You look down at his hands in yours and vaguely remember a similar feeling.

"I'm so sorry," you apologize as you hang your head down.

Tears start streaming from your eyes as you feel awful for not remembering anything about Atsumu. He lifts one of his bigger hands out of yours and wipes the tears from your face.

"It's alright Y/N," he says as he lifts his face to yours, "you'll remember soon."

With his bright, contagious smile you give in and smile back. After being praised, Atsumu holds up a huge paper bag that he brought with him.

"Wanna eat?" 

You nod eagerly at the thought of not having to eat more hospital food. Atsumu pulls out one of your favorite dishes and you begin to devour it straight away.

"You're leaving the hospital today, right?" Atsumu asks as the pair of you finish eating.

"Yep, that's what my mom told me," you reply excitedly.

"That's awesome!" he beams, "I'd love to take you out again sometime soon."

Atsumu begins telling you about how the pair of you went to the boardwalk together, describing all of the little details that had made you wrongfully attracted to him. As he continues to tell you the stories he remembers with you from the past few months you begin to get skeptical, thinking that all of his stories seemed too good to be true as if they were fantasies. Atsumu must have noticed this because he stopped talking for a moment until a lightbulb practically went over his head.

"Oh and my sweatshirt is still at your house," he says coyly.

Immediately your face perks up with curiosity, thinking that his stories must be true and internally cursing at yourself for thinking poorly of him.

"What really? I can give that back to you!" 

Atsumu laughs before bending close to your face, putting a hand on your cheek.

"You going to school tomorrow?" he smirks.

"Mhm," you nod timidly.

"I'll come by your house after school tomorrow then. If you still want to give it back to me after we hang then you can."

You catch your gaze slowly going down to his lips as he speaks. Once he's done talking he starts smirking at you again. Immediately lifting your eyes back to his, you can tell he knows he's got you hooked.

"Does my girlfriend seriously want me to kiss her? Right here in front of her sleeping friend?"

"T-Tsumu," you whisper as you try to lecture him, your face heating up immensely as you do so, "don't say that so-"

Atsumu cuts off your speech by placing his lips on yours. You slowly feel your body melt away as you kiss him back. A few moments after Atsumu realizes this, he pulls away leaving you to want more.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby," he says as he backs up.

You watch as Atsumu cleans up the food he brought in and leaves the room. You can faintly hear his voice speaking outside the room before somebody else walks in.

"Hey honey," your mom says as she walks in the room, "I just came to let you know the doctor said we can leave whenever you're ready."

You glance over at your sleeping friend before looking back at your mom.

"What about her?" you ask worriedly.

"Maya will be alright, don't worry," she smiles softly.

You nod and sit yourself up a bit more on the bed as you talk to your mom.

"So what's the deal with the Miya boy being here?" 

"Well, uh, we're kinda dating?" you respond, but it comes out more as a question, "I guess..."

You watch the confusion churn around in your mother's eyes. She gives you a bright smile that wants to tell you she's happy for you but bewildered at the same time.

"Well anyway," you say to break the tension, "I guess I'll pack up my stuff now."

Your mom nods and leaves you be in the room as you pack.

\--

_Finally home._

You charge your phone and curl yourself up in your bed covers for a while as the memories from being in the hospital flash by in your head.

_The sweatshirt!_

You immediately sit up, throwing the covers off of you as you look around your room. Right on your desk chair you see Atsumu's sweatshirt draped over it, claiming the space. You begin to get an uneasy feeling in your stomach but you do your best to shrug it off.

"It's just because you don't remember anything," you quietly tell yourself.

You take your phone from the charger and look through your camera roll. You begin to see lots of pictures with the girl from your hospital room.

_It looks like we went on some kind of trip together. I feel really bad she's still in the hospital and I'm not. Is it wrong for me to have left her if we were friends?_

You hear a knock at your door and lower your phone as you tell your mom to come in.

"Hi Y/N I just wanted to check in and see if you needed help putting anything away?"

"I'm good," you say as you let out a small, yet sad smile, "but thanks."

"Okay," she replies worriedly, "you still want to go to school tomorrow?"

After hearing what she says you begin to perk up. Finally you will get to be with Akaashi and Bokuto after only seeing them for only a few minutes this week.

_And they were acting kinda strange this week, too._

"Of course! I can't wait to see Kou and Keiji!"

Another wave of bewilderment crosses your mom's face.

"Since when did you start calling them by their first names again?"

"I dunno," you shrug, "I think it's something I remember from before the accident."

"Well that's something," your mom beams, "I'm proud of you for remembering but don't force anything, okay?"

"Got it."


	37. Forgeries

Your first day back at school went smoothly. As soon as your class is dismissed for lunch, you walk briskly to the front of your building waiting for Akaashi and Bokuto. Even though something felt odd you shrug it off. The moment you see the pair of them appear in your vision, you run over.

"Kou!" you exclaim as you run up to Bokuto and jump into his arms.

Bokuto hugs you back, but not as tightly as he usually does.

"Uh, Y/N, I didn't mention anything about it before but why do you keep calling me that?"

You pull yourself away from him, confusion in your eyes as you look up at your friend.

"S-Sorry is that weird? I just thought I remembered something about calling you guys by your first names."

You look over at Akaashi who's giving you a seriously frustrated look.

"I can stop!" you quickly defend as you see his face.

Bokuto laughs and tells you that it's fine and the three of you begin walking to where you usually eat lunch.

"So do you remember anything else?" Akaashi asks curiously.

You think about it for a moment, wondering if you should tell your friends about what Atsumu told you. However, you figure it would be better if you didn't, remembering that Akaashi and Atsumu don't really get along and you are still confused about the situation.

"I don't think so," you tell them as you focus down at your food, feeling a bit bad that you're not completely telling the truth.

The rest of lunch was a bit quiet. You assume it's probably because you don't remember anything that you usually talk about.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to throw something out."

You continue to make sure you don't make eye contact with either of them as you stand up. On your way back you notice Akaashi's giving Bokuto a death stare.

"No! We have to wait to talk to her about it," Akaashi growls.

"It's alright," you sigh, "I'm sure I'll get my memories back soon."

Both of the boys notice your sad demeanor and decide to change the subject.

"You wanna hang out after school?" Bokuto asks.

"It might help with your memories," Akaashi adds.

You feel your face heat up from embarrassment over the fact you have other plans already with Atsumu.

"Sorry I can't," you reply nervously, "I've got something to do after school."

"What is it? Maybe we can help," Akaashi smiles weakly.

"Uhh, no!" you burst out in your defense, "It's nothing I've just got to do something with my... mom..."

_I feel like I've told this lie before._

"Hm are you telling the truth?" Bokuto asks skeptically.

"What would I lie about? It's my first day back from the hospital it's not like I've got extravagant plans!" 

"Whatever," you hear Akaashi hum from the other side of the table.

You look over and see a dejected look plastered all over his face. You feel your body begin to ease as you try to figure out what emotion you were feeling.

"Keiji we can study tomorrow after school together if you want. Like we always used to do."

Akaashi looks over at Bokuto before looking back at you.

"Is that a good idea?" Bokuto asks.

You look up at Bokuto, wondering what the big deal was. As your eyes glance back at Akaashi you see him shoot Bokuto a weird look.

"Am I missing something?"

"No!" they both say simultaneously. 

\--

"Shit, Shit, I'm so sorry sweetie but I've got to go!" your mom calls out to you from the hallway as she runs around the house frantically, "I completely forgot that I was on call!"

Your mom runs over to you in the living room and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye and grabbing her keys.

"Good luck!" you say before the door closes behind her.

You decide that now is a good time to raid the kitchen for snacks so you do. After finishing off the best thing you could find, you hear a knock on the door. 

Knowing it's just Atsumu you walk over. As you put your hand on the doorknob you get a sinking feeling in your stomach but shrug it off as eating too much, too quickly.

You then open the door, revealing Atsumu and his huge grin on the other side.

"Y/N!" he beams as he pulls you into a quick hug, "I'm so glad to see you standing and walking around again!"

"Thanks," you blush lightly as you feel the heat of his body against yours.

Atsumu gently releases you from his embrace and gives you a quick kiss on your lips. Before you have a chance to decide how you felt about it, he quickly pulls away.

After allowing him into your house, the pair of you sit down in your family room.

"So how'd your first day back go?" he asks with concern written all over his face.

"It was alright," you shrug.

You watch as Atsumu quickly searches your eyes before a bright smile grazes his face.

"You care to go somewhere super quick?" he asks.

"I'd love to!"

After constantly begging Atsumu to tell you where the two of you are walking to, he finally gives in and says he's taking you to the park near your house.

"Uh, Tsumu?" you say as you look at him, "Why the park?"

"What do you mean 'Why the park'?" he chuckles, "I know you love to come here."

You look into his eyes wondering just how much of Atsumu you are forgetting. Once you arrive you can't help but wonder how he even knew this park existed.

Atsumu puts your hand in his and leads you to a familiar bench near the pond. You begin to get a strange memory about being there with Akaashi but once more chalk it up to be a dream or some kind of half-correct memory.

_Maybe it was Tsumu that I confessed my feelings for here?_

Atsumu sits down at the bench and leads you to do the same. You feel him place a hand on your cheek and gently turn your head towards his.

"I really do hope you feel better soon, Y/N."

As he whispers these words you watch him lead closer in towards you. You wrap your arms around his neck and allow him to begin kissing you. You begin to get lost in the moment with him until he slowly pulls back, taking in your face as he does so. Your eyes then latch on to something behind Atsumu and you see Akaashi's typically emotionless face break out in anger.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he says as he storms up to the pair of you.

You feel your heart beat a million times per minute as Akaashi stares into your soul.

"I'm just with, uh," you look over at Atsumu who's looking back at you eagerly for what you're about to say, "with my boyfriend?"

You look back at Akaashi who's face has officially changed from anger to hurt and confusion. His eyes then shift over from you to Atsumu.

"Calm down there Akaashi," Atsumu says cooly, "we don't want to overwhelm Y/N with details so I'm waiting for her memories to come back. She's only doing what she wants to be doing."

"You know what Miya that's a great idea maybe you should listen to that advice."

You feel Akaashi grab onto your arm and pull you up beside him.

"But for now Y/N needs to come with me."

"Keiji," you complain as you pull your arm away from him, "why are you being like this? Tsumu's not forcing me to do anything!"

Akaashi looks back to you and stares into your eyes for a moment, seeming to be searching for something. After what seems like ten minutes he huffs and walks away.

\--

"Mmm, Y/N I love seeing you on top of me," Atsumu moans in between your kisses.

You continue to make out with Atsumu for a while on your bed until he forcefully flips you over, allowing himself to be on top. As he resumes his kisses, you begin to feel as if something's off.

"Hey Tsumu can we stop," you ask politely as you lightly push against his chest.

He quickly looks at you with a hint of, what seems to be, concern before backing off and sitting on your bed.

"Is everything alright?" he asks as you sit up.

"Um I'm not entirely sure what's wrong," you say as you look down at your bed, "but I think it's better if we wait."

"Yeah alright."

Atsumu turns to face you as you finally get the courage to look up at him. You feel him take his hands in yours and looks straight into your eyes.

"I love you Y/N."

You feel yourself staring at him as if he's got five heads. At this moment you can finally tell that something is wrong between you and Atsumu.

"Tsumu I-"

"Don't worry about it Y/N you don't have to say anything yet. You can wait for your memories to return so you can come to me willingly."


	38. Keepsake

The next day at lunch was a bit awkward. Akaashi kept his distance from you and, although he's typically quiet, kept his mouth shut unless Bokuto continuously bothered him to answer. 

"Hey Ke- Akaashi?" 

Akaashi looks up at you with a hint of anger but waited patiently for you to speak since it was one of the only times you talked to him today.

"Can I still come over after school to study? I don't want to be pushy if you rather not it's fine I can-"

"Yes," he replies abruptly, making the rest of your words freeze from exiting your mouth.

Your stomach begins doing flips internally at his words. You aren't really sure what's going on but you're glad Akaashi still wants to be around you.

\--

"Bye Kou!" you wave to your friend as you walk off the school's campus with Akaashi.

As the two of you begin walking, Akaashi doesn't say a word. You're sure that he's having an off day but it's still difficult for you to figure out why. Possibly something about him not liking you dating Atsumu for whatever reason. You don't blame him though, as you feel something is off about the Miya boy as well. You then look over at Akaashi and see him staring disappointedly at the ground. 

"So thanks for letting me come over you're seriously the best tutor ever," you brightly exclaim to catch his attention.

Akaashi still doesn't respond so you stand in front of him and start walking backwards, immediately catching his attention.

"And you don't go into any emo modes like Kou does," you say while putting on your best impression of Bokuto's pout.

While your friend is looking at you now, he still keeps up his sad look without a response.

"So what is it that's bothering you?" you finally ask.

Akaashi stops walking, causing you to do the same as you awkwardly wait for an answer.

"What's going on between you and Atsumu?"

_I guess before my memories were lost I never told him I was going out with Tsumu._

"Well I dunno he's my boyfriend I guess but there's not much to say about it," you shrug.

You watch as Akaashi's attitude shifts back to pure rage like when he caught you with Atsumu yesterday.

"What's your deal with Tsumu anyway?" you ask bluntly.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Huhhh?" your voice squeaks as you respond.

You look at your friend, trying to figure out what he's getting at and confused as to why he even cares. 

_I know I used to have strong feelings towards Akaashi but nothing happened so I guess I'm supposed to have moved on to Tsumu._

"To be honest Ke- Akaashi, Tsumu said he loved me but I didn't know what to do so I didn't say it back."

You feel Akaashi's eyes burn into your own as he hears the words come out of your mouth. You watch as his lips part, almost about to say something, but then resume his usual sad mood of the day and walk past you.

At Akaashi's house the two of you study for awhile, trying to ignore the tension between the pair of you, until Akaashi's mom calls for dinner. Like the rest of the day, Akaashi keeps quiet and you pick up small talk with his parents who are already aware of your situation.

Once dinner is over you silently follow Akaashi back up to his room.

"S-Should I go now?" you ask nervously while he continues to stay quiet, "I feel like I'm bothering you."

As you reach to grab your backpack, you feel Akaashi's hand grab onto your arm.

"No," he says sternly, yet quiet, "you're not a bother."

You look over at him and once again see the pain in his eyes. You let go of your backpack and turn to face him.

"It's just that we, uh, didn't finish studying," he says nervously as your gaze meets his.

For some reason, you get the urge to kiss him even though you know you've never done that before. Your eyes slowly look down until finding Akaashi's lips. As the thought of him on your lips pops into your brain you let out a tiny squeak and pull away from him.

_There's no way I kissed him._

As Akaashi watches you with pure confusion on his face you drift your gaze down to his neck where you saw a bunch of marks when you first woke up.

_Those were definitely hickeys._

"Um Keiji where was I driving from when I was in the car?" you nervously ask as you slightly back away from him.

"Miyagi," he replies as he continues to watch your brain move at inhuman speeds.

"W-Why was I at Miyagi?"

"Uh Y/N I think I should wait until-"

Akaashi stops talking when he sees your eyes begin to water.

_It was him. There was something going on between me and Akaashi. Not Atsumu._

You notice him staring at you with concern so you quickly wipe your eyes and change the subject.

"Can we just finish studying?" you quietly ask.

Akaashi nods and the two of you go back to work. You glance over at him a few times from his bed that you were sitting at to the desk where he was.

_"I'll forgive you if you start calling me Keiji again."_

You immediately stop writing as past memories begin to pour into your mind.

_"A-Are you okay? Seriously I can just stick to Akaashi if you want."_

You look over at Akaashi as the memory of him starts swirling around your brain.

_"That's not what I was worried about."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

Tears quietly hit your notebook as the words replay in your head. You silently sob to yourself as you curse internally for forgetting about your memories with your boyfriend, Keiji.

_"You're really making me want to go round two on you, Y/N."_

Immediately your body freezes. The thought of you actually being with Akaashi in that way had never crossed your mind since you lost your memories. Slowly you get up with your notebook and walk over to Akaashi who's still focused on his work.

"Here," you say dreamily as the thoughts are still being processed in your mind.

You drop your notebook onto Akaashi's desk and stand behind him. You allow your arms to droop over his shoulders as you put your cheek on his head. For a moment you feel his body stiffen before relaxing once again.

"Want me to check it?"

You nod slowly in response. Just then your eyes notice a pink piece of paper sticking out from his desk drawer.

"Looks right," Akaashi says as he hands back your notebook.

You take your eyes off the pink thing sticking out and grab your notebook, thanking him as you go to sit back on his bed.

"I'll be right back I'm going to use the bathroom," he says as he turns to you.

You look up at him with your confused eyes and notice him give you the same look back. Akaashi stands up and lets his gaze linger on you for a moment before walking out of the room.

Almost reflexively your eyes shift back to the pink piece of paper you saw coming out of the desk. You look back at the door, wondering if you have enough time to peek at it before Akaashi comes back. You decide you will be alright and swiftly move to sit in his chair. You slowly open the drawer, revealing a heart-shaped pink piece of paper that read:

_You are my best friend in the whole world._

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_I love you Keiji!_

"He kept it."


	39. The Card

Your eyes swell up after reading the card, allowing tears to fall from your face. You move the heart-shaped gift that you gave Akaashi twelve years ago away from you so you won't stain it.

The rest of your memories with Akaashi begin to overwhelmingly flood back into your consciousness. You then quickly look up, hearing the noise of a door open. Akaashi's gaze shifts from you down to what you were just reading.

"Y/N I-"

Akaashi's excuse is stopped by you slamming down the card and running over to him, hugging him as tightly as you can.

"Keiji I'm so sorry," you cry into his chest, "please forgive me."

You look up at Akaashi who's in a frozen state of confusion and joy.

"Keiji..." you say as you gently put your hand on his cheek, "I love you."

Without even thinking Akaashi squeezes you as tight as he possibly can, almost making it feel like it's a hug from Bokuto.

"I love you so much Y/N," he responds, "more than anything."

The moment Akaashi releases you from his embrace slightly, you attack him with your kiss, squishing your lips harshly against his. You jump into his arms as he carries you over to his bed and drops you down. He comes over top of you and begins attacking your lips and neck.

"Keiji I missed you," you whisper breathily as he leaves marks along your neck.

You pull on Keiji's shirt, indicating you wanted it off. You feel him smirk along your neck before sitting up and removing his shirt. You watched his toned body in all its glory before he leans back to you and removes your shirt as well.

You look up at Akaashi as he takes off your bra and places it on the floor, feeling a bit awkward because it felt as though it was the first time he was seeing you like this even though it clearly wasn't. Keiji notices your brief panic and suddenly stops what he's doing.

"Do you want me to stop?"

You shake your head no. Although you didn't want to admit it, you were seriously enjoying the way he looked on top of you. You feel the heat rise in your face before he leans back in to continue kissing you.

Akaashi then moves his head down to your chest and begins attacking your breasts. You let out muffled sounds as you bite your lip, trying to contain your volume. As he continues sucking on your breast he brings his hand up to grab the other. It was almost as if he was trying to get more noises out of you.

"Keiji... your parents," you moan softly.

You could feel the vibrations of Keiji's groan as he realized that you were right. His parents were downstairs so he couldn't make you as loud as you were in the hotel.

He then begins moving lower and lower down to your skirt, pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor. You then felt as he did the same to your panties. Your face heats up as his soft breath blows in between your legs. He lowers his face and slowly begins licking your pussy.

You try your best to hold in your moans as Akaashi continues to play with you. You look down and see his eyes already locked into yours. You can feel him slowly smirk as he inserts his fingers into you.

"Keiji..."

As he continues to pump his fingers in and out of you, your climax builds up fast. You can feel your walls begin to contract around his fingers. You whimper softly, causing him to pull his fingers out from your dripping pussy.

"Keiji I was about to-"

"Yeah I know Y/N just wait a second I'm gonna make it better."

Keiji hops off the bed and grabs a condom from his desk. Ripping the paper with his mouth, he uses his other hand to slide off the rest of his clothes and push the condom across his length.

As he comes back on the bed he smirks down at you.

"Turn around for me, baby?" he asks politely, making you do as your told.

You then feel Akaashi gently enter inside you, giving you a moment to adjust to him. At first, he starts at an average pace but then gets increasingly faster as he begins pounding himself into you.

You grab Akaashi's pillow and push your face into it, allowing it to muffle the screams you had been trying so hard to not let escape. You could hear the sound of Akaashi's moans and skin clapping. The next thing you know you hear a loud smack accompanied by a wave of pain and pleasure on your ass.

"Keiji..." you pant to him.

"You like the spanks huh, Y/N?"

"Mhm," you say as your voice gets muffled in the pillow.

You begin to squirm and grip the sheets as Keiji continues burying himself deeper into you with each passing thrust.

You feel another harsh slap on your ass with more force than last time. Despite your whines, Akaashi continues to pound himself harder into you. His dominant side showing once more which really turns you on.

As his hand makes its way to your hair, you feel your head being lifted off the bed, away from the safety of your pillow.

"I don't care if my parents are home I'm gonna need you to tell me how badly you want me."

With his other hand, Keiji spanks your ass one more. This time your cry isn't muffled, allowing your groans to fill the room.

"Keiji I- I'm gonna cum," you moan out.

Keiji lets go of your hair, letting you go back to muffling your noises.

"Me too," he grunts before continuing to pound into you, reaching himself up against your cervix until your liquid squeezes out all over him.

After feeling you clench around him, he pulls himself out and finishes onto your back. As he lets go of you, your body goes limp against the bed.

"Guess you're sleeping over tonight," he laughs as he grabs some tissues.

"Can I?"

"Of course Y/N," he says as he leans close to your face, "I love you."

Keiji gives you a quick kiss on your forehead before leaning up and cleaning your back.

"I love you, too."


	40. Flooded Emotions

The next morning you open your eyes to Akaashi's chest against your cheek. You look up and admire the way his face was sculpted to perfection. A surge of memories instantly floods back into your brain, taking you through all of your thoughts, emotions, end events from the last few months. From your lunches with Bokuto, Maya, and Akaashi to playing volleyball at the pool with Karasuno. Each memory, no matter how sad or angry you felt, making you cherish the moment you currently have with Akaashi right now, even more.

You hug Akaashi deep into his chest with each passing memory you recall. However, your squeezing does cause him to wake up. You look up at him, a bit concerned for how he's going to react. As his eyes adjust to the light he looks at you with a bit of surprise, yet he smiles and kisses you lightly on your forehead.

"Morning Y/N," he says as he continues to watch you against his skin, "You know what time it is?"

You shake your head and feel Akaashi reach his arm out to his bedstand to check his phone. Meanwhile, his other hand lays in your hair, caressing you softly. 

He quickly checks his phone and turns back to you. You watch as the corners of his lips lift up into a small smile while he looks at you.

"What is it?" you ask as you search for an answer from his facial expression.

"Nothing I'm just thinking how beautiful you look on me."

You feel your cheeks heat up from his words, but you can't help but feel anything besides happiness from being near him. You hug him deeply and relax your cheek onto his chest. You begin to relax as he gently strokes your hair for awhile as the two of you lay on his bed.

"We should probably get up," he says smoothly some time after, "we still have school."

You pick your head up and look back at him with a pout, letting him know you don't want to get up. 

"You can stay a bit longer then," he says as he watches his hand in your hair, "but I'm going to shower."

You make room for him to get up and let him grab what he needs. Before he leaves the room you catch his arm.

"You're really not going to invite me?"

His eyes go wide with a blush rushing across his cheeks as he hears you speak. Still not completely used to you fully having your memories back, he hesitates a moment before turning to you.

Akaashi sits on his bed and pats his shoulders, indicating for you to get on. You wrap your legs around his waist and allow him to carry you into the bathroom.

He quickly turns on the water for it to heat up. You take off your clothes and turn to Akaashi, only to see his eyes widened as he stares at you.

"Fuck," he groans.

Instantly you feel his hands on your shoulders as he pushes you back against the wall.

"God, Y/N, I love you so much," he says before placing his soft lips onto yours.

You wrap your arms around his neck as his hands begin roaming your body. You could feel a protrusion from his boxers against your thigh as his body presses against yours, causing your breath to hitch.

After getting over the sensation you allowed your mouth to crash against Akaashi's once more, roughly showing him how badly you want him and letting him know exactly how you felt about him.

You remove your hands from his neck, dropping them down to the waistband of his boxers, which you then make fall on the floor. As your hands begin to roam his body once more, you gather all of the restraint you have to not fall on your knees and suck him off right there.

You soon feel him gently tug you towards the shower. He guides you in, only breaking away from you briefly to make sure you step in without getting hurt.

As you get in, you grab soap and begin running your hands over his chest. You rub the lather down to his stomach, slowly reaching further and further down. His breath growing heavier in anticipation.

However, you then bend down and begin washing his thighs. You look up for a reaction and are immediately greeted with a disapproving look.

"Get up," he growls.

As soon as you stand up you feel Akaashi grab onto your ass to pull you directly against him. You feel one of his hands reach around to grab your inner thigh.

"We'll see how you like that, little tease."

You fling your arms around his neck once more, kissing him hard, as he rubs your inner thigh and ass, waiting for you to begin begging for him. The truth was, you would not be able to handle the foreplay for much longer. No matter what you were doing, your mind was too busy thinking about his hardness pressed against your leg.

"Kaashi..."

Understanding what you wanted, he reaches down and grabs his bottle of shampoo. You relax as his strong hands massage your scalp.

Once you both were cleaned, Akaashi's lips once more found their way to yours.

"Please," you quietly beg as you begin to feel your body squirm against his.

"Are you sure, Y/N?"

"Please, Keiji. Fuck me."

At the sound of his first name, Akaashi almost turns feral. He always enjoys watching you squirm and beg in anticipation for him, but could no longer hold himself back. He repositions you slightly, allowing you to feel him pressed against your entrance.

Before you could beg again, he pushes himself into you. Still not used to how well he fills you up, you gasp.

As he begins to pick up his pace, he slams you against the wall of the shower. You hear his own sounds, showing you how happy he is that he's once again claiming you for his own.

You wrap your legs around his waist, letting him fuck you even deeper. You dig your fingers deep into his back as he pounds into you even harder.

Close to reaching your finish, you whine out his name once more. You press your body even closer against his as you feel your walls contract against him. As you do, Akaashi is sent over the edge. After a few more deep strokes he pulls out. 

Without thinking, you find yourself on your knees, sticking your tongue out. You wait patiently until you feel a hot fluid hit your mouth. After wiping the excess from your mouth, Akaashi wraps you in his strong arms. You feel his breath against your neck before giving you a few small kisses, causing you to smile.

\--

After quickly going hope to grab a fresh uniform, you walk hand-in-hand to school with Akaashi. Once you arrive you see Bokuto at the entrance. When he finally spots the pair of you, his jaw instantly hits the ground.

You look over to Akaashi and let him know that you're going to run ahead. Once you get to Bokuto, you wrap your arms around him, letting him lift you up.

"You got your memories back didn't you?" he asks excitedly.

"Yep!"

As he places you back on the ground, his eyes quickly shift over to Akaashi before looking back at you.

"So I'm guessing you two, uh, made up?"

"That's right," responds Akaashi as he places his hand back in yours.

"What are you gonna do about Atsumu then?"

You finally realize that Atsumu was trying to manipulate your feelings in an attempt to make your memories alter in his favor. As your anger rises, you feel yourself squeeze Akaashi's hand tightly.

"After school," you vent, "I'm gonna kick his ass!"


	41. Kicking Ass

While Akaashi and Bokuto are at practice, you begin planning on how to deal with the Miya situation. Deciding to play innocent with Atsumu until you can confront him in person, you text him letting him know that you're going to come visit. 

After the boys' practice, you meet up with your friends and update them on your scheme.

"Nice! Let's go kick Atsumu's ass!" Bokuto shouts once the three of you are alone.

You remove your backpack from your shoulder and place it on the ground. After unzippering it, you show the boys the sweatshirt Atsumu gave you awhile back.

"Me too," you say with your own sadistic grin, "he told me this was proof of our relationship so obviously I've got to give it back."

You look over towards Akaashi who's face shows a mixture of confusion and pride. After shooting him a bright smile, you tell the boys it's time to go.

Once the three of you arrive at Atsumu's house, you instruct the others to stay out of sight for the time being. Akaashi and Bokuto both share their disagreements of that idea, but after calming their nerves, you remind them that this is mostly your fight.

You walk up to Atsumu's door alone. Pulling your fist up towards the door to knock, you have a moment of hesitation.

_What if this doesn't end well? I don't want anything happening to Akaashi._

"Akaashiiiii," you hear Bokuto's failed attempt at whispering from somewhere behind you, "what is she doing?"

"I dunno shuddup!"

_Oh my god, they're both stupid._

Once you're done rolling your eyes and taking a deep breath, you finally knock on Atsumu's door. As it begins opening, you meet eyes with a similar, yet different face.

"Hey there, Y/N, come to kill my idiot?" he asks with a half-smile painted on his face.

"Whenever you're ready," you reply smugly.

"Atsumu get your stupidass out here!" Osamu yells for his brother.

The second Atsumu lays his eyes on you, he pulls you straight into a kiss.

"Atsumu get off me!" you shriek as you struggle to push him away from you.

"What's wrong?" he asks seriously, "did my little brother not give you a warm-"

Atsumu's voice trails off as he looks above you. You groan internally as you feel the presence of both Akaashi and Bokuto right behind you.

"Atsumu," you say in the most serious tone you can manage, "why did you lie to me?"

Staring directly into your eyes, he lifts up both of your hands to place them in his own.

"Because I was serious when I told you that I love you, Y/N," he replies.

Instantly, you pull your hands away, bumping slightly into your two taller friends behind you.

"How do you expect me to love- forget that- how do you expect me to want to be anywhere near you when you lie to me like that?"

"I just thought that if you could remember me differently..." he trails off again.

He tries to reach you once more, but instead, you feel yourself getting pushed towards Bokuto as Akaashi steps between you and Atsumu. 

Akaashi pulls out the sweatshirt and pushes it straight into Atsumu's chest without saying a word, but earning a slight grunt forced out of the other.

"I swear to god if you don't leave her alone I'll make sure you get put in your place," Akaashi snaps.

You feel the aura begin to darken around Akaashi and Atsumu as they stare at each other with predatory glares.

Once more you get pulled away, but this time from Bokuto. He then grabs onto Akaashi's shoulder as he watches his friend with a concerned face.

"Okay Akaashi that's enough, time to go,"

Akaashi roughly shrugs Bokuto's hand off his shoulder as he stands right in front of Atsumu's face. As the tension continues to rise between the two, Osamu shows up once more and, with the help of Bokuto, pulls the two apart.

"That's enough for you too," Osamu grumbles as he pulls his brother back.

Bokuto begins walking back to the car with Akaashi in tow. You silently thank Osamu before the door shuts, leaving you at peace that the Atsumu situation has officially been dealt with.

You then run over to Akaashi and give him a big hug.

"Thank you," you say quietly as you close your eyes and relax into his embrace.

\--

Back at your house, you say goodbye to Bokuto and thank him once again for his help with Atsumu and Akaashi. Once he's gone you turn to Akaashi and instantly remember something from before you lost your memories.

"Oh hey wait I forgot something!" you say excitedly as you run into your house.

Akaashi follows after and waits as you search around your room.

"Got it!" you exclaim as you dig through your backpack.

"Before I went to see you in Miyagi, Maya and I went to these markets and I bought you this!"

You stretch out your arms to show Akaashi the pair of chopsticks that you bought him before your accident and had planned to give him a while back.

"Sorry that I, uh, kinda forgot to give it to- whoa!"

Before you can finish your sentence you feel yourself being lifted off the floor.

"Y/N you're seriously the most perfect girl in the world!"

You can't help but smile as you're carried by Akaashi. He puts you down on your bed and places the chopsticks on the floor.

"Now let me give you a present," he says coyly as he climbs over top of you.

"Yes daddy," you giggle as you watch him overtop of you.

"Don't start in with that Y/N or I'm gonna make you start calling me that from now on," he whispers in your ear before attacking your neck.

You let out a weak whine as he runs his hands down your body. You tug on his shirt as he leaves kisses along your neck and collarbone. He then pulls down your skirt as he continues moving down your body.

Swiftly, Akaashi switches you on top of him, catching you by surprise. You look at him confused for a moment before he gives you a smug grin.

"Sit on my face, baby."

You feel your face heat up tremendously at his words. Without your response, Akaashi takes matters into his own hands and pulls you up over his face. Before pushing you down, he slides your panties over to the side. You feel his breath against you as his tongue lightly grazes over your pussy which already begins to drip onto his handsome face.

"Keiji..."

At the sound of your voice, Akaashi's hands smack onto your ass, making you let out a gasp. As he grips onto them, he presses your body down into him. You feel yourself begin to squirm as his tongue finds its way into your pussy.

Akaashi continues eating you as if he was starving, making you fill the room with your noises. You bury your hands into his dark hair as you grind helplessly against his face. He then runs his hands across your body as you continue to ride his face.

Your legs begin to shake as you reach your finish. He now had you cumming right on his face like he wanted. As he then lifts you off of your face, letting you think you were finished, he lets his fingers plunge into your tight pussy. You gasp at the sensation.

Akaashi removes his fingers as he brings you away from his face.

"I was gonna make you cum again but at this point, I really want to fuck you," he growls.

You feel Akaashi shift around as he slides off his clothes, allowing you to view him fully. He then grabs onto your shirt, helping you take it off.

Akaashi then slowly slides himself into your soaking pussy. You let out a small cry of pleasure as you once more adjust to his size, letting him fill you up.

"God it feels so good," you whine as you slowly begin to grind on him.

"Damn, Y/N, you're just as horny as me," he groans as he slowly picks your hips up and slams you back down onto him.

"Stop talking," you whimper, "and fuck me."

Akaashi instantly flips you underneath him. You feel him thrust harder as he pushes deeper inside of you. Your moans begin to grow as you feel yourself get filled harder and faster with each thrust, eventually letting out a yell as he thrusts into your cervix, sending a wave of pleasure throughout your body.

You only hear grunts escape Akaashi as he slams himself harder into you as if he was competing against himself. You soon find your walls tightening around Akaashi as you reach your end once again. Your cries of bliss escaping your mouth as you finish for the second time.

"Fuck... Y/N, I'm gonna cum too..." he grunts as he feels you finish around him.

Akaashi groans and curses to himself once more, indicating that he is about to finish. After a few more harsh strokes against your cervix, he quickly pulls out. You watch him look at you with a mix of lust and pleading as he is about to release himself on your stomach.

You feel the hot ropes of his cum shoot onto you as he moans out in pleasure.

You give him a tired smile as he looks back up at you. As he crawls off the bed he kisses your forehead and compliments you on your good job.

Akaashi quickly puts on his clothes before walking out of your room to grab you a towel. When he comes off, he cleans your stomach and looks back up at you.

"After school tomorrow let's go on a date, sound good?"

You nod and lean up to give him a kiss.

"I'd love to."


	42. Falling

After school the next day you watch Akaashi and Bokuto during volleyball practice. Now that you had your memories back it felt a bit weird watching them without Maya around. Because she had typically spent the whole time chatting with you, the atmosphere is significantly different now that you're alone. 

Once you see the boys begin to clean up the gym, you pack up your notebook that you were studying with and place your backpack over your shoulders. 

Going down to see your friends, a few of their teammates come up to you to make sure you're alright. After letting them know you've got your memories back you feel someone's arms wrap around you from behind.

"Yep and now she's mine so if you'll excuse us I'm going to steal Y/N," you hear Akaashi's voice call from behind you.

"Guess I don't have a choice," you shrug to the others before turning to your boyfriend.

"Ready?"

You place your hand in Akaashi's and nod your head. The two of you say your goodbyes and walk out of the gym.

Once Akaashi walks you to your house, he stops and turns to face you.

"Still got your skates?" Akaashi asks while giving you a coy smile.

"Huh? The ones from twelve years a-"

You cut yourself off as you realize you probably still do have the skates. Akaashi gives you a slight laugh as he realizes what you're thinking.

"Even if I did have them," you pout, "it's not like they would fit."

"Fine I'll just rent you some. Go change into something warmer, I'll be back in a bit."

Akaashi gives you a kiss on your cheek as you stand frozen in shock from his words.

_Ice skating? I haven't done that in years? Does he seriously expect me to go skating?_

Akaashi sets off down the road to his house as your mind still races while thinking about what he has planned.

_It's not even that cold outside?!_

\--

"Keiji there's no way."

"Come on it'll be fun!"

You and Akaashi just arrived at an ice skating rink a little ways from your house. Although you knew what he was planning, you were hoping he wasn't serious.

"I'm going to fall, Keiji, I haven't gone skating since-"

"Yeah I know," he chuckles, "since the last time we went, but you'll be fine I promise. I won't let you fall."

Akaashi takes his hand in yours, walking towards the rink. You keep your gaze on him as you wait at the skate rental.

"If you laugh at me, you're dead," you growl.

"Fair enough," he replies before giving you a gentle kiss on your forehead.

_His cuteness is not making this any less difficult for me._

The two of you find a spot to sit and put on the skates. As you struggle to put on your shoes you see Akaashi tie his with ease.

"Need help, Y/N?"

"No, no, I'm fine," you stubbornly reply as you put on the skates.

You can feel Akaashi's burning smile as he continues to be amused by your frustration. After watching you for a bit, he kneels down.

"I swear you're still the same person you were twelve years ago," he laughs as he ties your skates, "and didn't I have to teach you how to tie your shoes back then too?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Akaashi stands up once he finishes lacing your skates and holds out a hand to you. You stand up using him as balance as you make your way over to the edge of the rink.

"Do you need me to teach you how to skate again, too?" Akaashi teases as the pair of you step onto the ice.

"Of course not," you try to say confidently, "lets just go."

Akaashi fixes his grip on your hand, allowing you to balance more onto him without calling you out on it. He slowly pulls you towards the main section of the rink where the rest of the skaters are. You wobble slightly, but thanks to Akaashi's hold on you, falling wasn't going to come easily.

After a few laps around the rink you begin to get the hang of it.

"See I told you I didn't need you to teach me again," you brag.

"Say that while you aren't squeezing onto my hand for dear life."

You scoff but then let go of Akaashi's hand. You look into his eyes and give him a reassuring smile despite how nervous you were. You could tell Akaashi's gaze on you was not faltering as you looked back down on the ice, contemplating your decision.

The two of you continue skating for awhile until you suddenly stop and begin to fall over. Luckily, Akaashi's reflexes kicked in, allowing him to catch you just in time. As he lifts you up, you get pulled into his embrace.

"Keiji..."

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall. The only falling allowed is my falling for you."

After listening to one of Akaashi's cute yet corny lines, you roll your eyes and slightly push away from him. However, you end up being pulled even closer to him. He lightly lifts up your chin and plants a kiss on your lips. Although he wasn't one for PDA, he decided to make an exception after seeing how beautiful you looked in the moment.

"I love you, Keiji," you mumble as you look into his eyes.

"I love you too, baby," he replies, "you ready to go now?"

You nod and Akaashi safely leads you off the ice. After returning your skates Akaashi walks you back to his car.

"Can I bring you one more place before we go home?" he asks before opening the car door for you.

"Definitely," you smile before stepping in.

\--

After parking the car at his house, Akaashi leads you back to the park as he walks briskly.

"Keiji why are you in such a rush?" you giggle as you get pulled along.

"You'll see," he replies, "it'll be worth it."

The two of you continue walking until you get to a small building beside the park. Akaashi pulls you around the back of it where you find a ladder. 

"What the hell are we doing?" you ask.

"Just go up," he says excitedly, "like I said before, I'll catch you if you fall."

You hesitantly climb up the ladder until you reach the top of the small building. Akaashi follows behind where he sees you standing frozen at the top.

"Worth it, right?" he says proudly.

You look out towards the park from atop the building. You watch silently as the sun begins to set down against the skyline. After looking in awe for awhile, you turn to Akaashi who's sitting beside you.

You cross your legs and sit beside him. Together the two of you watch the sun as it disappears along the horizon.

"Akaashi?" you ask once the sun is gone, "why did you want to take me here tonight?"

"Well I guess because out of all the times we've been together, especially here, it's never been a date and I just wanted to show you that I really do love-"

You cut Akaashi's voice off by your sudden embrace. You continue to cling onto him tightly as the memories of your time with him today flash through your mind.

"I don't care how many dates we go on as long as I get to spend my whole life with you," you whisper into his chest.

As you pick your head up, you look into Akaashi's dark blue eyes.

"Keiji?" you ask with a burst of confidence, "can we-"

Without having to finish your sentence Akaashi stands up and lifts you to your feet.

"You don't have to ask me twice, let's go back to my house."


	43. After Sunset

"Keiji..." 

The moment you got into Akaashi's room, your lips met with his, the two of you already hungry for each other. Akaashi wastes no time in pulling your shirt over your head as he walks you towards his bed. 

"Wait, babe, lock the door," you whisper as he begins kissing you again.

"Okay get on the bed and kneel," he commands before he parts from you.

When Akaashi walks back towards the bed, your eyes meet with a prominence in his pants. He briskly removes his shirt before sitting on the bed beside you. You feel his arms trace down to yours and lift them around his neck.

"I thought you wanted me to-"

"We've got time," he whispers roughly into your ear.

Akaashi connects his lips with yours once again. Your eyes close, allowing the feeling of his taste to consume you. You feel his hands reach up to your face, slightly adjusting you to kiss him deeper. 

He then grabs hold of your pants, telling you to take them off. You do as he wishes before wrapping your arms around him once more.

Akaashi wastes no time in sliding his fingers into your pussy, playing with you as you become soaked. You let out soft noises at the sensation of his teasing while he moves his fingers around you.

Before long he sits up properly and removes the rest of his clothes. As you watch him undress, Akaashi grabs hold of your hands and guides them on the bed to put you on all fours. Once he's done undressing he turns you around so he a clear view of your ass.

You anxiously wait as you feel Akaashi's warm breath against you first. Soon his tongue follows, licking from your clit and slowly working his way up. His fingers then follow as he sticks his tongue inside of you, raising you to your climax.

You then feel a soft rubbing against your asscheek as Akaashi prepares you for the impending strike. As he lifts his hand away, you clench your eyes shut. Following the slap, you shriek at the pain. Once the pain ends, the pleasure of the sting sets in. 

"Kaashi fuck me," you softly mumble.

You begin to feel Akaashi work his hand and tongue faster on you until you are left with your body shaking from your finish.

Without wasting much time, Akaashi grabs a condom from somewhere and slides it on.

"Ready baby?" he asks as he pulls your hips towards him.

After letting out small whimpers, you begin to feel him push into you. Starting out slowly as he usually does, he begins building up speed as he continues thrusting into you.

Your knees begin to give out on you the harsher Akaashi continues to push himself in, but his hands against your waist push you back up. You can feel the pleasure building up in your stomach once more as Akaashi continues using your body.

Akaashi's thumb begins rubbing your clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. You hear a scream echo from the room as your body releases once more.

He continues to fuck you as he reaches his own end. You notice that his rhythm gets sloppy before he quickly pulls out and removes the condom.

"Open."

Your head is forcefully lifted with Akaashi's hand in your hair. You soon feel Akaashi's tip slide across your lips. You open your mouth dutifully while sticking your tongue out. He pushes himself into your mouth and lets out a deep moan as he feels your tongue against his length.

"That's my good girl."

A hot liquid shoots down your throat as Akaashi groans deeply at the sensation. He releases your head, letting you gasp for air as you feel a bit of his cum leak down your chin.

His hand grabs your chin as he lifts your face.

"Well done," he whispers before kissing you softly.

"Keiji nobody's home right?" you ask nervously.

You notice a confused look across his face after hearing your words.

"You're asking this now? After all those times I've had you screaming?"

"Last time I wasn't loud," you try to state in your defense.

"Yeah right," he laughs before patting your head.

\--

Later that evening, the two of you went downstairs and put on a movie. Akaashi wraps his arms around you, letting you scoot yourself closer to him.

As the movie starts, you peek up at the handsome man who you are lucky enough to have holding you. You smile to yourself as you think that finally, you have him to yourself.

"Kaashi?" you whisper, not wanting to be too loud.

"Hmm?"

"After we graduate," you ask as you pull yourself away from him slightly to get a better look at his face, "you won't leave me, right?"

Akaashi looks at you with a hint of worry on his face.

"Huh? Why would I ever want to leave you?" he asks concerned.

"Sorry I know that's way ahead in the future," you say as you shake your head, "I just want to be with you for as long as you'll let me."

"Y/N I am always going to love you. Since the day I called out to you at lunch twelve years ago you have always been the one for me. I know I may not have always made the right decisions up to now, but now that I have you I am never going to let you go."

At a loss of words, you wrap your arms around him and press your head into his chest.

"I love you so much Keiji," you whisper, "thank you."

Akaashi strokes your head as he softly brushes your hair, allowing you to relax in his embrace.

"I think tomorrow I'm going to go visit Maya," you say as you pick your head up.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want," you shrug, "you said you guys were on good terms, right?"

Akaashi nods before turning his attention back to the television. You do the same as you comfortably lean against your boyfriend


	44. Visiting Day

The next morning when you wake up, Akaashi lays beside you gently playing with your hair as he usually does.

"Good morning," you whisper as you turn to him.

Akaashi gives you a light kiss on the lips before saying the same. His raspy, morning voice forcing a smile to form on your lips.

"You ready to go to the hospital today?" you ask.

"Yeah I guess," he shrugs, "but I've got to warn you the nurses aren't very fond of me and Bokuto."

The smile you had on your face fades away as images flood to your head about the mess Akaashi and Bokuto probably made when they both came to visit you.

"What did you do?" you groan.

"I didn't do anything!" he retaliates.

You give him a patronizing look as you wait for him to tell you the truth.

"I just wanted to get by to see my damn girlfriend is that so bad," he finally admits.

"No," you laugh as you sit up on the bed, "but it probably makes all those other girls jealous they don't have a good a boyfriend as I do."

You wink at Akaashi before hopping off the bed.

"You want me to make you some breakfast?" he asks as he looks up to you, "I don't think my parents are home?"

"Not home, huh?" you ask smugly.

"Holy crap I didn't tire you out yesterday? You really do need a second round huh?" he teases as he sits up in his bed.

"Aw is that too much for you, Keiji?"

Akaashi stands up, pressing his body right against yours as he looks down at you. You feel yourself tremble slightly by his presence.

"Not so tough now are ya? Guess you'll just have to wait until later for it."

After giving you his slight smirk, he throws on sweatpants and exits the room.

"Get dressed," he lectures, "I'll make you some food."

\--

While you're eating the food Akaashi prepared for you, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it, you just eat," he says as he walks past you.

He kisses your temple before walking to the front door. As the door opens, you hear a loud voice echo throughout the house.

"Hey Hey Hey!"

You hear the two boys talk, however, what they are saying exactly is unclear for you. 

"Y/N's here?!" you eventually hear Bokuto yell before he runs over to you.

"Hi," you reply calmly before taking a bite of your food.

"Hi?! You slept at his house and all you've got to say for yourself is 'hi'?!"

"Yep," you reply before winking at him.

You see Bokuto's cheeks turn a slight pink before Akaashi appears beside him.

"Took your girl," Akaashi teases as he pats Bokuto on the back.

"She was never mine to begin with," Bokuto sadly remarks.

Once Bokuto's mood clears up, you let him know that you and Akaashi are planning to go back to the hospital. After promising that he won't make a scene, you agree to let him tag along with you.

\--

"Oh you're friends of Maya Sato?" the receptionist, who looks about the same age as you, asks you as she looks over at Bokuto.

"Yes..." you skeptically respond as you trace the line of her gaze to your friend, "can we visit her?"

"Huh? Oh yes, of course, same room as last time these gentlemen were here, go right on in!" the receptionist exclaims.

_Gentlemen?_

Before the three of you turn around, you and Akaashi exchange looks. Akaashi could tell that the receptionist was eyes Boktuo, who was completely clueless. 

"Let's go!" Bokuto shouts as he waits for the two of you to start walking.

"Ready?," Akaashi asks as he gives you a small smile.

You place your hand in Akaashi's as the three of you walk down the hall to Maya's room.

"So Bokuto, cute receptionist huh?" Akaashi asks calmly.

"Well yeah, she was pretty I guess," he replies as his eyes scan the numbers on the doors.

"Kou, stupid, she was checking you out the whole time," you finally tell him after he continues to not get the hints.

"Whaaa?! Seriously?!" he exclaims in excitement, "I thought I was just imagining that!!"

You and Akaashi see the dejection in Bokuto's eyes as the three of you walk away from where the receptionist was.

"You know, you can always go back and talk to her," Akaashi tells him.

After practically exploding from excitement, Bokuto thanks the pair of you and runs down the hall back towards the receptionist.

"Whoops I'm really sorry!" you hear him yell out from behind you.

Akaashi groans and the two of you turn around to see Bokuto struggling to help an older lady off the floor. Instinctively, Akaashi takes off towards the old woman and shoos Bokuto away. 

You watch as Akaashi guides the woman to a nearby nurse. The patient takes Akaashi's cheeks in her hands and squishes them slightly. You watch as Akaashi's cheeks dust pink before she lets him go and he walks back to you.

"Cheating on me?" you tease.

"N-No," he nervously replies.

"Relax," you giggle, "what'd she say that got you all flustered anyway?"

"She just thanked me and said I'm really handsome," he admits.

"Wow she's got moves," you laugh as the red in Akaashi's cheeks deepen.

The two of you finally reach Maya's room. You knock and wait for her voice to let you know it's okay to enter.

"Y/N!" Maya exclaims as she sees your face in the doorway.

You watch as she slightly shifts to sit up in the bed.

"How're you feeling?" you ask before gently hugging your friend.

Maya lets you know that she's feeling better but will still be in the hospital for awhile, recovering from her wounds.

"Guess I fucked us up real good," she says to you as she weakly laughs, "I'm sorry I've been nothing but a shitty friend since we met."

"Maya," you groan as you look her in the eyes, "we've been over this. I'm glad to call you my friend and all three of us miss you."

You look over at Akaashi who nods in agreement.

"She's right," he admits, "it's been annoying having to hear Bokuto ramble on and on without you there to keep him occupied."

The three of you talk for awhile until Bokuto bursts into the room all excited.

"Well," he exclaims as he holds up his phone, "I've got a date!"

You shift your gaze from the excited Bokuto to Maya whose confused expression is absolutely priceless.

"A date? With who?!" 

"The receptionist," he boasts.

"No way! Nicely done!"

Maya continues to entertain Bokuto, just as Akaashi previously described. The three of you sit with Maya for awhile, chatting, until a nurse comes in to let you know visiting hours are over.

Before leaving, you hug Maya goodbye and let her know that you will be back again soon to see her.

"You better," she whispers as you hug her, "cuz if you spend too much time alone with Akaashi you might end up back in here with me."

As you release from your hug with Maya, you feel your cheeks burning up. You watch as she gives you a smug grin before turning her gaze to Akaashi.

On the way out of the hospital, Akaashi finally asks you what Maya said just as you were leaving.

"I'll tell you after you give me what you promised," you respond before pulling Akaashi into a kiss.

"Hey woah I'm still here you know!" Bokuto yells.

"Go get the receptionist," Akaashi mutters before kissing you again.

"Go get a room!" he loudly retorts.

"Okay then, see ya!" Akaashi replies as he grabs your hand and pulls you with him back to his car.

"Hey wait up you're my ride home!"

"You better hurry up then!" you yell back at him.


	45. Graduation Time Skip

"Take the experiences with you. Keep close the relationships and friends we have made here at Fukurodani," your class valedictorian reads aloud to your graduating class.

You take the time to look over at Akaashi across the aisle from you who's patiently listening to the speech.

"And do well wherever you go and in whatever you do."

Your eyes then shift to your friend with short brown hair in front of you, slightly squirming in her seat from anticipation with legs swaying underneath.

"We earned this," the valedictorian continues while holding up their diploma, "Use it well and congratulations to each one of my classmates and may you each succeed!"

Following the end of the speech, loud clapping fills the entire room. You can't help but smile when you see your mom in the stands next to Bokuto as well as Akaashi and Maya's parents.

"Woo! Agaasheee!! Y/NNN! Mayaaa!" you hear your loud friend's voice echo throughout the space, even with all of the other noise.

In front of you, Maya waves frantically to Bokuto which makes you laugh to yourself. You look to your side at Akaashi who actually seems to be smiling despite Bokuto's antic.

Once the commotion settles down, you find your way over to Akaashi.

"I'm so proud of you!" he exclaims as he wraps his arms around you.

"I'm proud of you too," you respond as you relax into his embrace, "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Agaasheee!" you hear Bokuto's loud voice yell as he approaches.

"Was he always this loud?" Akaashi whispers to you, still keeping you in his arms.

"There's no way. I could hear him over all the noise when he was screaming before," you add.

"You're still louder."

Before you have a chance to chew your boyfriend out for embarrassing you yet again, Bokuto squeezes both of you into his body.

"I'm so glad you guys graduated!" he exclaims, "Y/N even promised she would go to my games more often now!"

"Bokuto I-" Akaashi tries to interrupt before you cut him off.

"That's right," you hum, "special treatment for your best friends right?"

You give Akaashi a wink to let him in on your plans which he catches onto after thinking about it for a moment.

"Well obviously, I am on a professional team after all," he boasts.

"Yet you still couldn't get with that receptionist even after she hit on you right in front of us," Akaashi teases.

"Can you please stop bringing that up!" Bokuto whines, "It took me two weeks to ask her out and by then she was already dating someone. That's not my fault!"

Just then you hear Maya's voice as she makes her way past the crowd towards the three of you.

"Maya's still single," you laugh.

Bokuto's cheeks dust a light pink at your words, but the conversation gets cut short as Maya jumps onto you, wrapping her arms around your neck.

"We did it, Y/N!" she exclaims as she squeezes you, "Thank you so much for being my friend I literally love you!"

You congratulate Maya as well and let her know that you're glad she's become such a good friend to you as well. While you hug her back, you do so carefully knowing that her scars and bruises still hurt even after almost two years.

Shortly after Maya's arrival, you feel someone tap on your shoulder. You turn around to see your mom's face covered in tears as she looks at you.

"M-Mom don't cry!" you exclaim as you hug her.

You thank your mom for everything she has done for you throughout your life, which only makes her sob more. As you let go of her, you notice Akaashi, Bokuto, and Maya all have watery eyes.

"What's with you thr-"

"Ms. L/N we love you so much!" they all sob before hugging her.

You aren't shocked that Bokuto and Maya are so quick with their emotions, but seeing Akaashi cry and thank your mom made your heart melt.

Once the three of them let go of your mom, she insists on finding Akaashi's parents before heading home. 

Maya also lets your group know she's going to find her parents. Before she does, she tells you that she's thankful for everything and can't wait to see you soon.

The three left decide to head back to Akaashi's for some food after Bokuto's suggestion, meaning he asked until you and Akaashi gave in.

\--

"You know Y/N there's no way Keiji would have graduated with all the studying you two did! Especially since the middle of last year!" Akaashi's mom says to you.

_There's no way she actually thinks we were studying that whole time, right?_

You look over at Akaashi who gives you a coy smile before wrapping his arm around you.

"I agree," he says as he looks at your flustered face, "those long, tiring hours of studying really did the trick."

After hearing a hum of confusion from Bokuto, you quickly whip your head to face him. Knowing he was about to say the wrong thing, you slightly shake your head to give him the hint.

"Y/N who knew you liked to study so much?" Bokuto teases, "I never saw you studying in school."

"That's because we always got our work done at home, Bokuto," you say with a forced smile.

Akaashi quickly changes the subject to how he's excited for a job interview he's line up that the two of you had already talked about. As he begins talking to his parents you swiftly punch Bokuto in the arm before anybody else notices.

"Ow," he whines quietly, "why do you have to be so mean?"

"Why do you have to be a tease around his parents!" you whisper yell.

"That reminds me, Y/N, can I borrow you for a minute?" you hear Akaashi call to you.

Akaashi pulls you aside from the group and privately tells you that he's got a surprise for you. 

"Is everything okay?" you ask.

"Yeah, but I was going to ask if we could go out tomorrow morning. We'll probably be gone the whole day so I wanted to let you know now."

"Of course Keiji," you say before giving him a kiss on the cheek, "would you be upset if I went home to be with my mom for a bit before we leave tomorrow?"

Akaashi agrees with your plan and walks you to the front door. Before you leave, you turn around and pull him into one last hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

\--

The next morning you wake up early to wash up before Akaashi comes by to get you. After not receiving a text from him, you wait downstairs for a while constantly checking your phone.

"Hey hun I thought you were going out with Akaashi today," your mother says as she walks into the room.

"We were," you say worriedly, "but I'm not getting any messages from him."

"Maybe you should walk over to his house," your mother suggests.

You decide to take her advice and walk over. When you arrive, Akaashi's car isn't in the driveway.

_Maybe he just drove to my house? Wouldn't he have texted me first? Anyway I probably would have seen him..._

You knock on the door to Akaashi's house and as the door opens, the last person you would expect to see stands at the door.


	46. Graduation Time Skip Cont.

After walking to Akaashi's house the morning after graduation, the last person you would expect to see at his house is standing before you.

"What are you doing here? Where's Keiji?" you bark at the male before you.

"Just come in," his voice calls out to you as he opens the door wider.

You walk into the empty house and take a seat on the nearby couch.

"So where is he?" you ask anxiously as the male walks towards you.

"He had to go out for something, he'll be back soon. It's supposed to be a surprise so please don't make me give it away," the familiar male groans.

"Seriously Kou? When is he going to come back?" you ask worriedly.

"Probably soon," he shrugs, "I don't think it'll take too much longer."

As if on cue, the front door opens revealing Akaashi sporting semi-formal attire.

"Keiji?!" you exclaim as you stand up, "why are you... what's going on?"

You watch as Akaashi's eyes shift from yours to Bokuto's. You turn around and see the taller boy shake his head frantically as if he had to defend himself for something.

"I didn't say anything I swear! Don't look at me like that!"

When you look back at Akaashi, his eyes soften from the death glare he was giving Bokuto.

"Can someone please just tell me what's going on?!" you ask the boys.

"Y/N I'm really sorry," Akaashi says as he walks over to you, "I didn't plan for what happened this morning but I'm going to, right when we get to where we're going."

"Well," you begin to say as you shift your eyes to Bokuto and then back at Akaashi, "can we go now then?"

Akaashi smiles and nods before telling Bokuto he'll be back later at night and to keep an eye on the house while his parents are out. You're still unbelievably confused about what's going on but let it go as Akaashi leads you out of the house.

\--

A few hours later you feel yourself gently shaken as you wake up from your nap.

"Hm?" you hum as you open your eyes, "Where are we?"

You look around and see a town that looks nothing like Tokyo.

"Keiji where are we?" you ask as you turn to him.

"North," he plainly responds.

"North? What the hell does that mean?" 

"Remember how when we went to Miyagi last year and I asked you out?" he says as he continues to focus on driving.

"Of course, what about it?"

"You said that you didn't know I liked Miyagi so much. I began telling you that I liked that it was quiet and was a nice area."

"Akaashi," you ask skeptically, "where are you going with this?"

Akaashi turns around a corner and parks his car outside of a cute two-story house. 

"Why're you so confused?" he asks as he takes off his seatbelt.

You stare at him as you try to analyze the situation. After rolling his eyes, Akaashi steps out of the car and begins walking onto the front lawn of the house. 

From inside the car you watch as he pulls the for sale sign out of the grass.

"He didn't..." you whisper to yourself.

Stunned, you slowly step out of the car and walk over to where Akaashi stood.

"So?" he says proudly as he looks at you, "like our new house?"

Without response, you fling your arms around his body.

"Keiji, a house?" you chuckle as you stare at the building while in his embrace.

"Y/N," he says as he lets go of you, "about where I went this morning..."

"Yeah?"

"I got that interview for the shonen manga magazine and they gave me the job. Even told me that moving out here would be a good idea so I figured," he says as he takes your hands in his, "I would ask you if you wanted to move here with me."

"Keiji..." you mumble, still stunned from the words he said.

"I-If not I totally understand but you had said you weren't sure what you wanted to do after graduation so I just wanted to ask," he continues nervously.

"Stop talking," you say with a smirk as you lift your hands to his cheeks, "of course I want to move with you."

You place a kiss on his cheeks as he wraps his arms around your waist.

"A-Are you sure?" he asks again nervously.

"Since when are you such a baby," you tease, "Keiji I love you and I'd be so happy to move here with you!"

Akaashi spins you around in the front yard before handing you a pair of keys to the new house.

"Keiji," you say coyly, "can we go break in our new room real quick?"

"What do you mean? There's no furni-"

His words get cut off as you drag him inside the house.

"There are walls aren't there?" you say as you jump onto him.

Akaashi fumbles around the house until getting to the bedroom.

"Wait, Y/N" he breathes into your ear between kisses, "you first have to tell me what Maya said to you the first time we visited her together in the hospital."

You find yourself giggling as you tug his shirt over his head.

"Has that been on your mind of this long, stupid?!

"K-Kinda... I mean you did get really freaked out by it."

"She told me not to spend too much alone time with you or I'll end up back in the hospital."

"Oh did she now?" he says before continuing to attack your lips.

"Oh and also," you breathe out as he stops to wait for what you're about to say, "make sure this time you go round two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I can't believe I finished this book... Honestly, I think this one is my favorite so far and I'm super sad that it's over. Anyway, thank you so much for reading I love youuuu <3


End file.
